Heartbeat Fuzz
by KiarikaK
Summary: Desde el Festival Cultural, Jirou no puede evitar mirar a Kaminari de manera distinta. Aviso: contiene spoilers del manga.
1. Prólogo

**Aviso: contiene spoilers del manga de BNHA desde el capítulo 169. No me pertenece nada, sino estos dos ya serían canon D:**

Jirou empieza a darse cuenta de que tal vez le guste Kaminari.

Si alguien supiera cómo se siente y le preguntara desde cuándo empezó a mirar a Kaminari Denki de manera distinta, ella diría que fue desde el Festival Cultural. Y la principal razón es que, hasta entonces, había subestimado enormemente a su compañero de clase.

Siempre le había llamado la atención ( _más que llamar la atención, el chico le parecía muy divertido y creía que su kosei era genial, es más, le gustaría poder tenerlo durante un día para poder ver qué se siente cuando se le cortocircuita el cerebro*_ ) y, de todos los chicos, era con el que más se relacionaba. Era fácil hablar con él y siempre parecía tener algo que decir. Y a ella le parecía bastante guapo.

 _Jamás le diría eso a la cara._

Pero entre que era un idiota y un pervertido ( _todavía no entendía cómo podía pasar el tiempo con Mineta, pero allá él_ ), nunca se había fijado en el rubio realmente. Hasta que el muy estúpido empezó a animarla y a elogiarla por su supuesto talento musical. Él apenas había visto su habitación una vez y sin embargo la recordó y le dijo que le parecía genial. ( _A pesar de que la primera vez le dijo que le parecía poco femenina, lo que solo hizo que sus inseguridades aumentaran. Pero a ella le gustaba su habitación así y, si lo pensaba bien, Kaminari no lo había dicho como algo realmente malo._ )

A Jirou, hasta el festival, no le gustaba enseñar mucho su pasión por la música porque sentía que se entrometía con su verdadera vocación: ser un héroe. La música es algo muy importante para ella, pero necesitó que todos sus compañeros y toda la UA cantaran y bailaran con ella para dejar de pensar que no podía hacer las dos cosas, que los músicos pueden ser héroes a su manera.

Y además, ella es bastante tímida con ciertos temas.

Kyouka lo sabía y desearía ser más como Mina o Tooru, que siempre dicen lo que piensan y saben cómo hablar con todo el mundo, sin vergüenza. Pero no es tan fácil cambiar tu forma de ser y a ella no se le daba bien fingir esas cosas.

Y cuando Kaminari le dijo que era " _genial que fuera tan buena con los instrumentos_ " y le dirigió una gran sonrisa, se quedó muda. Kaminari también se había dado cuenta de que ese día había estado algo triste por todo ese tema ( _que, por cierto, había empezado él al decirle a todos que su hobbie era genial, cuando a ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y todavía no había aceptado ese lado de ella. Aunque eso no lo sabía él todavía._ ) y la intentó animar diciéndole eso; Kyouka quedó impresionada por lo inteligente que era Kaminari emocionalmente.

Puede que el chico no fuera el más inteligente con los libros, pero a la hora de leer a las personas, socializar y cosas por el estilo, Kaminari era muy inteligente ( _aunque tampoco iba a decirle esto a la cara._ )

El problema fue que a partir de ahí, empezó a notar más a Kaminari. Y no mejoraba la situación el tener que darle clases de guitarra casi todos los días para que pudiera tocar en el festival. Sorprendentemente, no era malo. Y aunque casi le dolía reconocerlo, se lo pasaban muy bien en las clases. O al menos ella lo pasaba bien ( _puede que se pase un poco burlándose de él, pero Kaminari no le ha dicho nada y nunca parece tomárselo en serio, así que no va a parar por el momento_ ).

-Jiroooouuu, este acorde es demasiado complicado.- se quejó Kaminari tumbándose sobre la cama de Kyouka con la guitarra sobre el estómago.- ¿No podemos dejarlo y pasar directamente a las canciones?

Kyouka, sentada en el otro lado de la cama, solo pudo suspirar con resignación, sabiendo que esto iba a pasar. Si Tokoyami había tenido problemas, Kaminari lo iba a tener difícil.

-Jamming Whey, tú fuiste el que dijo que tocar un instrumento era guay y que querías tocar en la banda.- estiró uno de sus auriculares para darle en el costado, haciendo que gritara y se incorporara de un salto. Kyouka soltó una pequeña risa.- Si no puedes realizar ese acorde, no podrás hacer nada, así que sigue intentándolo.

Kaminari puso un puchero, que Kyouka no habría notado antes, pero en ese momento sí lo hizo y le pareció adorable y gracioso ( _en serio, nunca le diría estas cosas_ ) y se siguió quejando:

-¡Joder Jirou, tampoco tenías que darme! Ugh.- se frotó el costado poniendo una mueca, mientras sujetaba la guitarra como podía. Kyouka rezaba todas las noches porque Kaminari no le rompiera ninguna de sus guitarras durante las clases.

Ella solo lo miró con su cara inexpresiva de siempre y volvió a suspirar.

-Escucha, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo y más despacio. Voy a hacerlo yo primero.

Le quitó la guitarra y le enseñó lentamente cómo hacerlo, pero Kyouka se sentía cada vez más nerviosa ante la intensa mirada que el chico le daba. Quería maldecirse mucho a sí misma por ponerse así, ¡antes no le importaba si Kaminari la miraba! Y ahora se daba cuenta hasta del bonito tono amarillo de sus ojos...

 _Kyouka para._

Y entonces, él tuvo que hablar.

-Eres tan buena... si lo de héroe no funciona, ¡podrías ser una estrella del rock totalmente! ¡Yo compraría tus discos!- declaró con un guiño y una sonrisa.

Kyouka sintió que se ponía roja y que de repente hacía mucho calor.

Los auriculares volaron a la cara de Kaminari, prácticamente como acto reflejo. Su parte tsundere le decía que le diera, que de alguna manera había insinuado que a lo mejor no conseguiría ser un héroe, pero su parte racional sabía que solo estaba intentando darle un cumplido.

Él inmediatamente se encogió y se tapó la cara con un grito ahogado, pero no llegó a sentir ninguna vibración.

-No intentes distraerme, Kaminari. Otra vez.- dijo Kyouka con voz tensa y mirando hacia la pared de la derecha, donde se encontraba su póster de Deep Dope.

-Vale.- respondió Kaminari con voz aguda mientras Jirou le volvía a dar la guitarra.

Pero Jirou no dejó de pensar por el resto de la clase en lo guapo que estaba Kaminari tocando una guitarra, sentado y apoyado contra la pared de su habitación. En serio, ¿desde cuando era tan atractivo? De verdad que no entendía cómo había llegado a esta situación y más con el segundo chico más pervertido de la clase. El cual, por cierto, había mostrado interés en varias chicas y ninguna era ella misma.

Jirou sabía que no debía menospreciarse, pero comparada con el resto de chicas...

Y el estúpido de Mineta tenía que recordárselo, siempre hablando de todas las chicas menos de ella. Le gustaba Hagakure, que era invisible y no ella. No quería saber si Kaminari también pensaba igual que Mineta porque lo más probable era que sí, pero intentaba que eso no la molestara mucho.

Pero era difícil. Ningún chico había mostrado interés en ella antes y no podía evitar pensar que simplemente era porque ella no es guapa. Aunque es cierto que ella tampoco había estado interesada en nadie hasta ahora, convertirse en un héroe siempre había sido su prioridad y, de todas formas, ni siquiera sabía qué sentía exactamente por Kaminari ahora mismo.

El amor no es lo principal en su vida y nunca lo será. Para Kyouka, lo más importante es convertirse en un héroe para poder salvar a las personas. Y por eso, no puede distraerse con temas como ella misma o Kaminari.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa cada vez que estaba sola con ese rubio estúpido desde el Festival Cultural.

 **N/A: la verdad es que no sé si seguir esto, dejarlo como un One-Shot o el qué xD Empecé esto porque mi OTP necesita más amor D: He intentado que todo sea lo más canon posible y me he basado principalmente en mi visión sobre cómo está su relación ahora mismo en el manga: personalmente, creo que a Jirou sí le gusta Kaminari y que es él el que solo la ve como una amiga (Spoiler manga: como cuando se imaginó a todas las chicas como maids menos a ella).**

 ***-esto es canon, apareció en la segunda novela ligera de BNHA. Las chicas están hablando de qué kosei de los chicos les gustaría tener por un día y Jirou dijo básicamente lo que he puesto.**

 **PD: en esa misma novela, molestan a Jirou preguntándole si le gusta Kaminari ;)**

 **¡Gracias por leerlo!**


	2. Pesadillas

Kyouka _odia_ el terror.

No soporta nada que tenga que ver con ello: ni películas, ni juegos, ni nada por el estilo. La aterroriza de sobremanera y simplemente no puede aguantarlo. Antes del campamento podía soportarlo de cierta manera, aunque sus gritos durante aquel juego que tuvo lugar antes de que el infierno se desatara dejaron bastante claro a toda la clase B que ella era muy asustadiza. No era lo mismo con villanos, ellos no le daban miedo en sí, era más bien todo lo que tuviera que ver con fantasmas, sustos, monstruos… algo bastante patético e irracional, teniendo en cuenta que los villanos no le parecían tan terroríficos y que ellos sí podían matarla.

 _Supuestamente._

Pero no es algo que ella pudiera controlar, desde pequeña había sido así. Si alguna vez veía una película de terror, esa noche no dormía y sus padres tenían que consolarla durante esa noche ( _o varias, depende de la película_ ). Con el tiempo, directamente dejó de verlas.

No eran su problema o miedo más grande.

Hasta ese momento.

Después del campamento, Kyouka empezó a tener pesadillas que no tenían nada que ver con monstruos o fantasmas.

A veces soñaba que Tooru y ella morían por el gas; otras veces, los villanos las encontraban antes de que llegase el gas y las mataban; otras podía ver cómo mataban a todos sus compañeros y ella no podía hacer nada; otras soñaba que la secuestraban y le quitaban su _kosei_ , después de torturarla. No podía soportar el último, sintiéndose una completa cobarde y muy débil. Rag Doll había sufrido exactamente eso y Bakugou podría haberlo hecho también, y este último parecía estar perfectamente bien. No tenía derecho a sentirse así.

 _Parecía._

Solo había hablado de sus pesadillas con Momo y esta le había confesado que, a veces, también tenía pesadillas, por lo que puede que muchos de su clase estén pasando por lo mismo. Y, conociendo a Bakugou, jamás admitiría estar pasando por algo así si ese fuera el caso. Momo es a la única persona de la clase a la que podría confesarle aquello sin sentirse mal consigo misma por ser demasiado débil. Después de todo, Kyouka no había pasado ni por la mitad de lo que había pasado gente como Bakugou o Midoriya. Y le dolía reconocerlo con Bakugou, puesto que no es que le tuviera mucho aprecio y le parecía que debía relajarse, especialmente por cómo había visto que trataba a Midoriya. Aunque después de todo ese incidente y del Festival Cultural había aprendido a apreciarlo, viendo que parecía estar mejorando con su comportamiento. Hasta se había dado cuenta de que hasta tenían cosas en común.

Y tocaba la batería muy bien. Eso siempre da puntos.

Aquella confesión a Momo la hizo sentirse mejor y, gracias a eso, las dos pudieron hablar y ayudarse mutuamente. Yaomomo y ella se habían entendido muy bien desde el principio de curso. Gracias al incidente de la USJ se acercaron mucho más, cosa que también pasó con Kaminari, y desde entonces se habían vuelto prácticamente mejores amigas. Solían comer juntas y pasar el rato en una de las dos habitaciones. Se llevaba igual de bien con el resto de las chicas ( _y menos mal, porque solo eran seis chicas y como le hubiera tocado una imbécil en clase…_ ), pero Momo y ella se entendían mejor entre ellas. Y, sobre todo, eran más tranquilas que las demás. Y Kyouka apreciaba mucho la tranquilidad, sobre todo después de todo lo que habían pasado en apenas ocho meses...

Pero el caso es que sabía que si veía una película así, si no se desmayaba, iba a tener pesadillas fuertes. Ya sea mezclando el campamento con demonios o algo parecido y ella no quería pasar por eso, _gracias_. Suficiente con tener que lidiar de vez en cuando con sueños horribles.

Pero _por supuesto_ había compañeros a los que las películas de miedo les encantaban. Ya había habido un par de ocasiones en las que habían puesto películas de terror en la sala común y Kyouka siempre subía directamente a su dormitorio, siempre disimulando y diciendo que ese día tenía cosas que hacer; no quería reconocer abiertamente que le daban miedo y que seguramente harían peor sus pesadillas. Con que lo supiera Momo ya era suficiente y no estaba tan mal como para tener que ir a pedir ayuda a Recovery Girl.

Pero, _por supuesto_ , Kaminari Denki tuvo que enterarse.

Fue alrededor de una semana después del festival: Mina, Kaminari, Tooru y Sero estaban hablando en la sala común sobre qué película podrían ver aquel sábado por la noche, mientras el resto terminaba de cenar y hablaban entre ellos. Siempre solían ser ellos cuatro los que elegían las películas y el resto se unía dependiendo de si les interesaba o no.

Bakugou, por ejemplo, solía irse casi siempre.

Y las veces que se había quedado era por dos cosas: o Kirishima lo había convencido de alguna manera o la película era de acción. Si no se cumplía al menos uno de los requisitos (muchas veces tenían que ser los dos), Bakugou se largaba.

Aoyama tampoco se solía quedar nunca, lo que le parecía algo extraño, pero no era de su incumbencia. En realidad, lo único que solía hacer Aoyama era quejarse de la película que finalmente elegían y luego salir de la sala dramáticamente.

Kyouka eran de las que se solía quedar siempre. Excepto cuando eran las películas del género que más odiaba.

-¡¿Y si vemos esta?!- gritaba Mina emocionaba, saltando un poco y señalando a la gran pantalla de la sala común.

Kyouka los observaba jugando con sus lóbulos desde uno de los sofás sentada al lado de Tokoyami, que jugaba tranquilamente con su móvil.

-Ni hablar.- se negó Sero de inmediato al ver la película.- No pienso volver a pasar dos horas viendo una aburrida película de amor.

-Aguafiestas.- refunfuñó Mina mirando mal a Sero y murmuró- No sabes lo que te pierdes.

-Sí que lo sé, ya me hiciste ver una película así.- respondió el chico de pelo negro mirando mal a Mina de vuelta.

-Si al menos hubiera sido una comedia romántica no habría sido tan aburrida…- agregó Kaminari, estando de acuerdo con Sero y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Kyouka no era la mayor fan de esas películas, así que no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con ellos.

-¡No sabéis apreciar el arte!- gritó Mina sacándoles la lengua.

Sero y Kaminari se rieron y, cuando Kaminari iba a agregar algo, Tooru lo interrumpió, emocionada:

-¡Esta!

Todos se giraron y a Kyouka le entraron unas ganas repentinas de tirarse por una ventana. Tooru señalaba emocionada una película nueva de terror que acababan de dejar de proyectar en los cines y que Kyouka conocía perfectamente de verla anunciaba. Y solo el anuncio ya le hacía querer vomitar. Cerró los ojos y rezó porque a los otros tres les pareciera una idea terrible.

No pasó.

-¡SÍ! ¡No me puedo creer que ya esté disponible!- gritó Kaminari de acuerdo en seguida. Kyouka quería tirarle su zapato a la cara- Quise ir al cine a verla cuando la estrenaron, pero con todo el trabajo de la UA no pude ir.- se quejó el rubio mientras miraba emocionado la pantalla.

-Bueno, puede estar bien…- murmuró temblorosamente Sero.

Sero era del grupo que no soportaba las películas de miedo. Pero él siempre se quedaba igualmente a verlas, cosa que Kyouka no podía entender. ¿Morbo? Esa era la principal razón por la que vio algunas cuando era pequeña… O simplemente por no irse a su habitación.

-¡Síííí, yo también quiero verla!- gritó Mina chocando los cinco con Kaminari.

Los cuatro se pusieron a organizar todo mientras el resto de la clase terminaba de recoger los platos y de lavarlos. Kyouka ya estaba preparando su excusa mentalmente, maldiciéndose por no haber tardado más en cenar, ya que al estar en el sofá parecía claramente que no tenía nada que hacer y que estaba esperando a la película. Cuando se puso a pensarlo, estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, podía decir tranquilamente que no quería ver esa película y ya.

 _Sí, eso es lo que haré. No des explicaciones innecesarias._

Cuando todos acabaron, Tooru se aclaró la garganta, se subió a un sofá y empezó a hablar, ignorando completamente las protestas de Iida, que como siempre movía exageradamente sus brazos, por haberse subido al sofá:

-¡Chicos! Vamos a ver esta película.- señaló (sabe que señaló por la posición de las mangas de su camiseta) hacia la pantalla.- ¡Empezamos en cinco minutos!.- Kyouka empezó a levantarse lentamente mientras Tooru se giraba hacia Ojiro, que parecía querer salir de ahí rápidamente, se bajaba del sofá y lo cogía del brazo.- ¡Ojiro-kun vamos a ver juntos la película!

Ojiro parecía que quería morirse pero estuvo de acuerdo y se sentó junto a Tooru en un sofá. Jirou miró a Ojiro con pena, nunca parecía poder negarse a Tooru. Vio que bastante gente de la clase se había ido (muchos tenían que estudiar y a otros no les interesaba la película), incluida Momo. Kyouka se maldijo por no haber esperado a Momo y haberse ido con ella. Kyouka decidió que no necesitaba dar una excusa y simplemente se dirigió al ascensor. Cuando apenas iba por la cocina, una voz la detuvo:

-¿No te quedas, Jirou?

Kyouka se giró para encontrarse a Kaminari, que la miraba con curiosidad. El rubio estaba en frente del microondas haciendo lo que ella suponía que eran palomitas. Ella se puso nerviosa.

Ella _sabía_ que debería haberle dicho que tenía algo que hacer, aunque no se lo creyera y seguir con su plan.

Pero solo le salió ponerse a la defensiva, como siempre con Kaminari.

-Solo voy al baño.

-Pues date prisa, no querrás perderte la película ¿no?- le dijo Kaminari felizmente mientras ella se giraba y caminaba rápidamente a los baños comunes.

 _Muy bien Kyouka, la has cagado, ahora vas a tener que ver la película._

Se quedó en los baños unos minutos sabiendo que si ahora se iba a su habitación Kaminari haría preguntas y de verdad que no quería tener que seguir mintiendo o admitirle que le daban miedo.

 _¿Por qué había tenido que ponerse a la defensiva?_

Casi podía oír a su parte tsundere riéndose de ella.

Y ahora, por no haber dicho que tenía otra cosa que hacer, iba a tener que ver la película… Con suerte quedaría libre algún sitio alejado de la mayoría de la gente y podría fingir que dormía para no tener que ver la película. Suspiró y volvió a la sala común _muy_ lentamente. Cuando llegó a la zona de los sofás quiso gritar porque solo quedaba un sitio en el sofá del centro, en el que mejor se vería la película. Kyouka también quería llorar porque la alternativa era el suelo y encima que iba a tener que ver una película horrible, iba a tener que verla incómoda. También le pareció muy raro que el sitio estuviera vacío cuando había gente en el suelo.

-¡Vamos Kyouka-chan, te estábamos esperando!- le dijo Mina, como si eso fuera algo que debería hacerla feliz.- ¡Y te he guardado un sitio!

Jirou tuvo un mal presentimiento con esa última frase. ¿Por qué Mina iba a cederle un sitio? Y más ahora que se daba cuenta de que su amiga se había quedado en el suelo con Shoji y Kirishima.

-Sí, lo siento.- respondió sentándose en el sitio.

Y entonces vio quién estaba a su lado.

 _Kaminari_.

Él estaba absorto gritándole órdenes a Tooru, que iba a poner ya la película y Kyouka se giró hacia Mina, indignada. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba intentando.

-Me lo agradecerás luego, Kyouka-chan.- susurró la chica de piel rosa guiñándole un ojo.

Desde el campamento, sus compañeras tenían metido en la cabeza que a ella le gustaba Kaminari. Y puede que fuera cierto _ahora_ , pero no antes. Y no se lo había dicho a nadie. Ni pensaba hacerlo en el futuro, con suerte se le pasaría pronto. Para su mala suerte, al menos Mina y Tooru sí pensaban que le gustaba Kaminari; Uraraka, Tsuyu y la culpable de que pensaran eso, Momo, no le habían vuelto a decir nada sobre el tema, sabiendo que la incomodaba.

*La culpable fue Momo porque durante la primera noche del campamento hicieron una fiesta de pijamas con algunas de las chicas de la clase B y ninguna tenía ni idea de qué se hacía en una situación así porque todas habían estado muy concentradas entrenándose para ser héroes durante su infancia como para preocuparse de hacer fiestas de pijamas. Entonces, Tooru sugirió hablar de los chicos: ¿quién querrían tener como novio entre los chicos de sus clases? _Propio de Tooru_. Y al principio todas se quedaron en silencio porque ninguna había tenido novio tampoco y nunca habían pensado en eso, el entrenamiento para ser héroe siempre había estado por delante. Y claramente ninguna quería admitir que le gustaba algún chico de su clase si es que alguna estaba en esa situación. Entonces, Momo tuvo que hablar, inocente como siempre, puesto que Mina la había convencido de que hablar de esto sería una experiencia interesante y las ayudaría en el futuro. Momo estuvo de acuerdo entonces, claro. Aunque no veía cómo Momo había podido pensar que la explicación de Mina era racional. Su mejor amiga es demasiado inocente.

 _Demasiado._

-Parece que ninguna puede pillarle el tranquillo a esto.- dijo Kendou, la chica pelirroja de la clase B, después de ver que estaban llegando a un callejón sin salida, puesto que ninguna decía nada porque ninguna había pensado realmente en el tema. Momo asintió, estando de acuerdo.

-Todos somos compañeros de clase con las mismas ambiciones de convertirnos en héroes y ellos son también nuestros rivales…

-Sí, exacto, no hay ningún chico que querríamos como novio.- dijo Kyouka firmemente.

-Si lo dices así nuestra fiesta de pijamas se acabará pronto, Kyouka-chan.- murmuró Tooru, algo exasperada con todas las chicas.

-Ah…- justo en ese momento, pareció que Momo había recordado algo.

-¿Qué es, Yaomomo? ¡¿Hay una persona a la que quieras como novio?!- Mina estaba llena de expectativas mientras se acercaba a la chica de pelo negro.

-No yo, me refería a Kyouka-san.- Kyouka fue atrapada con la guardia baja por la repentina mención mientras Momo, que estaba sentada justo a su lado, estaba llena de emoción por la historia de amor que estaba por descifrar.-Kyouka-san parece muy cercana con Kaminari-san.- empezó Momo con una mano en la barbilla y mirando hacia arriba, como si pensara mucho en lo que estaba diciendo.- Si recuerdo bien, a menudo hablan entre ellos ... ¿Qué hay de Kaminari-san?

-¡Pa-para! Kaminari es una persona con la que es fácil de hablar, es divertido y jugamos mucho entre nosotros…-Kyouka se defendió como pudo y roja de la cabeza a los pies. No porque le gustara en ese momento, sino porque todas la miraban y por la insinuación: que ella querría tener a Kaminari como novio.

Tsuyu, que estaba a su izquierda, la ayudó e hizo que la atención girara hacia ella.

-Bueno, si salieras con Kaminari-san parece que sería buen novio y estaría lleno de sorpresas.

-¡¿Ehh?! ¿Tsuyu-chan, Kaminari-kun es el tipo de chico que te gusta?- preguntó Mina con los ojos brillando, como si Tsuyu le hubiera dado la mayor primicia del año, girando de Kyouka a la chica de pelo verde.

-No, no es así. Pero lo digo porque a Kaminari-kun le gustan mucho las chicas, ¿no?

Kyouka se avergonzó al escuchar eso y el resto siguió hablando de otros chicos.*

Desde entonces, Mina y Tooru se lo comentan de vez en cuando e intentan planes como hacerla sentarse al lado de Kaminari. No va a funcionar, está bastante segura de que Kaminari solo la considera una amiga. Y recordar el amor que Kaminari siente por todas las mujeres solo la hace sentirse peor consigo misma...

 _Qué he hecho para merecer esto._

Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos y piernas mientras todos terminaban de acomodarse. Debía tener una cara de muy pocos amigos porque Kaminari de repente silbó por lo bajo y se acercó un poco hacia ella para hablarle en voz baja.

-¿Querías ver otra película o qué?- Jirou le dirigió una mirada de muerte sin moverse y Kaminari se alejó rápidamente de ella.- Olvida que te he dicho nada… pero puedes coger palomitas, si quieres.-ofreció con una sonrisa señalando hacia su regazo donde había un gran bol lleno de palomitas.

-No, gracias.- murmuró ella subiendo las piernas y abrazándolas. En ese momento, no tenía el estómago para nada.

Notó que Kaminari la miró por unos segundos y estaba a punto de volverse y preguntarle que qué miraba, pero se giró antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Kyouka suspiró de alivio: odiaba que la miraran demasiado fijamente.

Y la película empezó. Kyouka rápidamente cogió el cojín que había quedado entre ella y Kaminari y lo abrazó junto con sus piernas, para cuando llegara el momento. Quería pegar la almohada fuertemente contra su cara y no despegarla hasta que acabara la película, pero seguro que el idiota de su lado le preguntaría que qué hace y no quería tener que responder a eso.

Al principio todo iba bien, pero Kyouka seguía muy tensa porque sabía que todo iba ir a peor y que esa noche no iba a pegar ojo. Por lo menos el día siguiente era domingo. Pero dependiendo que cómo fuera la película puede que los tres días siguientes tampoco durmiera. Y Kaminari no dejaba de comer palomitas, haciendo mucho ruido en el proceso. Kyouka juró que como las tirara por lo aires si se asustaba y le caía alguna encima le iba a meter el bol por el culo. Aunque por lo menos así tenía algo con lo que distraerse.

Pero eso tampoco pasó.

A Jirou le daban ganas de llorar: Kaminari estaba _disfrutando_ la película y se _reía_. Varios de sus compañeros se _reían_. Y ella solo quería irse a su habitación y hacerse una bola en la cama. Por suerte, parecía que Sero, que a pesar de que solo lo alumbraba la luz de la pantalla parecía algo verde, Kouda (ni siquiera sabía cómo Kouda se había quedado a verla) y Ojirou estaban igual que ella. Llegó un momento de la película que Kyouka no lo aguantó más, se tumbó un poco de lado intentando no tocar a Kaminari para que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se tapó la cara con el cojín, soltando un pequeño grito.

Como más gente había gritado y mucho más alto que ella, suspiró con alivio mientras se calmaba pensando que nadie la había visto. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y había cerrado muy fuerte los ojos. Entonces, alguien le quitó la almohada, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró a Kaminari inclinado hacia ella y sonriendo con una ceja levantada.

 _Sonriendo._

-No puede ser, ¿tienes miedo, Jirou?- preguntó con burla.

Si no estuviera tan mal, Kyouka le habría clavado los auriculares en los ojos, por imbécil. Pero no lo estaba. Y, gracias a su orgullo, consiguió tirarle el cojín a la cara y volver a sentarse normal.

-No tengo miedo, imbécil.- respondió temblorosamente.

 _Genial, no me lo creo ni yo misma._

Kaminari se le volvió a quedar mirando y luego volvió a la película.

Hasta que Kyouka hizo la mayor gilipollez de su vida.

Kaminari ofreció palomitas en voz alta y muchos le mandaron callar enfadados. Jirou ya estaba planteándose decir que iba al baño y luego no volver, después de todo no podía quedar mucho de película. Y si quedaba, pues a la mierda. Pero simplemente no podía moverse, así que pensó que con lo mal que sentía el estómago, si comía algunas palomitas con suerte le entrarían ganas de vomitar y tendría excusa para irse. Realmente no quería vomitar y no creía que llegara a hacerlo, pero era un plan. Y no quería parecer super interesada en las palomitas después de haberle dicho a Kaminari que no quería, así que simplemente alargó el brazo sin mirar.

Y su mano acabó encima de la de Kaminari, que justo había metido la mano en el bol para coger más palomitas. Kyouka se congeló y notó que Kaminari se tensó a su lado.

-¡Lo-lo siento!- susurró ella retirando la mano rápidamente, sintiendo su cara completamente roja.

No podía ver perfectamente a Kaminari, solamente alumbrado por la luz de la pantalla, pero juraría que también se había sonrojado. Quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que el chico volvió a hablar, susurrando:

-¿Sabes? Si tanto querías cogerme la mano solo tenías que pedírmelo...

Kyouka sabía que era una broma, que Kaminari solo estaba intenta aligerar la tensión entre ellos.

Pero es que el chico era tan estúpido y la ponía tan nerviosa...

-¡No es eso, gilipollas!

Y el problema fue que eso no fue un susurro.

Todos en la sala se giraron hacia ellos. Kyouka quería que la tierra la tragara cuando vio que Mina se giraba hacia ella y le guiñaba un ojo. Tragó saliva, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar la pantalla justo cuando mataban a uno de los protagonistas.

 _Anda mira, no voy a necesitar ni palomitas para vomitar…_

Sintiendo que no podía más, esperó a que todos se volvieran a girar hacia la película, viendo que solo era otra disputa normal entre Kaminari y ella, para levantarse e irse a su habitación.

Por suerte, pareció que el único que la había visto irse era Kaminari, pero el chico no le preguntó a dónde iba.

 _Mejor._

Casi corrió a su habitación y cerró de un portazo cuando ya estuvo dentro. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y sentía una opresión en el pecho. Fue probablemente la mezcla de la película, Kaminari y el nerviosismo por tener la atención de todo el mundo en ella. Frotó sus ojos bruscamente y se dirigió al armario para ponerse su pijama mientras sentía que la opresión en su pecho seguía ahí. Esa noche no iba a dormir nada. Mientras veía la película todo era normal y no pensaba mucho en ella porque intentaba concentrarse en cosas como en el pelo de Mina o en el sonido de Kaminari comiendo palomitas, pero ahora le venían flashbacks de ella y sabía que no iba a dormir. Solo rezaba por no gritar mucho durante la noche para no alertar a Tooru, que estaba en su mismo pasillo. Cogió su móvil, apagó las luces, se tumbó en la cama y estuvo un rato con él, mirando noticias sobre héroes y música. La ansiedad seguía ahí y no se iba a ir hiciera lo que hiciera, así que simplemente bloqueó el móvil y cerró los ojos.

Mala idea.

Imágenes de la película aparecieron en cuanto lo hizo y se apresuró a taparse hasta arriba, gimiendo y cerrando los ojos muy fuertemente. Su corazón martilleaba duramente contra su pecho y solo empeoraba cada vez que oía algún ruido de su habitación causado por los objetos. Respiró pesadamente y sintió que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, encogiéndose más.

 _¿Y si un villano entraba por la ventana?_

 _¿Y si ese ruido que acababa de oír desde el baño era un villano que estaba esperando el momento oportuno para matarla?_

 _¿Y si venía una asesino y la mataba como a aquel chico de la película?_

 _¿Y si…?_

Cuando vio que esto no iba a ninguna parte y que no podía ser más patética, se levantó corriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho a encender la luz, se puso unas zapatillas y decidió bajar a la sala común a prepararse un té. Cuando era pequeña y le pasaba, su madre solía hacerle té para que se relajara. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar qué hora era, pero esperó que la película ya hubiera acabado y que no hubiera nadie ahí, porque seguía teniendo los ojos llorosos.

Y la vida la odiaba mucho, al parecer.

El mismísimo Kaminari Denki estaba en la cocina.

Kyouka se paró en seco al llegar y reconocer quién era y Kaminari hizo lo mismo al oír pasos y girarse hacia el ruido. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos y Kyouka apartó la vista en seguida, avergonzada. Para empezar, seguro que tenía los ojos rojos y que estaba horrible. Y a ella le daba mucha vergüenza mirar a alguien tanto tiempo a los ojos, especialmente a Kaminari.

-¿Estás… bien?- preguntó el chico lentamente, en voz baja y observándola con cuidado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le respondió ella de vuelta, ignorando completamente su pregunta.

-Hoy me tocaba a mí lavar los platos y me he dejado mi parte para después de la película. El resto acaba de irse a sus habitaciones.- Kyouka asintió, preguntándose cómo es que no se había cruzado con Tooru y luego fijándose en que el chico estaba en frente del fregadero con unos guantes amarillos que Iida mismo había comprado para la clase. Si no hubiera estado tan mal habría bromeado con él. Kyouka se dirigió a un armario para sacar todo lo que necesitaba para hacer el té mientras Kaminari dijo algo más.- Mina y Tooru se estaban preguntando a dónde habías ido.- murmuró Kaminari mientras volvía a abrir el grifo para seguir con su tarea.

Kyouka volvió a asentir sin decir nada y empezó a preparar su té. Mañana tendría que decirle a Mina y Tooru que simplemente se había empezado a sentir mal, aunque no creía que se lo fueran a creer. Tal y por cómo había sucedido todo, se pensarían que tenía algo que ver con Kaminari (que en parte sí) y se pondrían muy molestas. Kyouka casi gime en voz alta al imaginarse la situación.

Se sorprendió al ver que Kaminari no intentaba darle conversación y los dos trabajaron en completo silencio. Ella lo agradecía mucho porque no estaba de humor para hablar y menos si Kaminari se ponía a bromear.

Pero este fue uno de los momentos donde vio que Kaminari Denki era mucho más de lo que dejaba ver.

Kyouka se sentó en la mesa a beberse el té cuando Kaminari volvió a hablar, de espaldas a ella y en voz baja y ronca.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta, Jirou.

Kyouka casi se atraganta con el té y se quedó mirando la espalda de Kaminari durante al menos un minuto en el que el único sonido que llenaba la sala era el del agua que salía del grifo. Se puso nerviosa, quedándose en blanco por unos momentos y hasta tentada de decirle la verdad.

 _Ni se te ocurra, Kyouka._

-Estoy bien, Kaminari. Simplemente no podía dormir.

-Mientes.- Kyouka casi salta en su silla ante el tono uniforme y duro que había utilizado Kaminari.- ¿Es algo que he dicho?- preguntó el rubio en voz baja, todavía sin girarse. Kyouka se quedó un momento admirando la ancha espalda de Kaminari, que parecía tensa.

 _Espera, ¿se piensa que es su culpa?_

-¿Qué? ¡No!

Kaminari se giró entonces y la miró mientras se quitaba los guantes.

-Tienes los ojos rojos, Jirou… ¿ha pasado algo? Eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti, ¿sabes?- Kaminari miró hacia arriba, como si estuviera nervioso.- Llevas toda la noche rara, puedes decirme lo que sea que haya pasado…

Kyouka quería abrir la ventana porque estaba empezando a tener mucho calor debido a los nervios de estar hablando con Kaminari así. ¿Y desde cuándo era Kaminari tan serio?

-¡No ha pasado nada, Kaminari!- susurró-gritó la chica.- Es solo que no me sentía bien.

Su historia cada vez era más distinta y Kyouka ya solo rezaba porque Kaminari no se diera cuenta de las inconsistencias.

-¿Y por qué te has quedado a ver la película si te sentías mal?- Kyouka no respondió, pero parecía que Kaminari no quería una respuesta porque de repente abrió los ojos y la miró aún más intensamente.- Ha sido la película, ¿verdad?

-¡No!

-¡Pero has estado toda la película asustada y gritando! ¿Tanto miedo te ha dado?- no lo decía burlonamente, parecía más bien curioso.- No pensaba que a ti te dieran miedo esas cosas…-Eso la molestó mucho. Que le gustara el rock no quería decir que también amaba las películas de miedo, como si fuera un estereotipo. Kaminari siguió hablando sin parar, acercándose a la mesa.- Como siempre estás tan calmada y nada te perturba, me he sorprendido cuando te he visto tan asustada con la película… y ni siquiera daba tanto miedo, deberías ver la primera parte, es mucho peor. Peor me refiero a que es mucho mejor en cuanto a sustos y...

Kyouka gruñó y se levantó.

-¡Sí, imbécil! ¡Me ha asustado y ahora no voy a poder dormir porque las pesadillas van a matarme como llevan haciéndolo estos últimos meses! ¡Pero ahora será peor, porque he visto la puta película!

Kyouka lo cortó, arrepintiéndose no más acabar su frase. Kyouka había puesto las dos manos sobre la mesa y acabó las frases sintiendo mucho calor en las mejillas y los lóbulos apuntando hacia arriba, muestra de su enfado. Kaminari se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta y Kyouka se dió cuenta de que ahora estaban bastante cerca y que podía notar la casi cabeza y media que le sacaba Kaminari, intimidándola un poco. Otra vez, volvieron a mirarse durante lo que pareció una eternidad con Kyouka volviendo a perder al mirar primero hacia abajo.

-¿Tienes pesadillas?- susurró el chico, diferenciándose del grito que había soltado ella.

No sabiendo qué decir exactamente, Kyouka se quedó en silencio. No podía creer que se lo hubiera contado a Kaminari y que él no se estuviera burlando. Bueno, todavía no se lo había contado, pero su boca desde luego le había dado una introducción al chico eléctrico. Cogió los auriculares por las puntas y los juntó como suele hacer cuando está nerviosa, sin poder evitarlo, y levantó la vista hacia Kaminari. La mirada del chico le dio algo de miedo porque ahora la observaba muy serio. Ella iba a responder cuando una voz grave los interrumpió.

-¿Qué se supone que hacéis a estas horas aquí y gritando?.-los dos soltaron un grito por el susto, el cual casi le da un ataque en el corazón a Kyouka, y se giraron para encontrarse con Aizawa-sensei, que los miraba con la cara aburrida de siempre. Aunque parecía algo enfadado. Kyouka supuso que fue por su arrebato y se sintió culpable: su profesor debía estar durmiendo ya o haciendo alguna otra cosa importante.- Si no dejáis de gritar, mañana los tres nos lo pasaremos muy bien en vuestro castigo. Ahora a la cama, ¡ya!

Aizawa-sensei lo había dicho todo tan serio y tosco como siempre, pero todas las veces que lo hacía los asustaba mucho porque sabían que su castigo no sería bonito. Asintieron varias veces y muy rápido y Aizawa-sensei se fue por donde había venido. Dejaron escapar un suspiro y se miraron para después reírse todo lo silenciosamente que pudieron.

Kyouka se sentía muy bien repentinamente, olvidando por un momento lo que acababa de pasar.

Los dos recogieron todo rápidamente con Kyouka ayudando a Kaminari para acabar antes y luego se dirigieron juntos a los ascensores. Ninguno dijo nada en todo el camino y rezaba porque Kaminari no le preguntara nada.

Y no lo hizo.

Pero dijo algo que la acompañaría y la atormetaría a partes iguales durante los días siguientes:

-Jirou.- ella se giró hacia él, nerviosa. El ascensor de los chicos llegó antes y estaba caminando hacia el interior mientras hablaba, rascándose el cuello por la parte de atrás, como si estuviera nervioso.- Si necesitas hablar, puedes venir a verme. Prometo que sé escuchar muy bien.

Apenas le dió tiempo a girarse a mirarla para darle una pequeña sonrisa antes de que las puertas se cerraran, dejando a una sonrojada Kyouka en medio del pasillo.

 ***-todo esto es parte de la segunda novela ligera oficial de BNHA. Hay gente que no sabe de su existencia, así que decidí poner el trozo que nombré en el anterior capítulo. Los diálogos los he puesto tal cual están en la novela. Hay también una escena algo Kamijirou en la primera novela, veré si puedo encajarla en algún capítulo^^**

 **No prometo actualizar muy seguido, ¡pero he decidido seguirla! Muchísimas gracias a todos por leerla, ponerla en favoritos, comentarla y seguirla, me encanta conocer gente que ama el Kamijirou y BNHA. En esta parte he decidido explorar la parte de Jirou que se ha visto a veces en el manga (Tsuyu y Uraraka comentan en la prueba de valor que Tooru y Jirou estaban gritando mucho y luego en el festival Jirou se niega a ir a la casa del terror de otra clase) y simplemente me pareció buena idea. Espero que os haya gustado^^**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

Besos3


	3. Dudas

Kyouka llevaba sin poder dormir bien tres días.

" _Jirou, si necesitas hablar, puedes venir a verme. Prometo que sé escuchar muy bien."_

Las palabras de Kaminari también la perseguían constantemente junto a las pesadillas. La idea de ir a la habitación de Kaminari y contarle todos sus miedos era muy tentadora y se odiaba a sí misma por verla así. Se dijo que no le contaría nada de eso a _nadie_ exceptuando a Momo, ya que no veía cómo contarlo a más gente realmente la fuera ayudar; si eso, la harían ver débil y eso es algo que odia. Y no eran simplemente las pesadillas, sentía que todo la estaba abrumando: la Liga de los Villanos, el campamento, se sentía débil, el propio Kaminari… demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo y no sabía qué pensar de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Kyouka se sintió débil en el campamento: se desmayó por el gas y no pudo hacer absolutamente nada. Luego tampoco pudo hacer nada por Bakugou, porque seguía inconsciente y sus amigos pudieron haber muerto. Bueno, sus amigos y ella podrían haber muerto en múltiples ocasiones desde que empezó en la UA, pero por lo menos en la USJ pudo hacer algo. Y ya ni hablar del festival deportivo: fue eliminada en la segunda ronda y ni siquiera estuvo cerca de pasar. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho… ¿habría tenido alguna oportunidad?

¿Qué había hecho realmente hasta ahora?

Luego pensó en Kaminari, que no se había burlado de ella cuando tuvo su arrebato y pareció preocupado.

Y le dijo _eso_.

¿Pero realmente quería decirlo o estaba siendo solo educado porque son amigos? Muchas veces dices cosas así solo por educación, como cuando dices "¡Tenemos que quedar algún día!" pero luego nunca se queda. Kaminari es un buen amigo y estaba segura de que intentaría ayudarla, pero tal vez solo lo había dicho para hacerle ver que estaba ahí si algo realmente malo pasaba, no para que fuera y le contara todos sus problemas cuando le apeteciera. Además, ¿que iba a hacer? ¿Presentarse en su habitación sin más, obligándole a dejar de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo en ese momento, y contarle todo sobre sus pesadillas y preocupaciones? No creía que estuvieran tan cerca como para hacer eso… ¿lo eran? Y aunque lo estuvieran, ella no es Mina. Jamás podría entrar como si nada a la habitación de Kaminari, se moriría de vergüenza. Y más tras la realización de sus sentimientos hacia el chico. Además de que Kaminari seguramente se quedaría flipando: Kyouka nunca había ido a su habitación después del primer día. Seguramente, cuando había dicho hablar se refería en los parques o en la biblioteca de la UA.

La imagen de Kaminari en una biblioteca la hizo reír porque no se lo imaginaba en un sitio así.

 _La única razón por la que le doy tantas vueltas a esto es porque es Kaminari._

 _¿Desde cuando soy así?_

Kyouka se miró en el espejo aquel lunes por la mañana y se quedó ahí unos cinco minutos admirando sus ojos envueltos en ojeras y su pelo completamente desordenado. Estaba horrible. Y tenía clase en media hora. Le daba tiempo a vestirse y tomarse algo rápido de desayuno si se daba prisa.

Normalmente se levanta antes y desayuna con la gran mayoría de la clase en la sala común, pero estos últimos días no han sido normales. Dado que no puede pegar ojo, solo se queda verdaderamente dormida sobre las cuatro o cinco de la mañana y porque ya no puede más, así que esa noche había dormido literalmente tres horas, más o menos. Por suerte, sabía que en unos pocos días se le pasaría. O más bien rezaba para ello, porque como se quedase dormida en una clase se moriría, tanto de vergüenza como por el castigo que el profesor le diera.

 _Más me vale no quedarme dormida con Midnight-sensei…_

Intentó arreglarse lo mejor que pudo, lavándose la cara con agua fría varias veces para despejarse. Hubiera sido mejor si tuviera maquillaje y supiera cómo usarlo, pero ella no solía maquillarse, así que ya de principio no tenía nada que pudiera usar para cubrirse las ojeras. Pensó en ir a pedirle algo a Tooru, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Tooru no se puede maquillar (bueno, por poder _puede_ , pero no tendría ningún efecto). También se dio cuenta de la suerte que tenía Tooru en ese aspecto: nunca tenía que preocuparse por cómo se veía porque literalmente no puede verse. Kyouka se preguntó si Tooru siquiera se peinaba. Con lo coqueta que es seguramente sí, aunque no se viera. Después de divagar un rato como producto de su cansancio, pensó en ir a pedírselo a Mina, pero saber que tendría que ir hasta su habitación con lo cansada que estaba la echó para atrás inmediatamente. Mina era demasiado ruidosa también, le daría dolor de cabeza en cuanto entrara a su cuarto.

 _Bueno, pues todos verán mi cara de mierda._

No es que no fuese así ya durante el resto del curso (ella y la mitad de la clase), pero las ojeras y el cansancio eran mucho más pronunciados ahora. Suspiró con resignación mientras se colgaba la mochila y salía de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Con suerte, habrían sobrado tostadas y podría comerse una por el camino hacia el edificio principal.

…

El día transcurrió normalmente, aunque varias personas le preguntaron que qué había estado haciendo esa noche para tener esas ojeras y si estaba bien. Mineta hizo un comentario pervertido sobre eso, ganándose que Kyouka le diera con los auriculares. Notó que Kaminari la miró de manera extraña, como preocupado, pero no le dijo nada, cosa que agradeció. Que no le hubiera dicho nada a nadie sobre su arrebato ni lo comentara ahora en clase le dio una sensación cálida en el pecho, por lo menos parecía genuinamente preocupado por ella. Al menos, aparentemente no le había dicho nada a nadie. El resto del día hablaron normal y continuaron bromeando entre ellos como siempre.

Momo hizo lo mismo que Kaminari y en clase solo la ayudó a hacer que el resto dejara de preguntarle cosas. Fue luego, en el almuerzo, cuando hablaron del tema. Por suerte, las dos solían sentarse solas y alternando de mesa cada día, así que Kyouka pudo contarle todo tranquilamente sin tener miedo a que las demás chicas vinieran a sentarse con ellas y por lo tanto pudieran interrogarla más. Kyouka evitó nombrar a Kaminari porque no estaba lista para confesarle a Momo que puede que tuviera sentimientos por él. Su historia perdió algo de sentido cuando eliminó a Kaminari por completo de ella, pero Momo no dijo nada y solo la animó, como siempre. Pero realmente empezaba a considerar que tal vez debería contárselo, podría ayudarla con sus sentimientos…

 _No, no puedo contárselo ni a Momo. Qué vergüenza._

-Kyouka-san, deberías ir a ver a Recovery Girl y decirle lo que te pasa, podría darte algo que te ayude a dormir hasta que se te pase.- le dijo su mejor amiga preocupada.

-No. Se me pasará pronto, no te preocupes.- Kyouka le dió una pequeña sonrisa, pero Momo no parecía muy convencida.

La semana transcurrió normalmente y cada vez dormía mejor, pero estaba durando mucho más que cuando era pequeña. El problema era que todas sus inseguridades y miedos se estaban juntando y Kyouka solo quería morirse. Y se sentía muy cansada. No podía esperar al viernes, que es cuando podría dormir más. Con suerte, ya podría dormir bien.

Cuando llegó el esperado día, Mina y Hagakure corrieron emocionadas al centro de la sala común, poniéndose delante de todos. Querían anunciar algo y aprovecharon que todos volvían del entrenamiento de la tarde para contarlo.

-¡Tenemos un anuncio!- gritó Tooru emocionada. Se giró hacia la chica de piel rosa para darle paso.-¡¿Mina-chan?!

-¡Aizawa-sensei nos ha dado permiso para ir todos al cine esta noche!

Tardaron un segundo en reaccionar.

-¡¿En serio?!- gritaron Kirishima y Kaminari en sincronía con los ojos brillando.

Casi todos estaban hablando, emocionados sobre esto. Normalmente no tienen permiso para salir de la UA entre semana y los findes de semana debían pedirlo y hacer que lo padres presentaran una hoja afirmando que sabían lo que su hijo/a fuera hacer y que le daban permiso.

Kyouka solo quería dormir, no se encontraba con ganas de hacer nada. Le dolía mucho la cabeza también, aunque claramente era por el cansancio. Kyouka no podía entender cómo Kaminari, Kirishima, Mina y Tooru estaban siempre llenos de energía pese a estar continuamente entrenando y estudiando.

Bueno precisamente estudiando, esos cuatro, no.

-¡Aizawa-sensei ha dicho que nos da permiso si volvemos pronto y todos juntos!- seguía contando Tooru.- ¡Primero tenemos que decidir una película y luego todos a cambiarnos para poder irnos cuanto antes y llegar a tiempo!

Bakugou resopló y empezó a caminar hacia los ascensores.

-¿A dónde vás, Bakugou?- le preguntó Kirishima en voz alta, haciendo que la mayoría se girase hacia el rubio ceniza.

-Es una mierda de plan y tengo cosas que hacer.- murmuró el chico explosivo con las manos en los bolsillos y sin girarse.

-¿Dormir es un mejor plan? Pareces un viejo, Bakugou.- se burló Kaminari con una ceja levantada.

 _Has vivido bien, Kaminari._

Una explosión salió de la palma derecha de Bakugou que se giró hacia Kaminari con una mirada asesina.

-¡¿QUIERES PELEA, PIKACHU DE MIERDA?! ¡MÉTETE EN TUS PUTOS ASUNTOS Y MUÉRETE!

Y Bakugou desapareció por las escaleras, sin tener paciencia para esperar al ascensor. Kaminari ni se inmutó y él y Sero resoplaron, ya acostumbrados a Bakugou. Kirishima pareció preocupado, pero se quedó en la sala común con los demás.

Jirou bostezó y notaba que los ojos se le empezaban a cerrar.

Si iba al cine, iba a ser una pérdida de dinero.

-Lo siento, pero yo no me encuentro bien, chicas.- dijo Kyouka mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor.- Pero pasároslo bien.

-¡¿Quééééé?!- gritó Mina cogiéndola del brazo.- ¡Kyouka-chan, tenemos que ir todas!

-¿Te encuentras tan mal, Kyouka-chan?- le preguntó Ochaco con cara de preocupación.

Kyouka se sintió un poco abrumada y Momo vino a su rescate.

-Chicas, si no se encuentra bien no podemos obligarla. Estoy segura de que la próxima vez vendrá.

-¡Pero joooo!- se quejó Tooru agitando los brazos.

-Kyouka-chan, si te sigues encontrando mal ve a Recovery Girl.- le dijo Tsuyu con un dedo en la barbilla y también mirándola preocupada.

Kyouka llevaba toda la semana desanimada y sus amigas lo habían notado. Ella no quería preocuparlas más, pero solo tenía ganas de ducharse, ponerse el pijama y dormir. Kyouka les sonrió, como disculpándose silenciosamente y se dirigió a los ascensores.

Se despertó sobre la hora de la cena, como si su mente fuera un reloj. Estuvo a punto de seguir durmiendo, pero se dijo a sí misma que debía cenar algo. No podía irse a dormir, después de haber entrenado durante toda la tarde, sin cenar. La cabeza le dolía incluso más que antes y decidió que debería darse prisa. El único que debía seguir en el edificio era Bakugou, a menos que más gente se hubiera echado atrás después de que ella se fuera. No sabía si quería que Bakugou estuviera en la cocina cuando bajase o no. Sí quería porque Bakugou cocinaba muy bien. Tan bien que no es ni gracioso, ¿hay algo que se le dé mal a ese chico? El caso es que podría pedirle que le cocine algo para cenar. Seguramente le rechazará, pero puede intentarlo. O puede que sobre algo de lo que haga para sí mismo, de ahí sería más fácil pedirle algo...

La parte que no quiere que esté es porque Bakugou es Bakugou.

Cuando bajó, el chico explosivo no estaba y no había ni rastro de comida ni de que alguien hubiera estado en la cocina.

 _¿Entonces Bakugou ni siquiera ha bajado a cenar?_

No pudo evitar preocuparse un poco, Bakugou también había estado raro últimamente.

 _Bueno, lo que sea. No es de mi incumbencia lo que hace Bakugou._

Se hizo un simple bocadillo y se lo comió lentamente en las mesas de la sala común mientras miraba sus redes sociales en el móvil. Mirando por encima, vio que iban a echar un programa especial de música y le entraron ganas de verlo. Solo duraría un rato y luego volvería a la cama. Terminó de cenar, limpió todo y se dirigió a la sala común. Encendió la televisión y se tumbó en el sofá de lado y apoyando la cabeza en una almohada. Era raro poder hacer eso ya que siempre había bastante gente en la sala común y solo tres sofás, así que Kyouka disfrutó de la sensación. Parecía que estaba en su casa y eso le dio un poco de nostalgia, pero desechó ese sentimiento en cuanto empezó la película. Alargó su lóbulo izquierdo y apagó la luz para estar mejor.

Tremendo error, porque se quedó dormida apenas cinco minutos después de que empezara el programa.

Empezó a despertarse cuando notó que alguien la sacudía.

Y no de forma dulce precisamente.

-¡Despierta Chica-Audífono, joder!

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Bakugou arrodillado en frente del sofá, sacudiéndola para despertarla.

 _¿Qué cojones?_

Aún atontada, intentó ordenar sus pensamientos rápidamente. Primero: se había quedado dormida. Segundo: vio que su programa ya había acabado, así que había estado mínimo una hora durmiendo en el sofá. Tercero: por alguna razón que desconoce, Bakugou la ha despertado.

Se puso recta en el sofá saltando como un resorte haciendo que Bakugou se echara hacia atrás y se pusiera de pie.

-Tienes un sueño jodidamente pesado, ¿lo sabías?- le gruñó el chico.

-¿Por qué cojones me has despertado?- preguntó Kyouka cerrando su ojo derecho y se frotaba el pelo con la mano izquierda, acostumbrándose a la luz. Bakugou debía de haberla encendida al bajar.- Y mi nombre es Jirou.

Su pregunta pareció hacerlo enfadar, pero a Kyouka le daba exactamente igual. Con Bakugou era muy difícil tratar y no iba a comportarse amablemente con él solo para no hacerlo enfadar. Y debería aprenderse su nombre de una jodida vez, ya llevaban en la misma clase ocho meses.

-¡¿Querías que te dejara ahí dormida y que cuando volvieran todos te vieran?!- gritó el chico con su cara enfadada de siempre (esa cara le hacía mucha gracia) y soltando pequeñas explosiones

 _Espera._

 _Espera._

 _¿Bakugou le estaba haciendo un favor?_

 _¿Bakugou?_

 _¿Y además sabía que a ella no le hubiera gustado ese tipo de atención?_

 _Wow._

Desde el festival, Kyouka había pasado a entender mejor a Bakugou, incluso sabiendo interpretar lo que sus gritos querían realmente decir. Hasta habían pasado alguna tarde tocando música juntos y hablando como personas civilizadas (más o menos, todo lo que puedes hablar normal con Bakugou). Aún así, no se esperaba para nada esto.

Kyouka parpadeó un par de veces como si fuera estúpida y eso solo pareció enfadar más a Bakugou, que gritó un " _¡Joder, muérete!_ " y empezó a dirigirse hacia la cocina. Kyouka notó el olor en el aire y comprendió que Bakugou había bajado a cenar y era por eso que la había visto. La chica se levantó corriendo y lo siguió hasta agarrarlo de la manga para pararlo. Menos mal que tenía buenos reflejos y se apartó rápidamente antes de que la alcanzara una explosión que hizo Bakugou al girarse, aún más enfadado, pero no le soltó la manga por si acaso Bakugou decidía irse antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo.

Kyouka miró hacia la mesa y vio que había un plato vacío.

 _¿La había dejado dormir un rato mientras cenaba?_

-Solo quería darte las gracias, ¿vale?- le dijo la chica con una mueca y sonrojada por tener que decir esas palabras, mirando hacia las palmas de Bakugou.

-¡Más vale que estés agradecida Chica-Audífono!

-¡Que mi nombre es Jirou, apréndetelo de una vez!

Y entonces la puerta se abrió y un gran coro de voces inundó la habitación.

-¡Mierda!- murmuró Bakugou. Kyouka se dió cuenta de que probablemente Bakugou quería evitarlos a todos y por su culpa, al haber tardado tanto en despertarse, no había podido irse a tiempo. Ella también quería evitarlos.

-¡Bakugou, Jirou! ¿Estabais cenando? - preguntó Kirishima alegremente, que entró el primero junto con Kaminari y Sero.

Entonces los tres parecieron congelarse y mirar hacia abajo.

Jirou se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba sosteniendo la manga de Bakugou.

 _Genial._

Kyouka la soltó en seguida y echó un paso atrás.

-¿Se puede saber qué cojones estáis mirando?-preguntó Bakugou gruñendo.

Por suerte o por desgracia, antes de ninguno pudiera decir algo, vino Mina gritando.

-¡Kyouka-chaaaan! ¡La película ha estado genial, deberías haber venido! ¿Te sientes mejor?- la cogió del brazo y empezó a saltar, transmitiendo todo su entusiasmo.- ¡Bakugou, tú también!

Bakugou solo gruñó y se puso a recoger su plato.

-¡¿Has hecho carne?!- gritó Kirishima volviendo a su expresión feliz y mirando a Bakugou.- Ohhhhhh, ¿ha sobrado algo?

-Está en la nevera, Pelo de Mierda.- murmuró Bakugou girándose hacia el fregadero para lavar su plato.- ¿No has comido algo en el cine?

-¡Bakugou eres el mejor!-gritó Kirishima con los ojos brillando.- Y sí, ¡pero sigo teniendo hambre!

-Por supuesto que lo soy, imbécil.- dijo Bakugou sin girarse.

A Kirishima se le puso una sonrisa tan grande en la cara que casi ciega a Kyouka. El pelirrojo se acercó a Bakugou, le dió un apretón en el hombro derecho y luego se dirigió hacia la nevera. Le parecía divertido cómo Bakugou solo dejaba que Kirishima le hiciera este tipo de cosas, aunque si alguien se lo dijera probablemente lo negaría. Si alguno otro lo tocaba lo solía mandar a volar. Kaminari suele ser esa víctima, porque Sero es más inteligente y sabe que no debe molestar a Bakugou. Aunque, como ya se había dado cuenta toda la clase, Bakugou estaba cambiando. Casi se burla de lo rojas que se pusieron de repente las orejas del chico explosivo.

-¡Espera! ¿En serio? ¡Yo también quiero!- gritó Mina soltando el brazo de Kyouka y yendo hacia Bakugou.- ¡La comida de Bakugou es la mejor!

-¡Yo también, no he comido palomitas y tengo hambre!- gritó Sero siguiéndola.

-¡A VOSOTROS NO OS HE DICHO NADA!- gritó Bakugou girándose bruscamente con un brazo levantado donde llevaba el plato mojado, como amenazándoles con tirárselo. No creía que lo llegara a hacer. O al menos esperaba que no.

-¡Bakugoooouu no seas así!- se quejó Mina haciendo un puchero.

Kyouka los miró, divertida.

-¿Estás mejor?

Casi salta del susto.

Kaminari seguía a su lado, mirándola preocupado con las manos en los bolsillos. Kyouka quiso mentirle, pero no se lo iba a creer, así que dijo una verdad a medias:

-Sí, solo necesito dormir más. Con suerte, podré hacerlo este fin de semana.

Kyouka esperaba que con esa respuesta Kaminari se fuera corriendo a intentar robarle comida a Bakugou, pero el chico siguió ahí y estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa, sobre todo porque no apartaba la mirada de ella. Ella no podía quedarse tanto tiempo mirando a alguien y menos a los ojos. Pero claro, es que ella es bastante tímida y Kaminari es probablemente la persona más social de la clase junto a Mina y Kirishima.

-Lo dije en serio, lo sabes ¿no?- Kyouka parpadeó, ¿se refería a lo del otro día? ¿a lo que llevaba persiguiéndola toda la semana?- De verdad que puedes venir a hablar conmigo cuando quieras, Jirou. Sé que algo más que las pesadillas está pasando por tu cabeza y me parece que hablar con alguien te ayudaría.

 _Sí, se refería a eso._

Y, en serio, ¿cómo era tan perceptivo? Daba hasta miedo.

-No voy a hablar de esto aquí, Kaminari.- murmuró ella con tono firme, bajando su mirada al suelo.

-¿Entonces dónde?- Kyouka lo miró como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas.

-¡N-no lo sé Kaminari! ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

Los dos estaban haciendo una mezcla entre susurrar y gritar para no llamar la atención del resto.

-¡Porque eres mi amiga! Odio ver cómo sufren mis amigos. Esto también es parte de ser un héroe, ¡déjame ayudarte, Jirou! De verdad que parece que necesitas hablar.- dijo el chico completamente serio. Nunca lo había visto tan serio y eso, mezclado con que le había dejado bastante claro que la quería ayudar, hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

-¡Imbécil! ¿Tenías que decirlo tan dramático?- respondió ella cerrando los puños y mirando a un lado, mientras sentía que sus lóbulos se levantaban hacia arriba.

-¡Eh!- Kyouka lo miró.- Pero ha quedado bien, ¿no?- Kaminari le dió un guiño y Kyouka gruñó mientras su estómago daba un vuelco. El chico volvió a su expresión seria.- Va totalmente en serio, Jirou.

Kyouka tragó saliva y apretó los puños más fuerte.

-Mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Kaminari volvió a sonreír y asintió varias veces rápidamente. Kyouka negó con la cabeza, riéndose un poco.

 _Estúpido Kaminari._

 _Mañana_ llegó demasiado pronto para Kyouka.

Había dormido toda la noche y toda la mañana. A pesar de tener su primera noche de sueño sin interrupciones, seguía sintiéndose muy cansada. Pasó la primera parte de la tarde en la habitación de Ochaco con todas las chicas; hablaron de las clases, de los próximos exámenes finales y de cosas nada relacionadas con los héroes, como la serie a la que Ochaco y Tooru estaban enganchadas. Kyouka estaba un poco en las nubes y apenas participó. Por suerte, ninguna pareció notarlo o simplemente lo atribuyeron a que seguía cansada.

Kyouka no pudo parar de pensar en Kaminari. ¿Le avisaría él o debía hacerlo ella? Después de todo fue ella misma la que le dijo que hablarían al día siguiente. Pero, ¿cuándo y dónde? Para empezar, no tenía ni ganas de hablar con él porque no sabía cómo empezar. Joder, ni siquiera podía ordenar sus pensamientos como para contárselos a alguien. Y además también estaba nerviosa por contárselos a Kaminari, de todas las personas. Antes de pudiera seguir divagando en su mente, su teléfono sonó: alguien le había enviado un mensaje.

Kyouka cogió el teléfono con cara aburrida, pensando que sería su madre o alguna amiga de la escuela media.

Pero era Kaminari.

 **Jamming Whey:** _¿Vienes? Estoy en mi habitación. Aunque podemos ir a la tuya, si quieres._

Kyouka se quedó mirando la pantalla demasiado tiempo, procesando lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Kyouka-chan? ¿Pasa algo?

Kyouka se sorprendió y se le cayó el móvil. Tsuyu la estaba mirando con ojos curiosos, siempre era la más observadora. Antes de que pudiera coger el móvil, Mina se lo quitó y se puso a leerlo.

-¡Mina, dámelo!- gritó Jirou muy nerviosa e inclinándose hacia Mina para intentar recuperar su teléfono.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO, OH DIOS MÍO! Es Kaminari, ¿verdad? ¡A veces lo llamas así!- Mina estaba básicamente saltando sentada y Kyouka recuperó su móvil. La expresión de Kyouka le dio a Mina la respuesta.- ¡AHHHHHHH!

-¿Kaminari-kun? ¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó Uraraka, también curiosa.

-¡Le ha mandado un mensaje a Kyouka-chan diciéndole que vaya a su habitación!- Kyouka quería estrangular a Mina. Tooru y Uraraka gritaron emocionadas mientras Momo y Tsuyu parecían sorprendidas. La chica de piel rosa cambió su expresión emocionada por una que parecía enfadada.- ¡ESPERA! Kyouka-chan, ¿hay algo que no nos has contado? ¡¿Estáis saliendo y no me has dicho nada?!

Mina parecía seriamente indignada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!- gritó Kyouka más alto de lo que le habría gustado y estaba segura de que toda su cara estaba roja.- Simplemente somos amigos y vamos a pasar el rato, ¿vale? ¡Sé que tú también pasas tiempo con él, Mina!

Kyouka pensaba que así se acabaría la tontería.

Pero no.

-Pero ¿te gusta?- preguntó Tooru emocionada.- ¡Somos todas amigas, Kyouka-chan, puedes contárnoslo! ¡No diremos nada! ¡Siempre estáis bromeando y te ríes mucho con él!

Kyouka estaba muy incómoda y solo quería irse de allí. Apenas había empezado a reconocer sus sentimientos en ese momento, no quería contárselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a sus amigas.

-Chicas, Kyouka-san ya ha dicho que son solo amigos.- dijo Momo tranquilamente. Kyouka quería abrazarla, por estas cosas era su mejor amiga.- Y solo debe decir algo si quiere hacerlo.

-Sí. No tienes que decir nada si no quieres, Kyouka-chan.- agregó Ochaco dulcemente. Ahora, Kyouka se sentía mal por haber intentado que Ochaco hablara sobre su enamoramiento meses atrás.

Mina pareció indignarse aún más.

-¡OH OH OH, mira quién fue a hablar! Todavía no nos has dicho si el que te gusta es Midoriya o Iida, Ochaco-chan. ¡Seguimos esperando!

Ochaco se puso muy roja.

-¡Ya os dije que no me gusta ninguno!- se defendió la pobre chica como pudo.

Kyouka suspiró y se levantó, no podía dejar esperando a Kaminari tanto rato y no podría contestarle bien si seguía en aquella habitación.

-Nos vemos luego.- Kyouka oyó quejas de Mina y Tooru y ella simplemente les sacó el dedo mientras salía de la habitación y volvía a ponerle atención a su móvil. Se dio cuenta de que Kaminari le había envíado más mensajes y se sintió mal. Aunque también le hizo gracia.

 **Jamming Whey:** _Jiroooou, ¡no me dejes en visto D:!_

 **Jamming Whey:** _¿Jirou? No te habrás echado atrás, ¿no?_

 **Yo:** _Lo siento, estaba con las chicas. Voy a tu habitación, llegaré en cinco minutos._

Prefería ir a su habitación porque el chico tenía literalmente mil cosas que hacer por si se quedaban en un silencio incómodo o si se aburrían. En serio, solo había visto una vez la habitación de Kaminari, pero era como si hubiera cogido de todo un poco y lo hubiera juntado ahí. Recordaba vagamente que tenía incluso una diana. Por suerte, también notó que estaba ordenada. Al menos aquel día. Esperaba que siguiera igual.

Conforme subía en el ascensor al piso de Kaminari se puso nerviosa. ¿Qué iba a decir al entrar? ¿Y después? Y peor, ¿y si alguien la veía entrar a la habitación de Kaminari y se pensaba cosas raras? Se acordó de que en el mismo pasillo estaban Kouda, Ojiro e Iida, lo que la dejó más tranquila porque los tres, a diferencia de Kaminari, eran tranquilos y no dirían nada. Cuando por fin salió del ascensor contuvo la respiración y caminó hasta la puerta de Kaminari y llamó con dos toques que le salieron demasiado débiles por los nervios. Podía oír música de la habitación del chico y casi rueda los ojos: lo sentía tanto por los demás de aquel pasillo si Kaminari estaba siempre así. Aunque seguro que Iida lo mantenía bastante a raya con el volumen. Kyouka empezó a pensar que Kaminari no la había escuchado por la música y cuando fue a volver a llamar, la puerta se abrió. Kaminari se apoyó en la puerta y le dio una sonrisa que la tranquilizó un poco: menos mal que el chico era como una mariposa social y con suerte no habría muchos silencios incómodos.

-¿Estabais en medio de una charla de chicas?- bromeó el chico eléctrico.- ¿Habéis hablado de mí?

-Sí y te estábamos criticando.- bufó la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡¿Ah?! Yo sé que en realidad todas me amáis.- Kaminari guiñó su ojo derecho.

-Amamos que nos cargues los móviles.-respondió Kyouka sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

-¡¿Solo por eso?!-Kaminari se hizo el indignado y Kyouka se rió.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, una voz sonó por todo el pasillo.

-¡KAMINARI-KUN!

Kyouka acababa de notar que seguían en el pasillo y que la puerta de Kaminari estaba abierta, por lo que la música se oía ahora por todo el lugar. Al parecer, había alertado a Iida, que venía desde su habitación moviendo rígidamente los brazos.

-No me jodas… ¿otra vez?-se quejó Kaminari por lo bajo. Kyouka tenía razón: Iida solía echarle la bronca a Kaminari por el volumen de la música. Kyouka pensó que tenía suerte de que su habitación no estuviera en el mismo pasillo que Iida, porque entonces nunca podría tocar música. Aunque ella solía hacerlo en horas libres, cuando sabía que no iba a molestar a Tooru, que era su única vecina.

Iida se congeló un momento al verla en la puerta y Jirou maldijo por lo bajo: no quería que se enterara nadie de esto y ya lo sabían todas las chicas e Iida.

-Buenas tardes, Jirou-kun.

-Hey, Iida.- le devolvió el saludo Jirou, mucho más informal.

-¡Kaminari-kun, te dije que controlaras el volumen!- volvió Iida a la carga tras el saludo, señalando a Kaminari como si hubiera cometido un gran delito.

Kaminari solo tenía una cara de irritación.

-Que sí, Iida…

Kaminari entró a la habitación bufando y apagó la música mientras Iida seguía quejándose y Kyouka asentía y le daba la razón solo para joder un poco a Kaminari, que la miró mal. Cuando el chico eléctrico volvió a la puerta, Iida ya estaba más tranquilo.

-Bueno, espero que no vuelva a pasar, Kaminari-kun.- el rubio asintió simplemente, pero Iida parecía satisfecho. Kyouka se preguntó si Iida realmente conocía a Kaminari o simplemente le tenía demasiada fe.- Vuelvo a mi habitación.

Ella y Kaminari lo despidieron con un asentimiento de cabeza y el chico se fue tal y como había venido. Kyouka suspiró de alivio en su mente porque no hubiera pensado nada raro de que ella estuviera en la puerta de Kaminari.

-Bueno... ¿entras?

Jirou asintió y pasó junto a él con una creciente sensación de nerviosismo.

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar, seguir y poner en favoritos esta historia, me alegráis el día! ^^**


	4. Desahogo

_-Bueno… ¿entras?_

Kyouka se encontró en medio de la habitación de Kaminari, observándola sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ella estaba de espaldas al rubio mientras este cerraba la puerta. Literalmente, no sabía a dónde mirar: la habitación de Kaminari, como ya recordaba, estaba llena de múltiples objetos distintos que no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro.

Su edredón y cortina le parecían muy horteras, con estampados de animales, y se preguntaba cómo es que a Kaminari le gustaban, si normalmente era el chico que mejor vestía de la clase junto con Todoroki, para sorpresa de todas las chicas. Luego vio la diana colgada en la pared encima de la cama y de verdad se preguntó si alguna vez la utilizaba o era solo para decorar. También pensó que le gustaría jugar con él, su padre tenía una en casa y solía practicar su puntería con ella lanzando los dardos con sus lóbulos. Luego vio una pelota de baloncesto al pie de la cama y un par de _skates_ junto al escritorio ¿Kaminari _sabía_ montar en _skate_? Y no solo eso, uno estaba siendo utilizado como estantería. ¿Era Kaminari un _skater_ antes de entrar a la UA?

Sí que lo había visto alguna vez jugando al baloncesto con Kirishima y Sero, así que eso no la sorprendía tanto, pero en serio, ¿ _skates_? Kyouka se rió internamente al imaginarse a Kaminari aprendiendo a montar y cayéndose muchas veces. Kaminari no era un chico super deportista, como Kirishima o Bakugou, así que Kyouka supuso que simplemente tenía todo esto por diversión.

Nada tenía sentido en esa habitación. Bueno, no tenían sentido unas cosas con las otras: desde la lámpara ondulada a las matrículas colgadas de la pared. Vio que tenía un montón de gorros...¿para qué cojones quería Kaminari tantos gorros si nunca le había visto llevar uno? Y por supuesto había algunas pegatinas o detalles con forma de rayo: eso le pareció muy tierno. Kaminari tenía también muchas camisetas con detalles parecidos, así que no se sorprendió mucho por eso; al chico le gustaba su kosei y era parte de su personalidad, como en la gran mayoría de las personas. También tenía figuras de acción, y al pie y al lado del escritorio había muchas revistas apiladas en dos estanterías. Parecían revistas de héroes y música, a primera vista.

 _Seguro que las porno están detrás para que nadie las vea._

Ese pensamiento casi la hizo sonrojarse y no debería hacerlo: ya sabe cómo es Kaminari de pervertido y supone que son cosas normales entre los adolescentes.

Se fijó también en que tenía un ordenador bastante grande, pero lo que de verdad le llamó la atención fue el gran número de cascos y auriculares que poseía Kaminari, todos colgados ordenadamente encima del ordenador; también se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de discos de música que poseía el chico junto a un tocadiscos y unos altavoces.

 _Un tocadiscos._

Sabía que a Kaminari le gustaba la música y que compartían algunos gustos, pero ver todo eso en su habitación fue totalmente distinto y le gustó mucho. Definitivamente iba a probar ese tocadiscos y a escuchar su música.

La habitación era básicamente Kaminari: una caja de sorpresas que debías ir descubriendo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- susurró una voz en su oído, erizándole la piel.

Sus auriculares volaron por instinto y le dieron a Kaminari en los ojos, que se puso a gritar mientras Kyouka intentaba calmarse del susto y la vergüenza.

-¡No hagas eso, Kaminari!

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!-Kyouka soltó una respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y se quedó ahí parada mientras Kaminari se recuperaba. El chico seguía restregándose los ojos cuando siguió hablando (o más bien murmuró, pero Kyouka, con su kosei, podía oírlo perfectamente).- Encima de que voy a ayudarte…

Kyouka se enfadó al oír eso.

-¡Fuiste tú quién insistió tanto!- apretó los puños mientras gritó eso y después se dirigió hacia la puerta con pasos fuertes.- ¡Si no querías, no haber dicho nada! ¡Estoy perfectamente!

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta una mano agarró su brazo.

-¡No, Jirou!.- Kyouka luchó un poco por soltarse, pero Kaminari la tenía bien agarrada.- Era solo una broma, ¿vale? Y no estás bien, así que no mientas. ¿Podemos hacer esto bien?

Kyouka dejó de luchar y se relajó, haciendo que Kaminari la soltara lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a salir corriendo. No es que Kyouka no quisiera hacer eso... en realidad quería huir a su habitación porque Kaminari la ponía demasiado nerviosa. ¿Y si se daba cuenta de lo que ella sentía? Era demasiado perceptivo y no estaba segura de cuán bien disimulaba ella… pero ya era tarde para irse. Y su otra mitad no quería irse de todos modos. Giró lentamente y se enfrentó al chico eléctrico, que tenía los ojos un poco rojos del golpe de sus auriculares y que le dio una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que ella suspiró y miró al suelo.

 _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente adorable?_

Kaminari se dirigió a su cama y se sentó apoyado en la pared y con las piernas cruzadas.

Kyouka se quedó parada en el sitio.

En su habitación siempre se sentaron en su cama, ¡pero estaban tocando instrumentos! ¿Debería sentarse en la silla del escritorio? O se podía sentar al borde de la cama y completamente lejos de Kaminari…

-Emmm… Jirou, no muerdo, lo prometo. Aunque podemos hablar de pie, si quieres. Pero mi cama es muy cómoda.- Kaminari había subido los brazos y los había doblado para apoyarlos sobre su nuca mientras bromeaba tranquilamente.

Kyouka no sabía si quería pegarle o besarle.

-Ya lo sé imbécil.- Kyouka se dirigió a la cama y se sentó a la izquierda del chico, apoyada en la pared con los pies colgando al borde de la cama.

-¿Sabes? Siempre eres tan guay y dices lo que piensas que cuando te veo actuar tan tímida se me hace muy raro…- la última parte la dijo más baja y cubriéndose un poco con los brazos, como temiendo una mala reacción de ella.

-Si solo querías criticarme habérmelo dicho.- murmuró tensamente Kyouka sin poder mirarlo y concentrándose en sus manos, que había unido en su regazo. Ya sabía que era tímida a veces y deseaba no serlo, ¿tenía que recordárselo?

-¡No te estoy criticando!- se quejó Kaminari.- Solo he dicho que me sorprende, no que sea algo malo…- Kyouka lo miró mal y Kaminari levantó una ceja.- Si no dejas de estar a la defensiva no vamos a solucionar nada, Jirou.

-¡No estoy a la..!- se dio cuenta de que sí: estaba a la defensiva. Se calló y se cruzó de brazos volviendo a alejar la mirada de Kaminari, avergonzada porque el chico en realidad tenía razón. No es que lo fuera a admitir ni nada.- ¡Bien, pues dime tú! ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Pareció pillar a Kaminari con la guardia baja.

-¡¿Qué?! Pues, ¡no sé! lo que quieras…- la última frase fue más una pregunta que una afirmación. Jirou solo soltó un "tch" y siguió sin mirarlo.- Vale, Jirou, perdón… Pensaba que pondrías más lucha, como que cambiarías de tema o algo...- Kyouka lo miró, incrédula.- ¡Pero no era algo malo!- corrió a decir el chico y luego suspiró.- Por favor Jirou, estoy intentando ayudar y me pones muy nervioso.

 _¿Yo le pongo nervioso?_

Kyouka alzó una ceja.

-Voy a ir directo al grano, Jirou.- Kaminari bajó la voz y preguntó suavemente.- ¿De qué tratan tus pesadillas y cuánto tiempo llevas teniéndolas?

Kyouka dudó antes de responder, con voz temblorosa, pero no sin antes aclarar algo:

-Nada sale de este cuarto ¿me oyes, Kaminari?.-el chico asintió varias veces muy rápido. Kyouka subió las piernas y las abrazó contra su pecho.- Empezaron tras el campamento y van cambiando…

-¿Que los villanos te matan?

Kyouka alzó la vista hacia Kaminari, muy sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kaminari ahora estaba serio.

-Yo también he tenido alguna pesadilla, Jirou.- se rió sin ganas su compañero de clase. Kyouka quería preguntarle más, viendo que Kaminari estaba siempre tan alegre y sin preocupaciones, pero él seguía hablando.- Pero tú pareces tenerlas más seguidas y peores. ¿Con qué más sueñas?

-Pues… depende. A veces el gas me mata, otras los villanos, otras veces me secuestran y me cortan los lóbulos...- ahí le tembló la voz y le pareció que Kaminari se encogió un poco.- Odio el terror y por eso la película del otro día me dio pesadillas fuertes.- Kaminari asintió.- ¿De qué van las tuyas?

-¡¿Eh?! Estamos hablando de ti, Jirou.-Kaminari agitó los brazos y puso voz aguda. Kyouka lo miró mal, no cayendo en su intento de cambio de tema. Kaminari gimió, resignado.- Mira, solo… de lo mismo que tú, ¿vale? Creo que a todo el mundo le dejó tocado el maldito campamento. Como tú, nadie lo dice, pero estoy bastante seguro de que más gente está teniendo pesadillas y otros problemas…

Kyouka se quedó en silencio. Había pensado en la posibilidad de que más gente de clase lo estuviera pasando mal y que nadie lo decía por distintas razones, pero le sorprendió que Kaminari también lo pensara. Aunque no debería hacerlo: después de todo, Kaminari es más observador de lo que parece para según qué cosas y lleva viéndolo desde el Festival Cultural.

-¿Y eso es todo?- Kaminari le preguntó después de aquel silencio.- ¿Las pesadillas es lo único que te molesta?

-¿Qué? ¡Sí! ¿Qué más me podría molestar?- respondió ella demasiado bruscamente.

Kaminari la miró como si estuviera tratando de completar un puzle.

-Que estallaras de esa forma el otro día me dice que llevabas tiempo queriendo soltarlo. Y en realidad llevas desde que acabó el festival algo rara.- Kyouka tragó fuerte y Kaminari se sentó ahora mirando hacia ella, inclinándose un poco.- Y que hayas respondido así también me dice que algo más te molesta ¿Qué es?

-Simplemente estoy algo abrumada por todo, Kaminari. Nada más.- Kyouka giró la cara para no tener que mirarle.

-Vengaaaaa, Jiroooou.- Kyouka seguía sin ceder y sin mirarlo. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró de golpe, casi chocando con la cabeza de Kaminari, que estaba a unos centímetros de la suya y se quedó ahí. Kyouka sintió el color subir a sus mejillas.- Hasta que no lo sueltes, no te vas a quedar tranquila…

-¡Que no es nada!- gritó ella alejándose un poco, sintiendo que sus lóbulos se levantaban solos. Kaminari debió interpretarlo simplemente como vergüenza por haber invadido su espacio personal y se alejó él también.

-Si no fuera nada no te pondrías así. ¿Qué es? ¿Los exámenes? Eres muy inteligente, Jirou, tú no vas a tener ningún problema, no puedes ser peor que yo…- Kyouka disfrutó del cumplido, pero se preocupó por la última frase, que Kaminari había dicho con una pequeña risa forzada, pensando en que debería hablar con él sobre ese tema en otro momento. También la estaba enfadando su insistencia.- ¿O es otra cosa? ¿Te gusta alguien?- Kyouka casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.- Yo soy un experto, puedo ayudarte…

-¡¿De dónde te sacas todas esas tonterías?!- estalló Kyouka, roja.

¡¿Y experto?! ¡¿Cómo va a ser él un experto?!

-¡Estoy intentando saber qué te pasa, Jirou! ¡Solo quiero ayudar! ¡Tú me ayudaste mucho con la guitarra, déjame ayudarte ahora! ¡Y..!

Kaminari siguió intentando convencerla hasta que Kyouka sintió que no podía más.

-¡Lo que pasa es que me siento jodidamente débil!-Kaminari dejó de hablar de golpe. Kyouka sentía lágrimas de frustración en los ojos.- ¡Excepto en la USJ, no he hecho nada! No llegué a la fase final del festival deportivo, nadie me ofreció ir a su agencia, en el campamento me desmayé por el gas y no me enteré de nada, ¡pude haber muerto! Luego no pude hacer nada por Bakugou y simplemente me siento mal, ¿vale? Mejoró con el maldito festival, pero ahora…

Soltó un sollozo y se quitó con la manga algunas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

Qué vergüenza, llorando delante de Kaminari.

-¿Ahora qué?- susurró Kaminari, animándola.

-¡Pues que no sé qué esperar! ¿Y si la Liga vuelve a actuar? ¿Qué pasa si consiguen colarse aquí? ¡No sé si podré hacer algo!

-¡Eres jodidamente fuerte, Jirou!- Kaminari se acercó a ella, la agarró por los hombros y la hizo mirarlo.- Si no hubiera sido por tu calma en la USJ quién sabe qué habría pasado, ¡intentaste salvarme! Y llegué a la fase final del festival deportivo, pero quedé como un imbécil… ¡Y tampoco hice nada en el campamento, literalmente! ¿Crees que yo soy débil?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

-¡Entonces no pienses eso de ti misma! Vas a ser un gran héroe, Jirou, no tienes que tener miedo.- Kyouka lo miró con los ojos abiertos durante unos segundos hasta que no pudo más y empezó a llorar de verdad. Le daba mucha vergüenza llorar delante de otra persona y más delante de Kaminari, pero las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que se frustrara más y cayeran aún más lágrimas. Kaminari pareció entrar en pánico y apartó las manos de sus hombros, como si quemaran. Empezó a agitar los brazos nerviosamente.- ¡Jirou, no llores más, por favor! ¡¿He dicho algo malo?! ¡No llores, por favor, no sé qué hacer cuando las chicas lloran!

-¡Al revés, imbécil!- se rió Kyouka entre sollozos con las dos manos en su cara.- ¡¿Por qué siempres sabes qué decir?!

Notó que el peso de colchón cambiaba y de repente unas manos le apartaron las manos de la cara. Kaminari estaba delante suya, de rodillas sobre el borde colchón. Kyouka intentó volverlas a poner sobre su cara porque seguro que estaba horrible, pero Kaminari no le dejó.

-¿Ya has dejado salir todo lo que tenías que decir?- preguntó Kaminari suavemente.

 _No. También está el tema de que me gustas pero eso jamás te lo diré._

Kyouka solo asintió un poco, todavía sollozando, y Kaminari debió creerla porque le soltó las manos, se puso de rodillas y le hizo estirar sus piernas, que seguían dobladas contra su pecho desde el principio de la conversación. Se preguntó qué narices estaba haciendo, pero la respuesta llegó en un instante: después de estirarle las piernas, se sentó muy cerca de ella, la volvió a agarrar de los brazos y la arrastró a un apretado abrazo. Kyouka soltó un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, al abrazarla había levantado el peso de Kyouka un poco y estaba inclinada hacia él. Finalmente, se sentó un poco más erguida mientras Kaminari bajaba un poco para que ella estuviera más cómoda y se relajó contra él, abrazándolo también alrededor del torso; olía muy bien y se sentía muy cómoda en sus brazos. Nunca se había dado cuenta de esto, pero comparada con Kaminari era bastante pequeña.

-No la estoy cagando, ¿no?- susurró el chico en su oreja.

-Si sigues hablando, sí.

Los dos se rieron (Kyouka mezclado con sollozos) y siguieron abrazados un rato más mientras ella terminaba de calmarse. Kyouka sintió que ese peso que había estado sintiendo sobre sus hombros desaparecía; no supo cuánto rato estuvieron abrazados, pero se sentía tan bien que casi sintió como que le quitaban una parte de ella cuando Kaminari finalmente se alejó. Se quedaron un momento en silencio con Kyouka luchando para decir aquellas palabras que simplemente debía decir.

-Gracias.- murmuró ella con los labios apretados y mirando la hortera sábana de Kaminari.

-¿Qué?

-¡No me hagas repetirlo!

-¡Qué no te he oído, de verdad!

-¡QUE GRACIAS!- Kyouka empezó a jugar con sus lóbulos, sintiendo su cara completamente roja. Kaminari la miró con la boca abierta.- ¡No te sorprendas tanto, estúpido!

-De nada, Jirou.- se rió el chico con una sonrisa ladeada.

Kyouka sintió que su corazón saltó.

Después de estar en silencio por unos momentos, Kyouka le preguntó si podía ver qué discos tenía y Kaminari asintió con emoción. Pasaron la siguiente hora y media escuchando música y comentando las canciones mientras bromeaban. Quedaron en que tenían que volver a quedar para tocar la guitarra algún día y Kyouka estuvo muy de acuerdo. Cuando ya se estaba acercando la hora de cenar, Kyouka se levantó y le dijo que debía irse a su habitación antes de la cena. La chica se paró antes de abrir la puerta y se giró hacia el chico rubio, que seguía sentado en el escritorio.

-Lo decía en serio, Kaminari. No le digas a nadie lo que hemos hablado, por favor.

-¿Por quién me tomas?- se indignó el chico.- Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie, Jirou. El psicólogo Kaminari está a tu servicio siempre que quieras.- el chico eléctrico guió un ojo y levantó un pulgar, como si fuera un anuncio. Kyouka resopló.

-Lo que tu digas, mi querido psicólogo.- ella le sacó la lengua.

-Pero, ¿solo me has dicho esto a mí? Si se lo contaras a las chicas a lo mejor te sentirías mejor…- sugirió Kaminari inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

-Lo sabés solo tú y otra persona, más o menos. Y no, con contártelo a ti ya he tenido suficiente.-contestó Kyouka tocándose el pelo y pensando en Momo.

Kaminari al principio solo asintió, pero de repente levantó una ceja y la miró juguetonamente.

-Ahhhh, vale.

No le gustó el tono.

-¿Qué pasa con ese tono?- Kyouka levantó una ceja.

-La otra persona que lo sabe es Bakugou, ¿no?

Si hubiera estado bebiendo algo en ese momento se lo habría escupido en toda la cara.

-¡¿De qué narices estás hablando?! ¿Por qué se lo iba a contar a Bakugou de entre todas las personas?

Kaminari le sonrió como con picardía.

-Ayer parecíais estar muy bien antes de que llegáramos.- a Kyouka se le hundió el estómago, no estaba insinuando lo que creía que estaba insinuando, ¿no?- Supongo que se lo contarías, tuvisteis mucho rato para estar juntos. Y durante el festival tocabais juntos y hablabais mucho. ¡Ohhh! ¡¿Por eso estás rara también desde el festival?!

Kyouka quería matarlo.

-Kaminari, te estás montando tú solo una película. Te digo que no es Bakugou la otra persona, es Momo.

-Ah.- Kaminari se rascó la nuca, sonando casi decepcionado.- Pero Jirou, de todas formas, si quieres puedo ayudarte con Bakugou, aunque me sorprende que te hayas fijado en él, siempre es tan malhumorado y bueno… Bakugou.

 _No le pegues..._

 _No le pegues..._

 _EL QUE ME GUSTA ERES TÚ, IMBÉCIL._

 _¿Y cómo es tan ciego que no ve que Bakugou precisamente no parece estar interesado en las chicas? O al menos no es su único interés..._

-¡Que no me gusta Bakugou, Kaminari!

El corazón se le hundió un poco cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras anteriores del chico. Si quería ayudarla con Bakugou significaba que no le importaba que le gustase otro chico, por lo que acababa de dejar claro que ella no le gustaba. Intentó ignorar la presión en su pecho y dejar la cara seria, lo último que quería es que Kaminari se imaginase más cosas.

-Lo que tú digas, Jirou.-le dijo Kaminari sonriendo pícaramente.

Kyouka le sacó el dedo y después salió de la habitación.

El peso que se había quitado de encima al hablar con Kaminari había vuelto con fuerza por otras razones.

A pesar de eso, Kyouka empezó a pasar mucho más tiempo con Kaminari que antes. Principalmente tocaban o escuchaban música juntos y bromeaban entre ellos. A veces jugaban a videojuegos y veían series o películas; en la parte de los videojuegos, Kaminari se solía enfadar porque siempre perdía contra Kyouka y no entendía cómo, mientras que ella siempre se lo estaba recordando para molestarlo. No le volvió a nombrar a Bakugou, así que no había forma de decir si le creyó cuando le dijo que no le gustaba o simplemente sabía que era mejor no hablarle del tema.

Por supuesto, Mina y Tooru no paraban de preguntarle si estaba pasando algo más y siempre tenía que negarlo. Le gustaría decir lo contrario, pero no creía que Kaminari se fijara en ella a menos que cambiase por completo su cuerpo y personalidad. Kaminari seguía intentando ligar con otras chicas de vez en cuando y le dolía, pero ¿qué iba a decir?

 _¿No ligues con otras porque me gustas aunque seas un pervertido y un estúpido, y aunque yo no te guste?_

 _Sí, seguro que así le empiezo a gustar._

Nunca en su vida había estado así por un chico. Nadie nunca le había pedido salir y a ella nunca le había gustado nadie, así que todo esto era nuevo para Kyouka y no sabía cómo hacer para que no le molestara tanto, aunque sospechaba que aunque tuviera experiencia en estos temas le dolería igual.

 _Si me pongo un vestido más femenino a lo mejor le llama la atención…_

En cuanto tuvo ese pensamiento supo que la situación era grave. No iba a vestirse de cierta forma solo para ver si así le gustaba, porque entonces no le estaría gustando por cómo es ella realmente. Porque no es que ponerse vestido o ponerse algo femenino fuera malo, ella incluso tenía algunos vestidos, simplemente no era _su_ estilo. Era una mierda, pero no iba a dejar sus principios.

Y entonces supo que debía contárselo a Momo, simplemente para tener a alguien que le pueda dar apoyo emocional y ayudarla. Se presentó una tarde de domingo en la puerta de su mejor amiga y le contó todo.

-Oh, Kyouka-san… deberías haberme dicho todo esto antes.- la reprendió Momo suavemente mientras se abrazaban.

-Me daba demasiada vergüenza… no sé ni cómo le conté una parte a Kaminari.- Kyouka se separó puso sus manos sobre su cara.

-¿Vas a querer decírselo?

-No, ni hablar. Ya sé que no le gusto así que no es necesario…

-Yo creo que si se lo dijeras sí que le gustarías, Kyouka-san.- Kyouka la miró, sin entender cómo eso podría pasar.- Ahora te ve como una amiga, siempre estáis bromeando. Tal vez simplemente no te vea como más porque eres como su mejor amiga. Si se lo dijeras, a lo mejor cambia de perspectiva.

Kyouka se quedó pensando ante eso.

¿Podría pasar?

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó débilmente.

-No lo sé, Kyouka-san, no es que yo tenga más experiencia que tú.- le respondió su mejor amiga frotándole la espalda.- Sé que no quieres… pero tal vez debas contárselo a Mina y a las demás, puede que ellas te ayuden más que yo.

Kyouka reconocía que si alguien podía ayudarla a entender mejor a Kaminari y todo este tema era Mina. ¿Pero realmente iba a confiar en que ni ella ni Tooru se fueran de la lengua?

Al final se resignó y decidió contárselo a las demás chicas, reuniéndolas a todas en su habitación. Su plan inicial era solo Mina, pero se sentía mal dejando al resto sin saberlo cuando también podrían ayudarla y sabía que solo se preocupaban por ella. Además, también así por fin podría explicarles por qué había estado rara ese último mes y medio.

Les contó simplemente que le gustaba Kaminari y omitió todos sus problemas y su tarde en la habitación del chico. Todo eso eran cosas que prefería guardarse para sí misma y que Momo lo supiera ya era suficiente. Las reacciones de Mina y Tooru fueron exactamente las que se esperaba, menos mal que su habitación estaba aislada y nadie podría oír nada desde fuera. Chillaron como si se hubieran vuelto locas y abrazaron a Kyouka como si hubiera ganado un premio Nobel.

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!- gritaba Mina felizmente.

-¡No puede salir de aquí y lo digo muy en serio, chicas!-exclamó Kyouka en pánico entre los brazos de sus amigas.

-¡Jamás diríamos nada, Kyouka-chan!- lloró Tooru separándose y agitando los brazos.

-¡Haremos lo que podamos para ayudarte!- gritó Mina por su parte.

Kyouka las miró con desconfianza mientras Ochaco, Tsuyu y Momo las miraban con diversión.

-Ni se os ocurra hacer cosas muy obvias.-las dos iban a hablar cuando Kyouka volvió a exclamar.- ¡NO! Primero, que no se os ocurra hacer nada sin que yo lo sepa, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Síííííí!- respondieron de mala gana las dos.

-A mi me hace algo de gracia que piense que te gusta Bakugou-kun.- reconoció Ochaco riéndose un poco.

-A mi no me hace ninguna gracia, no sé cómo ha llegado a ese nivel de estúpido. ¡Ni siquiera hablo tanto con Bakugou!

-Bueno, es cierto que ahora te has acercado más a Bakugou-san. Y eso es un trabajo difícil.- reflexionó Momo en voz alta.

-Decídselo a Kirishima.- estuvo de acuerdo Mina.

-Sí, bueno, Bakugou no es tan mala gente al fin y al cabo…- murmuró Kyouka. Bakugou en realidad le caía mucho mejor ahora y había disfrutado pasando tiempo con él, pero jamás adimitiría eso en voz alta. Y menos ahora que Kaminari se pensaba que le gustaba el chico de las explosiones.- Pero de verdad que no veo cómo piensa que me gusta…

-No te preocupes, Kyouka-chan, al final se le olvidará porque verá que no es cierto.- le dijo Tsuyu, tranquilizándola.

Hablaron un rato más sobre Kaminari en general y de los demás chicos de la clase, hasta que Kyouka volvió a hablar.

-Entonces, ¿creéis que tengo alguna oportunidad? Y no mintáis porque sois mis amigas…- Kyouka empezó a jugar con sus auriculares.

-Kyouka-chan.-comenzó Tsuyu.- Si hay alguien con quien puedo ver a Kaminari-kun saliendo es contigo, parecéis almas gemelas.

-¡¿Almas gemelas?!-Kyouka hizo una mueca, avergonzada. Tsuyu nunca mentía, era la persona más franca y honesta que conocía, así que le sorprendió mucho que pensara eso.

-¡Oh Dios mío, Tsu! ¡¿Te refieres a que los dos tienen marcas en el pelo, verdad?!-gritó Tooru dando palmas (o se imaginaba que daba palmas, por el sonido).

Kyouka se llevó la mano al pelo, inconscientemente. Cuando le daba la luz, se podían ver unas líneas representando el sonido del latido de un corazón, pudiendo deberse a su kosei. Kaminari también tenía una marca de nacimiento en el pelo, pero la suya era visible siempre: mechones de color negro en su flequillo rubio formando un rayo. Hasta ese momento, ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

-¡Y sus kosei combinan tan bien!-se unió Ochaco levantando un puño.

-¿En qué sentido nos combinamos los dos?- preguntó Kyouka levantando una ceja.

-¡Electricidad y sonido, Kyouka-chan!- le respondió Tooru con un tono que decía que pensaba que Kyouka estaba bastante perdida.- ¡Pegan un montón! ¡Sois totalmente compatibles!

Kyouka estaba empezando a pensar que no había sido buena idea decirles nada.

-Vuestros trajes de héroe también son muy parecidos.- agregó Momo sonriendo suavemente.

 _Tú también no, Yaomomo..._

-¡Pero eso es porque el diseñador es el mismo! Eso es totalmente una c…-intentó negarlo Kyouka.

-¡EL DESTINO!-la interrumpió Mina levantando los dos brazos.

Kyouka empezó a pensar que hasta Bakugou la habría ayudado más. Todas empezaron a hablar animadamente de los mucho que pegaban y Kyouka se irritó.

-¡YA VALE!- el sonido cesó de golpe.- ¿No habéis escuchado mi historia? ¡No le gusto! Por mucho que digáis que peguemos por cosas superficiales y que son totalmente coincidencia, ¡eso no va a cambiar el que no les gusto!

-Kyouka-chan…-murmuró Ochaco con tristeza en los ojos.

-¡Pero es que no es por eso solo por lo que creo que tienes oportunidad, Kyouka-chan!- estalló Mina. La chica de piel rosa se le acercó y la agarró por los hombros.- ¿Es que no ves la química que tenéis? Literalmente, todos en la clase lo hemos notado. Trabajáis muy bien en equipo. ¿Y todas esas bromas que os hacéis? ¡Y siempre os estáis riendo juntos!-Kyouka se había quedado sin palabras ¿De verdad todo eso era cierto? ¿Tenían química? O como quiera Mina llamarlo...- Que ahora no le gustes no quiere decir que no lo hará en un futuro. Además, ya sabes cómo es Kaminari: un poco lento con ciertas cosas. Se acabará dando cuenta, Kyouka-chan. ¡Y nosotras te ayudaremos como podamos!

Kyouka estaba casi con la boca abierta y mirando a Mina con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Te odio, Mina.- murmuró Kyouka para después susurrar.- Muchas gracias por decirme todo eso...

-¡Awwwwwww, me ha dicho que me quiere!- Mina la acercó a un abrazo mientras el resto se reían fuertemente.- No tienes que dar las gracias por nada, Kyouka-chan, estamos aquí todas para lo que necesites. Y lo mismo para el resto.- Mina se alejó y caminó al centro de la habitación.- Acabamos de tener una confesión de amor… ¿hay alguien más que tenga algo que confesar?

Mina miró malignamente hacia Ochaco, que de repente se puso muy roja. Muy para el pesar de su amiga rosa, su plan salió mal porque la que habló fue Tooru.

-¡Pues ya que estamos voy a confesar algo!- todas la miraron mientras parecía tomar una gran bocanada de aire.- ¡Me gusta Ojiro-kun!

Literalmente ninguna se sorprendió.

-Ya lo sabíamos, Tooru-chan.- le dijo Tsuyu apoyando una mano en el hombro invisible de su amiga.

-¡¿Quéééé?! ¡¿Cómo?!

Todas se rieron y siguieron hablando durante toda la noche. Le seguía doliendo lo de Kaminari, pero Kyouka no pudo dejar de sonreír en toda la velada.

Jamás dejaría de agradecer el haber encontrado amigas como las chicas de la clase 1A.

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer! La próxima semana no habrá actualización porque estoy fuera, ¡lo siento por adelantado! ^^**


	5. Aliado

Antes de que Kyouka quisiera darse cuenta, Diciembre llegó.

Las cosas en Japón seguían un poco tensas desde el retiro de All Might, pero tras la pelea de Endeavor y Hawks la gente parecía tener un poco más de confianza en el padre de Todoroki, quien casi se derrumba viendo a su padre peleando y casi cerca de la muerte. A Kyouka realmente le daba igual Endeavor, nunca le había gustado particularmente y no había empezado a hacerlo desde la pelea; obviamente, reconocía que era un héroe muy fuerte y capaz y que Japón lo necesitaba si quería mantener el orden, pero no le llamaba la atención más allá de eso. Y aunque había notado ciertas veces que Todoroki, por alguna razón, no parecía querer mucho a su padre, al final se preocupaba por él igual que Kyouka lo hubiera hecho por su padre. Recordando viejas entrevistas de Endeavor, Kyouka podía imaginarse por qué Todoroki no parecía muy cercano a su padre: el héroe de fuego no era el más amigable. Por lo visto, debía ser igual en casa. O al menos parecía ser el caso, no es que ella fuera a preguntarle nada a Todoroki y tampoco era de su incumbencia.

Con Kaminari seguían las cosas igual.

Tampoco es que ella esperase que cambiaran mágicamente de alguna forma y porque se lo hubiera contado a sus amigas. Seguían pasando tiempo juntos, tocando música o ayudándolo a estudiar. Tenía miedo de que Mina o Tooru se fueran de la lengua o se entrometieran demasiado, pero por suerte eso no pasó mucho. Al menos, hasta ese momento, solo se habían burlado de ella en privado y Kyouka daba las gracias por ello. La razón podía ser que también estaban pendientes de Tooru y su enamoramiento con Ojiro y también porque tenían cada vez más que estudiar.

Kyouka le preguntó a Tooru que por qué no invitaba a salir a Ojiro directamente, pero ella dijo que prefería que fuera él porque así estaba segura de que a él le gustaba y se ahorraba la vergüenza. Kyouka casi le da con sus auriculares. ¡¿Por qué Tooru de repente se vuelve tímida?! Si tuviera claro que a Kaminari le gustaba, ella le pediría salir, y Ojiro estaba claramente interesado en Tooru. Pero el chico de la cola nunca decía nada; Kyouka sospechaba que era demasiado tímido, como ella.

En realidad, Kyouka no se atrevería a decirle nada a Kaminari, pero es lo que le dijo a Tooru para ver si así acababa ya con aquella tontería.

No pasó y Tooru estaba con Ojiro igual que ella con Kaminari.

Ella jamás se atrevería a pedirle salir a alguien y menos a Kaminari, que se lo recordaría por siempre y encima tendría que soportar el peso del rechazo. Además, Kyouka no tenía el mismo problema que Tooru con Ojiro: si Kaminari estuviera interesado, le pediría salir de inmediato, no como Ojiro, que era bastante tímido al parecer. Kaminari haría como hace siempre con el resto de chicas que le han gustado y le diría alguna frase ingeniosa para ligar y luego la invitaría a salir.

 _¿No?_

Su mente a veces le hacía tener falsas esperanzas, haciéndole pensar que a lo mejor Kaminari era solo tímido con ella o que se sentía intimidado y por eso no le decía nada. Luego se daba un golpe mentalmente y se le pasaba: si Kaminari estuviera interesado, lo habría dejado notar.

Los exámenes finales del segundo semestre estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y aún así los profesores seguían mandando trabajos y deberes aparte, como si no tuvieran suficiente con estudiar y los entrenamientos de héroe. A ella no se le daba nada mal estudiar y estaba en el top 10 de la clase, pero seguía siendo una tortura y siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando los exámenes se acercaban.

Lo único que la ponía feliz era saber que pronto tendrían sus vacaciones de Navidad. Kirishima y Mina habían organizado un amigo invisible entre todos los miembros de la clase y debían dárselo el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones. A Kyouka le había tocado el propio Kirishima, lo que la había aliviado: Kirishima no era difícil de complacer y además era alguien a quien ella le haría un regalo encantada.

 _Si me hubiera tocado Mineta…_

Todavía tenía que pensar en el regalo, pero aún tenía unas dos semanas.

Lo que corría prisa era el trabajo por grupos que Cementoss les había mandado. Debían leerse un libro y hacer una reseña respondiendo y hablando de ciertos puntos que el propio profesor les había proporcionado. Para mala suerte de los que solían buscar resúmenes en internet, Cementoss les aseguró que en el examen final habría una pregunta relacionada con el libro, a lo que gente como Kaminari o Mina se quejó en silencio.

Todo estaría bien si no le hubiera tocado el grupo de mierda que le había tocado:

Mineta, Bakugou y Kouda.

Lo de mierda no era por el intelecto, Bakugou estaba en el top 3 y era jodidamente inteligente. Mineta y Kouda también lo eran (cómo Mineta lo era, es algo que nunca entenderá).

Era un grupo de mierda porque trabajar con Bakugou y Mineta juntos era imposible y solo la ponía de los nervios.

Mineta soltaba a veces comentarios que sacaban de quicio a Bakugou, que se enfadaba y empezaba a gritarle de vuelta. Otras veces, Bakugou decía algo y Mineta le respondía sarcásticamente, a lo que Bakugou se irritaba y volvían a gritarse. Era un ciclo que nunca acababa. Kyouka no pudo más y al final exigió que cada uno hiciera su parte por separado y luego lo juntaran, cambiando las cosas que no les parecieran bien al resto. Kouda estuvo de acuerdo en seguida, asintiendo muchas veces con pánico en sus ojos, el chico explosivo lo asustaba bastante. Bakugou solo soltó un " _Tch, malditos extras_ " y se fue de la sala común dando grandes pasos. Mineta lo siguió un segundo después diciendo con voz emocionada que tenía algo esperándolo en su habitación y Kyouka resistió el impulso de clavarle sus auriculares en los ojos.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró, agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos, ¿por qué no le habría tocado gente como Momo u Ojiro en el grupo? Son mucho más tranquilos...

-¿Ji-Jirou-san?- Kyouka parpadeó, abriendo los ojos. Pensaba que Kouda también se iría con los otros dos.- ¿Estás bien?

Kyouka se lo quedó mirando unos momentos, todavía con las manos en la cabeza. Kouda la miraba con preocupación y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo el chico siempre era tan amable, era posiblemente uno de sus mejores amigos allí. Desde el examen final contra Present Mic se habían vuelto más cercanos y Kyouka pudo conocerlo mejor, aunque seguía siendo muy tímido. Se alegró al ver que Kouda empezó a hablar más, a pesar de esa timidez. El pobre chico solo necesitaba más confianza; era alguien muy amable y atento. Además, él fue otra de las razones por las que finalmente decidió seguir la idea de la banda en el Festival Cultural: sin sus ánimos, puede que no hubiera cedido. Estaba muy agradecida con él por eso, sabiendo que se molestó incluso en hablarle para darle ánimos cuando normalmente prefería el lenguaje de signos. Al pobre Kouda sí que le había tocado un grupo de mierda, probablemente había maldecido en su mente el que le hubiera tocado con Bakugou. O posiblemente no, Kouda parecía demasiado bueno para eso.

Kyouka no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente.

-Sí, Kouda, no te preocupes.- bajó las manos de la cabeza y luego volvió a suspirar.- No hemos tenido suerte con nuestros compañeros, ¿eh?

Notó que Kouda de repente parecía nervioso, moviendo sus manos sobre la mesa de la sala común. Finalmente, dobló los codos y cerró los puños en una pose de dar ánimo.

-Estoy seguro de que el trabajo estará perfecto al final, Jirou-san.- le dijo él, positivamente.

Kyouka se rió un poco.

-Sí. Esos dos son unos imbéciles pero tendrán el trabajo hecho.- Kouda pareció querer decir algo más, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca y tampoco de sus manos. Kyouka notó su nerviosismo y le sonrió alentadoramente, precisamente con ella no debería sentirse tan nervioso, ella quería devolverle la confianza que él le dió en el festival. Como no pareció que el chico fuera a decir nada, Kyouka tuvo una idea.- ¿Y si hacemos nuestras partes juntos? Terminaremos mucho antes y será más divertido que hacerlo solos.

A Kouda se le iluminaron los ojos y Kyouka se rió suavemente.

-E-eso estaría bien, Jirou-san.

Faltaban dos días para entregar el trabajo. Ese día se iba a reunir con Kouda para terminar lo suyo y al día siguiente se reunirían todos para unir todas las partes que entregarían el siguiente día.

Kyouka no iba a mentir: aquel día había sido un día de mierda. Primero se había despertado con más sueño que con el que se fue a dormir, luego casi se queda dormida en clase de Present Mic y luego lo ha hecho de pena en el ejercicio de entrenamiento con All Might. No era su día y todo empeoró cuando vio a Kaminari en el almuerzo intentando ligar con una chica de otra clase. Como siempre, la chica lo rechazó. Tampoco entendía cómo es que todas las chicas lo rechazaban, porque era un chico muy guapo (que le gustara podría estar nublando un poco su juicio objetivo), aunque ella también rechazaría a un chico guapo que le acercara de la nada a pedirle una cita sin conocerla. Aún así, el humor de Kyouka se agrió para el resto del día, no pudiendo evitar compararse con esa chica, con el pelo largo y ondulado…

 _¿Debería dejarme el pelo largo?_

Y para su desgracia, no podía esconderlo bien porque no tenía ni ganas de hacerlo. Se reunió con Kouda en la sala común y se pusieron manos a la obra. Estaba segura de que Kouda había notado su humor (cualquiera lo habría hecho), pero también lo estaba de que él no le diría nada.

O eso pensaba.

-Jirou-san, ¿hay algo que te molesta?

-¡Sí, todo es una mierda!- gritó, antes de poder evitarlo, lanzando su bolígrafo sobre la mesa. Notó que Kouda se estremeció y Kyouka se arrepintió al instante.- Mierda, lo siento mucho, Kouda. No pretendía saltar así, en serio, tú no tienes la culpa de nada…

Kyouka se llevó una mano a la frente y apoyó el codo en la mesa. ¿Por qué tenía que pagarla justamente con una de las personas que no le habían hecho absolutamente nada?

-N-no te preocupes, Jirou-san.- le respondió él rápidamente. Kyouka apartó la mano lentamente y luego asintió hacia él, dándole las gracias silenciosamente. Volvió a mirar su cuaderno, dispuesta a seguir trabajando, pero Kouda, por alguna extraña razón y como siempre, parecía más que dispuesto a escuchar todas sus penas.- P-puedes contarme lo que sea Jirou-san, tal vez pueda ayudarte. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

Kouda dijo aquello tan bajo y a un ritmo tan rápido que casi no lo pilla de no ser por su _kosei_. Kyouka parpadeó, sorprendida y algo avergonzada. No se merecía a alguien como Kouda, que siempre parecía estar dispuesto a ayudarla.

-E-es solo que he tenido un mal día. G-gracias por preocuparte, Kouda, pero es solo eso.- Kyouka miró al suelo, sintiendo que su cara se calentaba.- Siento haberte gritado, en serio.

-Por favor, deja de disculparte. Todos tenemos días malos.- Kouda tenía las mejillas rojas, Kyouka supuso que de decirle todo aquello, ya que le suponía un gran esfuerzo por su timidez. Kouda le envió una gran sonrisa y Kyouka casi se ciega por ella.

En serio, no se merecía a este chico.

-Siempre eres tan amable, Kouda.- se rió ella dirigiéndole otra sonrisa, sintiéndose mejor que cuando habían empezado a trabajar.

Kouda pareció ponerse incluso más rojo, pero Kyouka no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo porque de repente la puerta principal se abrió y entraron Kaminari y Sero jadeando. Por sus ropas y aspecto, parecían haber estado corriendo.

Kyouka levantó una ceja, ¿desde cuando estos dos corren?

-Joder...Kaminari... recuérdame por qué… cojones... decidimos hacer... esto.- dijo Sero a trompicones, jadeando mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Porque… hay… que cerrarle… la boca... a… Bakugou.- respondió Kaminari susurrando y apoyándose en las rodillas.

Kouda no podría haber escuchado eso, pero ella sí.

-¿Se puede saber qué cojones estáis haciendo?

Los dos se giraron de golpe hacia ella, como si los hubiera pillado cometiendo un crimen y que había hecho la pregunta mirándolos como si fueran imbéciles. Kouda miraba de ella hacia los chicos nerviosamente.

-¡Oh, Jirou, Kouda!- saludó Kaminari alegremente y poniéndose recto rápidamente, como intentando disimular que hace nada se estaba muriendo.- Sero y yo hemos ido a correr… ya sabéis, hay que mantenerse en forma.- les guiñó un ojo.

Sero soltó una risita y Kaminari lo mandó callar por lo bajo.

-¿Desde cuándo vosotros corréis?

-¡Desde siempre!

-¿Ah, sí?-Kyouka levantó una ceja y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y empezando a jugar con su auricular derecho.- ¿Y qué es eso de que le queréis cerrar la boca a Bakugou?

Sero gimió y Kaminari se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Bakugou dice que somos unos debiluchos.- respondió Sero de mala gana.- El otro día fuimos a correr con él y Kirishima, y no aguantamos su ritmo. Y ahora aquí estamos.

-¡Pero vamos a conseguirlo!- gritó Kaminari lleno de determinación.- Además, si me pongo más en forma le gustaré a las chicas.- Kyouka gruñó sin querer y apretó los puños en su regazo, ¿por qué tenía que ser así y encima decirlo tan abiertamente? Su yo interior estaba gritando a todo pulmón " _¡A mí ya me gustas, imbécil!_ "- Kouda, deberías unirte. Y lo mismo el resto, así le cerraríamos todos juntos la boca a Bakugou.- Kouda empezó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza, pero Kaminari seguía a lo suyo.- ¡Vamos a la ducha, Sero!

-Tío, eso suena muy mal…- se rió Sero mientras lo seguía por el pasillo.

-¡¿Ah?!

Kyouka los vio irse con los puños y los dientes apretados.

-Estúpido Kaminari…- murmuró.

No había apartado la vista de Kaminari desde que entró y lo siguió hasta que desapareció de vista. Fue Kouda quien la sacó de su ensoñación.

-¿Jirou-san?

Kyouka volvió a la realidad dando un pequeño brinco.

-¡Sigamos trabajando!-dijo ella fingiendo energía y esperando que Kouda no hubiera notado nada raro.- Vamos a hacer que nuestra parte sea increíble para que Bakugou no pueda decir nada.

Kouda asintió rápidamente y volvieron al trabajo.

Al día siguiente, se reunieron en la habitación de Bakugou para comparar y terminar el trabajo. Acabaron yendo allí por varias razones: la sala común estaba ocupada por otro grupo, nadie quería ir a la habitación de Mineta, Kyouka no iba a dejar que Mineta entrara a la suya y Bakugou se negaba a ir a la de Kouda diciendo algo sobre "su puto conejo". Kyouka se preguntó qué narices había pasado para que Bakugou se negara a estar en la misma habitación que el pobre conejo de Kouda, pero nadie le cuestionó nada a Lord Explosion Murder.

Por suerte, todo fue bastante tranquilo y todos estaban decididos a hacer un buen trabajo. Especialmente Bakugou, que a pesar de que iba de chico malo seguía todas las normas y quería las mejores notas. Y siempre le decía a Midoriya "nerd" cuando él sacaba mejores notas. Kyouka no entendía la lógica de Bakugou.

Siempre se burlaba de eso interiormente: algún día le diría algo… cuando ya no le importara su vida.

No puso pegas a lo que Kouda y ella habían hecho y se sintió orgullosa (que Bakugou no te replicara era algo raro) y ellos no se las pusieron a él, que como siempre había hecho un trabajo impecable. Por otro lado, Bakugou pareció encontrar mil y un errores en el trabajo de Mineta, quien entonces se quejó del trabajo de Bakugou, así que estuvieron un buen rato corrigiendo todo para que estuviera perfecto.

Se acabó haciendo algo tarde y todavía tenían una parte que terminar. Bakugou dijo (más bien gritó) que él lo acabaría y Kouda y Mineta se excusaron porque debían ir a ducharse antes de la cena. Kyouka se quedó con Bakugou porque le parecía mal dejarle todo lo que quedaba a él y, además, ya se había duchado.

-Puedo terminarlo solo, no tienes que quedarte Chica-Audífono.- murmuró Bakugou cuando ya solo faltaba un párrafo.

Kyouka rodó los ojos ante el apodo.

-Si lo hacemos juntos tardaremos menos, Señor Explosivo.

-¡¿AH?! ¡¿Qué me has llamado?!

Bakugou soltó una explosión de verdad ante el apodo y Kyouka levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Apréndete mi nombre de una jodida vez o empezaré a llamarte así siempre.

-ATRÉVETE PERRA.-salieron más explosiones, pero Kyouka podía ver que realmente no le iba a hacer nada, tenía las manos muy alejadas de ella: era solo la manera de intimidar de Bakugou.

Kyouka se empezó a reír y Bakugou siguió gruñendo y soltando explosiones. Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Kirishima, Kaminari y Sero estaban ahí con caras confundidas. Bakugou cesó sus explosiones.

-¡Bakugou!-exclamó Kirishima no más entrar.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué queréis?! ¿Estamos intentando terminar un puto trabajo!- gritó Bakugou irritado, con pequeñas chispas volviendo a salir de sus manos.

-¡Pensábamos que estabas matando a alguien!-exclamó Kaminari con cara asustada.

-No os preocupéis, el Señor Explosivo sabe controlar su poder. Es su temperamento lo que debe mirarse.-respondió Kyouka antes de poder evitarlo.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO, CHICA-AUDÍFONO?!

Eso pareció aliviar la tensión y todos empezaron a reírse de las expresiones de Bakugou. Al parecer, los tres chicos estaban en la habitación de Kirishima jugando a un videojuego cuando escucharon las explosiones y fueron corriendo para ver qué pasaba. Kyouka se preguntó si no deberían estar estudiando, pero luego se dió cuenta de que estaba pensando en esos tres.

-Sentimos haber interrumpido.-se disculpó Kirishima rascándose la nuca y sonriendo ligeramente avergonzado.- ¡Pero tienes que dejar de usar las explosiones aquí, Bakugou! ¡Pensaba que estabas matando a Mineta o algo así!

-No es que el imbécil no se lo hubiera merecido…- murmuró Bakugou soltando un "tch" y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Vamos a volver a la habitación de Kirishima, chicos.- dijo Sero tranquilamente.- ¡Pero que sepáis que el trabajo de mi grupo va a ser el mejor!

-¡En tus sueños Cara Plana!-gritó Bakugou mientras los tres chicos salían riéndose de la habitación.

Justo antes de salir, Kaminari se giró hacia ella y le guiñó un ojo. Kyouka casi se sonroja, pensando que era para ella simplemente, cuando de repente la vista del chico se deslizó a Bakugou y luego otra vez a ella.

 _Será imbécil…_

-Buena suerte, Jirou.- susurró el chico de manera que solo ella lo podría escuchar y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Kaminari, serás…!-jadeó ella sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo que sus mejillas se volvían rojas.

La habitación quedó en silencio tras cerrarse la puerta y Kyouka se la quedó mirando deseando que su kosei fuera un rayo láser en los ojos para poder destruirla en un segundo. Iba a tener que hablar seriamente con Kaminari y dejarle claro que NO le gustaba Bakugou, porque se estaba volviendo algo ridículo. ¿Por qué el destino le había puesto con él para el trabajo? Es como si le estuviera poniendo las cosas difíciles a propósito…

-Si vas a estar ahí quieta sin hacer nada, saca tu jodido culo de mi habitación.-gruñó Bakugou a su lado, ya escribiendo normalmente.

-Cierra la boca.-gruñó Kyouka por su parte, girándose hacia el escritorio otra vez.

Para su sorpresa, Bakugou no le dijo nada y siguió escribiendo normalmente. Kyouka estaba con su parte y no pudo evitar sentir que Bakugou la miraba, pero cada vez que levantaba la vista el chico seguía trabajando normalmente.

-Creo que es mejor poner esto.- decía ella señalando su propio cuaderno.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Vamos a poner esta mierda!- gritó Bakugou como respuesta, señalando el suyo.

 _Y pensar que con ese vocabulario luego escribe ensayos perfectos…_

-Vamos a poner las dos y así quedará más completo.- propuso ella sin vacilar.

-¡BIEN! Pero yo lo escribo.-Kyouka lo miró con resignación.

Finalmente, terminaron. Kyouka no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Dejaron todo listo para entregárselo a Cementoss al siguiente día y Kyouka se levantó dispuesta a irse a su habitación antes de la cena. Cuando cogió el pomo, la voz grave de Bakugou la paró en seco.

-Eres muy patética, ¿sabes?

-¿Disculpa?

Kyouka se giró y se enfrentó a Bakugou, que seguía sentado en una silla y la miraba con expresión burlona.

-Me has oído perfectamente, _Chica-Audífono_.-remarcó el apodo.

Kyouka se irritó.

-¿Y puedes explicarme por qué soy patética?

-Sabes perfectamente por qué.

Bakugou lo sabía, era demasiado observador. Aunque lo negara no la creería.

Kyouka quería matarlo. ¿Con qué derecho se burlaba de ella? ¿Y qué le importaba? No creía que a Bakugou le importasen esos temas y menos si tenían que ver con ella. Entonces, un pensamiento cruzó su mente y sonrió de manera burlona también, haciendo que Bakugou vacilara en su sonrisa,

-Eres exactamente como yo, Señor Explosivo.

Bakugou gruñó y levantó una ceja.

-¿En qué se supone que somos iguales, extra?

-Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

Bakugou soltó un gruñido por lo bajo pero la miró con una expresión neutral mientras Kyouka sonreía victoriosa. Bakugou pareció enfadarse y se levantó, gritando.

-¡NO ME GUSTA KIRISHIMA!

-Yo no he nombrado a Kirishima en ningún momento.- Kyouka se cruzó de brazos y lo miró burlonamente.

Por primera vez en su vida, Kyouka vio a Bakugou completamente desarmado y confundido.

-JODEEEEEEEEER.- Bakugou cogió su almohada y la estampó contra la pared, haciendo que Kyouka se riera por su expresión.

Bakugou la miró, jadeando por la furia y luego sonrió de forma siniestra. Kyouka dió un paso atrás por puro instinto.

-Podría decírselo al puto Pikachu.

Kyouka no dudó ni por un segundo.

-Y yo podría decírselo a Kirishima.

Los dos se miraron seriamente, estaban en tablas.

-Vete a la mierda, Chica-Audífono.

-Si, si. Nos vemos en la cena, Señor Explosivo.

Mientras salía por la puerta no pudo evitar pensar que era malísima guardando sus propios secretos. Y también estaba sorprendida de que Bakugou no le hubiera explotado la cara. Lo bueno era que ahora podría decirle a Bakugou que le ayude a hacerle entender a Kaminari que no le gustaba él, pero no creía que la ayudara. Tendría que usar el chantaje con Kirishima, aunque él pudiera devolvérselo con Kaminari.

Al menos tenía un aliado más.

 _¿Bakugou contaba como aliado?_

 **Creo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta en el manga de que Kouda tiene un crush en Jirou, así que he decidido meterlo también el fic. Ahora la lenta es Jirou, que no se entera xD Soy muy fan de su amistad, así que también quería meter a Kouda como fuera, aunque me da penita porque mi OTP final siempre va a ser Kamijirou .**

 **Y de verdad que me encanta la idea de Bakugou y Jirou ayudándose con Kirishima y Kaminari, así que allá va. En este capítulo tan solo ha empezado, pero creo que Bakugou necesitaría tiempo como para confiar en alguien y entablar verdadera amistad, así que costará un poco. Y, por cierto, lo del conejo de Kouda y Bakugou se explica en otra novela ligera xD por si a alguien le da curiosidad.**

 **Siento que no haya mucho Kamijirou, pero soy de las que prefiere que las cosas vayan más lentas ^^' y necesito que se desarrollen otras relaciones para poder llegar al Kamijirou.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por las lecturas, comentarios y favoritos!**


	6. Planes

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Por qué iba a ayudarte?

-¿Porque es para el chico que te gusta y querrás verlo feliz?

-¡QUE NO ME GUSTA, JODER!

-¡Y UNA MIERDA!

Bakugou Katsuki no era su aliado.

Era un puto grano en el culo.

¿En qué momento había decidido que preguntarle a Bakugou para que le ayudara con el regalo de Navidad de Kirishima del amigo invisible era una buena idea?

En realidad, su primera opción había sido Mina. Todos sabían que habían ido a la misma escuela media y eran muy cercanos, algo tendría que saber sobre Kirishima, ¿no? Pero luego pensó que sería divertido joder un rato a Bakugou, así que fue primero a por el chico explosivo.

 _Esto me pasa por querer pasarme de graciosa._

También lo hizo porque Bakugou era el mejor amigo de Kirishima, definitivamente tendría que saber qué podría comprarle, así que no lo hizo simplemente por burlarse un rato de él.

Pero Bakugou parecía estar de peor humor que de costumbre.

-¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO ME GUSTA, YA VALE DE JODERME!-Kyouka iba a replicar, pero Bakugou parecía muy, muy enfadado, de pie en medio de su habitación y señalándola con un dedo y una mueca que daba hasta miedo.- ¡AL FINAL VOY A IR A DECIRLE TODO EL PUTO CARA DE TONTO Y NO PODRÁS DETENERME!

-¡El otro día no me lo negaste, deja tú de joder!-Bakugou quiso seguir gritando pero Kyouka hizo como él y siguió hablando.-¡Y no te lo he venido a decir por lo del otro día: he venido a decírtelo porque eres el mejor amigo de Kirishima y quiero que tenga un buen regalo! ¡Que te guste o no es putamente secundario y era solo una broma! ¡¿vale?!

Bakugou gruñó un " _¡Joder!_ ", acercó la silla del escritorio de un golpe brusco y se sentó en ella cayendo a peso muerto. De repente, el semblante normalmente enfadado o con un ceño fruncido de Bakugou pasó a uno muy tranquilo, parecía casi triste.

-El mejor amigo de Kirishima, ¿eh?- soltó una risa sarcástica.- Ve a preguntarle entonces al estúpido de tu novio o a Cara Plana. Yo no soy su mejor amigo.

Kyouka se quedó estupefacta. Y también ignoró que llamase a Kaminari su novio.

-¿Me estás vacilando?.-Bakugou levantó la vista en un milisegundo y la miró como si él fuera un cazador y ella la presa. Kyouka dio un paso hacia atrás sin querer y tragó saliva, pero siguió hablando tensamente, midiendo sus palabras para no hacerlo enfadar.- Joder, Bakugou, ¿estás ciego? Kirishima siempre quiere hacer cosas contigo y te admira mucho, entrenais juntos y os ayudáis a mejorar. Y creeme que he oído a Kirishima referirse hacia ti varias veces como su mejor amigo.

-Lo que tú digas, pero Cara de Tonto y Ca-

-Ellos son también sus mejores amigos. Y estoy bastante segura de que Mina también lo es. ¡Pero tú también lo eres! Así que no sé por qué dices esa tontería de que no, porque es absurda.- Kyouka dio dos pasos y se sentó en la cama de Bakugou, con la mirada de este siguiéndola todo el rato.- Y ahora me vas a ayudar a elegir un puto regalo para él porque estoy segura de que quieres que el día de Navidad sea feliz, ¿me equivoco?

Kyouka lo miró, levantando una ceja y esperando que la replicara. Bakugou, para sus sorpresa, parecía casi avergonzado y apartó la vista de ella para mirar el suelo.

-Eres jodidamente cabezona cuando te lo propones, Chica Audífono.

-Y orgullosa de eso, Señor Explosivo.

Debía de estar soñando, porque esa tarde estaba viendo muchas facetas de Bakugou que no esperó ver en su vida.

 _Lord Explosion Murder_ empezó a reírse por lo bajo.

Kyouka estaba tan sorprendida que se quedó en blanco hasta que Bakugou dejó de reírse y volvió a hablar, pero esta vez murmurando, haciendo que sin su kosei hubiera sido difícil captarlo todo.

-Pero cuando te he dicho que no me gusta, he dicho la verdad.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Es que en unos días has cambiado de opinión? ¿O…?

-¡Solo no sé lo que siento! ¡¿Vale?!-la interrumpió gritando otra vez, pareciendo muy frustrado. Kyouka se calló y lo dejó hablar.- Lo único que sé es que quiero que sea jodidamente feliz y que es de los pocos que realmente me importan aquí. Bueno, aquí y en todas partes ¡Ni siquiera me lo merezco pero el muy gilipollas está siempre ahí!-volvió a bajar la voz después de una pequeña pausa.- Pero no sé… si quiero que sea algo más o no. No me lo merezco. Y de todas formas, mi primera prioridad sigue siendo ser el héroe número uno, así que no voy a comerme el coco por este tema hasta que sea necesario.

Bakugou abriéndose sobre él mismo, Kyouka definitivamente estaba soñando.

Pero también le había hecho cambiar aún más su perspectiva sobre él. Supone que esto es lo que vio Kirishima desde el principio. Y Midoriya también, aunque Bakugou no lo hubiera aceptado todavía como a Kirishima. Y admiraba mucho que Bakugou hiciera esto, aunque no entendía por qué se lo estaba diciendo a ella. ¿Podría ser porque es la única que le había dicho algo respecto a Kirishima? Kaminari y Mina bromearon una vez con eso, un día que Kyouka se acopló a ellos dos en la sala común y de ahí empezó a observar más a Kirishima y Bakugou, pero estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a comentárselo ni a Kirishima ni a Bakugou. Tal vez el segundo necesitaba alguien con quién desahogarse y no podía hacerlo precisamente con Kirishima y ella había estado en el momento adecuado.

No lo sabía, pero como sucedía desde después del campamento, empezó a entender cada vez más a Bakugou. El que dijese que no se merecía a Kirishima le hizo ver que Bakugou no pensaba tan bien de sí mismo como pensaba y, aunque deseaba verlo de otra forma, la verdad es que veía por qué decía eso. Pero ella no era nadie para decirle nada.

-Gracias… Bakugou. Por contarme eso. Y he dicho totalmente en serio lo de que Kirishima te considera su mejor amigo.- añadió, por si acaso Bakugou todavía no se lo creía.

-Tch… ni se te ocurra decirle esto a nadie, ni a la Chica de la Cola de Caballo, ¿me oyes?-gruñó él, volviendo a su ceño fruncido.

 _Por qué no la podrá llamar Yaoyoruzu y ya está… Me pregunto si nos pone motes por burlarse de verdad o simplemente tiene mala memoria. Y, ¿soy yo o para Kaminari tiene mil motes?_

-No te preocupes por eso, quiero vivir.- intentó bromear torpemente, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta rápidamente. Bakugou resopló, pareciendo algo divertido y Kyouka se giró antes de llegar a la puerta.- Y también venía en serio a pedirte ayuda, si se te ocurre alguna idea, dímela, por favor. Sé que a Kirishima le van las cosas masculinas, pero no sé exactamente a qué se refiere con eso, así que me vendría bien una ayuda… Pero bueno, nos vemos.

Antes de que pudiera volver a girarse, Bakugou la paró en seco con la palabra que salió de su boca.

-Jirou.- en serio, Kaminari debía de haber puesto alguna droga en su desayuno porque esto era ya demasiado. ¡¿Bakugou recordando y diciendo su nombre?! El chico notó su mirada estupefacta.- ¡No me mires así, sé tu puto nombre! Tch… ¡AHORA YA NO TE DIGO NADA!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, dímelo!

-Mira, Chica Audífono, dices ser muy inteligente pero a la hora de la verdad pareces tonta.- la ceja derecha de Kyouka empezó a temblar de irritación mientras Bakugou siguió hablando con una mueca burlona.- ¿Por qué cojones me vienes a pedir ayuda a _mi_ , cuando puedes invitar a Cara de Tonto a comprar un regalo para Kirishima? Él muy estúpido lo conoce también y así pasas tiempo con él… ¡¿PUEDES DEJAR DE PONER ESA CARA DE INCREDULIDAD, JODER?!

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Bakugou?-fue lo único que atinó a salir de la boca de Kyouka, quien estaba con cara de poker.

-¡¿ASÍ ES COMO ME LO AGRADECES?!- explosiones empezaron a salir de sus palmas y Kyouka sintió el peligro.

-¡Gracias por todo, Señor Explosivo!

Y salió corriendo de la habitación dando un portazo. Siguió por el pasillo riéndose y dejando atrás el sonido de las explosiones de Bakugou mientras se decía a sí misma que había sido tonta y que Bakugou tenía razón, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Podría invitar a Kaminari al centro comercial y así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Pero… ¿cómo iba a preguntárselo sin que se muriera de la vergüenza?

Era jueves.

Tenía que invitar ya a Kaminari o podría planear otra cosa (si no lo había hecho ya) y entonces haría el ridículo de invitarlo para nada.

¿Pero por qué cojones era TAN difícil encontrar a Kaminari solo?

Llevaba dos días intentando decírselo, pero siempre estaba con alguien. Pensó en ir a su habitación después de los entrenamientos, pero tanto él como ella tenían demasiados deberes y cosas que hacer como para molestarlo así. Y además no se quería encontrar a nadie.

Así que tenía que ser en el almuerzo de ese día.

Pero para que nadie los mirase raro necesitaba ayuda, así que no tuvo más remedio que pedírsela a Mina, que aceptó encantada y dando saltitos de alegría.

-Kyouka-chan, ¡no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte!-la nombrada solo la miró seria, no muy convencida pero sabiendo que era su única opción.- ¡Jo, no me mires así! Ya verás que sí.

Y Kyouka solo tuvo que esperar hasta que sonara el timbre de la hora del almuerzo para poner en acción su plan.

Si es que era un plan…

Le había contado todo a Momo para que no la esperara para almorzar, así que su mejor amiga solo le dio una inclinación de cabeza y un guiño al salir de clase, a lo que Kyouka se puso roja y siguió guardando sus libros.

El plan era simple: esperar a que todos salieran del aula mientras guardaba sus libros muy lentamente y Mina entretenía a Kaminari para que fueran los últimos allí. Cuando le pidiera hablar, Mina simplemente se iría y no pasaría nada. Era un plan magistral, solo dependía de que su amiga de piel rosa pudiera entretener a Kaminari lo suficiente y de que nadie notase que guardaba sus libros a un ritmo que desafiaría a cualquier caracol.

-¡Kaminari, necesito que me expliques una cosa rápidamente!-escuchó que le decía Mina al chico rubio. El resto de la gente ya estaba empezando a salir de clase.

Se sentaban al lado, así que se giró y se puso de espaldas a Kaminari mientras guardaba los libros para no parecer sospechosa.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Ahora?- preguntó Kaminari confundido.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Mina demasiado alegre.- Es sobre lo último que ha explicado Present Mic, de los verbos nuevos que hemos dado.

-Oh, ¿no entiendes algo?

-¡Sí!- se rió torpemente Mina tocándose la nuca.- Ya le he dicho al resto que se adelante así que no te preocupes por ellos.

-Um… vale, Ashido.- Kaminari sonrió con determinación.- Entonces, ¿qué no entiendes?

Kaminari era el último en casi todas las clases, pero había una en la que era de los mejores: Inglés. Al parecer, el muy idiota leía libros enteros en inglés porque le encantaba la literatura y así aprendía otro idioma. La primera vez que se lo contó dejó a Kyouka pasmada y no le creyó, pero entonces al día siguiente Kaminari se puso directamente a hablar con Present Mic en inglés y le cerró la boca. Ella también era de las mejores en inglés ( _gracias, música_ ), pero Kaminari estaba en otro nivel.

Todo esto también explicaba por qué a veces hablaba con un vocabulario que casi nadie podía entender: Kaminari leía muchísimo. Y de cualquier género. Como cuando se burló de él diciéndole que se llamara Jamming Whey y él se pensó que era por Hemmingway. ¡Si hasta luego tuvo que buscar quién era ese hombre! Aún así, sus notas en literatura seguían siendo pésimas.

Pero toda esta faceta de Kaminari se lo ponía fácil: el plan era que Mina le preguntara sobre Inglés, donde ella seguía siendo muy mala y así él no sospecharía nada.

Cuando ya solo quedaban ellos tres en la habitación, se giró hacia Kaminari y se acercó hacia su mesa. Mina la observó mientras Kaminari seguía absorto explicándole algo, sin darse cuenta de que Mina no le estaba haciendo caso.

-¡Ya lo entiendo todo! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Kaminari! ¡Nos vemos en la cafetería!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si no he terminado de…!

Mina ya había saliendo corriendo de la clase.

 _Bien, Kyouka. Compórtate como si tú no supieras nada._

-No sabía que ahora fueras tutor, Jamming Whey.

-¡Pero si no me ha dejado terminar! ¿A qué ha venido eso?- se quejó él mirando con rencor hacia la puerta. De repente, abrió los ojos y se levantó de la silla de golpe. Puso una mano sobre la barbilla y cambió su expresión de rencor a una de orgullo.- O a lo mejor es que soy el mejor tutor de la historia…

Kyouka se lo quedó mirando y preguntándose cómo es que le gustaba este chico.

-Lo que tú digas, Jamming Whey.

-¡Sabes que tengo razón!- Kaminari le sacó la lengua y se puso a recoger sus libros.- ¿Y cómo es que sigues aquí, Jirou?

 _Mierda._

 _¡Muestra tus dotes de actriz, Kyouka!_

-Te-tenía que terminar unas cosas que no me han dado tiempo en clase y se me ha hecho tarde.-explicó más nerviosa de lo que debería. Se aclaró la garganta e intentó poner una mueca burlona.- Luego me ha dado curiosidad el que tú estuvieras enseñando algo, no se ve todos los días.

-¡EH! ¡Luego no me vengas pidiendo ayuda con el inglés!-exclamó Kaminari indignado y poniendo morritos, cosa que le pareció adorable.

 _Ahora o nunca, Kyouka._

-Emm… Kaminari, ten-tengo un favor que pedirte.- podía sentir que se ponía roja. Tenía ganas de pegarse unos cabezazos contra la pared por tartamudear.

 _Que solo es una salida de amigos, no vas a confesarte ni nada. ¡Deja de tartamuedar, Kyouka!_

Kaminari paró en seco de guardar un libro y la miró, perplejo.

-¿Un favor?

-Primero prométeme que no le vas a decir nada a nadie de lo que te voy a decir.- Kaminari pareció confundido por un momento, lo que le hizo preguntarse a Kyouka si debería volver a formular la frase. Lo hizo, por si acaso.- El favor, no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, Jirou.-contestó él tranquilamente. Luego pasó a una cara emocionada.- Entonces, ¿qué es?

-No te emociones tanto: me ha tocado Kirishima en el amigo invisible.- dio una pausa y suspiró antes de seguir. Kaminari solo parpadeó ante la nueva información.- Me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme al sábado al centro comercial y ayudarme a encontrarle un regalo. No sé qué regalarle y tú eres uno de sus mejores amigos…

En ese punto se había puesto a jugar con sus auriculares, no podía evitarlo cuando se ponía nerviosa y avergonzada. Esperó a la respuesta de Kaminari.

El chico sonrió y apretó los puños frente a ella, emocionado.

-¡Por supuesto que te ayudaré, Kirishima tendrá el mejor regalo de todos!- Kyouka suspiró de alivio.- También podríamos decirle a Sero que venga, me ha dicho que su amigo…

-¡No!- soltó antes de poder evitarlo. Kaminari la volvió a mirar confundido y ella se mordió la lengua por ser tan impulsiva.

Claro que no piensa en nada romántico de todo aquello, pensó amargamente. Kyouka tampoco había querido que pensase nada raro, pero la molestaba de todas formas que no quisiera estar a solas con ella. Menos mal que había muchas razones por las que no podía venir más gente, porque sino su enamoramiento iba a ser muy obvio.

-¿Por qué no?

-Kaminari, es un amigo invisible. Nadie puede saber quién nos ha tocado. Te lo he dicho porque necesito ayuda. Que por cierto, me parece muy mal que Sero también te haya dicho el suyo y encima me lo ibas a decir, ¡se supone que es secreto!

-¡Joder, vale, lo siento!- lloró Kaminari ante su sermón. Ella había hablado demasiado, pero estaba muy nerviosa y no podía evitarlo. Ahora los dos estaban algo incómodos.- Entonces… ¿nos vemos el sábado?

-Sí, sobre las cuatro, para ir y volver antes. ¿Te parece bien?-Kaminari asintió, volviendo a sonreír.- Quedamos en la puerta de la residencia para evitar preguntas, ¿vale?

Kaminari volvió a asentir y Kyouka suspiró otra vez de alivio.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer el sábado?

-¡¿Kyouka-san?! ¡¿Qué es este desastre?!

-¡Mi vida, Yaomomo!

Llegó el sábado. Kyouka se había dicho que estaría tranquila y que de todas formas solo era una salida de amigos, pero todo cambió el sábado cuando se dio cuenta de que debía elegir algo que ponerse. No sabía por qué le daba tantas vueltas, con ponerse algo normal sobraba, ya que no es que Kaminari fuera a notar nada distinto o enamorarse de repente porque se pusiera algo distinto a lo habitual. Pero su mente decidió que era buen momento para recordarle todas sus inseguridades; así que ahora su habitación no tenía suelo, porque estaba todo cubierto por distintas prendas suyas.

Kyouka estaba de rodillas en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza, completamente frustrada. No tuvo otra opción que llamar a Momo para que la ayudase. Su amiga pelinegra suspiró y se sentó a su lado después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

-Kyouka-san, vas al centro comercial, no tienes que pensarlo tanto.- le puso una mano en la espalda como gesto tranquilizador.

-¡Pero…!

-Kyouka-san, lo digo en serio.-Kyouka gruñó resignada y se quedó donde estaba, mirando al suelo. Momo suspiró y se levantó, observando su habitación durante unos momentos.- ¿Por qué no te pones esto?

Kyouka subió la vista y miró a Momo, que sujetaba una camiseta de su banda preferida: _Deep Dope_. Tenía muchas camisetas de esa banda y cada una diferente de la anterior. La que Momo estaba sujetando era una de manga larga rosa que dejaba los hombros al descubierto pero no el cuello ni los brazos y tenía el logo de Deep Dope en negro sobre el pecho derecho. A Kyouka le gustaba mucho, pero nunca se la había puesto antes.

Entonces se le ocurrió qué podía ponerse.

-¡Yaomomo, eres una genia!

-¿Eh?

Finalmente, se puso la camiseta con unos vaqueros largos ajustados, unas deportivas que se había comprado recientemente y cogió en su mano su abrigo corto y abullonado negro. Con el frío que hacía, el abrigo iba a ser su mejor amigo.

Momo la aplaudió felizmente cuando terminó de vestirse.

-¿Ves, Kyouka-san? Nada de lo que preocuparte. Y estás preciosa como siempre.

-¡Yaomomo, no me digas esas cosas!-exclamó Kyouka sonrojada mientras Momo se reía mientras seguía aplaudiendo.

-Bueno, ya me contarás qué tal todo.- Momo le dio un último guiño antes de salir de la habitación.

Kyouka se puso a revisar que llevaba el dinero suficiente y que su teléfono estaba lo suficientemente cargado. Justo cuando hacía lo último le llegó un mensaje de Kaminari.

 **Jamming Whey:** _estoy ya abajo, ¿vienes ya? :D_

 **Yo:** _no te impacientes, Pikachu. Ya voy._

Cuando pasó por la sala común vio que por suerte no parecía haber nadie: todos habían salido ya o se habían quedado a estudiar o a entrenar: no tenía que responder a preguntas incómodas.

Cuando salió, Kaminari estaba sentado en el bordillo de la entrada jugando con su teléfono. Al cerrar la puerta se giró y la vio, sonrió, dejó de jugar y se puso de pie.

 _Por qué el imbécil tiene que estar siempre tan guapo y vestir tan bien._

El abrigo del chico le tapaba lo de debajo, pero se veía una camiseta blanca con escote en v y le pareció ver una segunda chaqueta encima, de color gris. Llevaba vaqueros negros y deportivas. Y sonreía suavemente.

-¿Vamos?

Kyouka asintió nerviosamente y pasó casi corriendo a su lado a lo que él solo pudo murmurar un " _¡Eh! ¡Pero espérame!_ " antes de alcanzarla rápidamente.

No sabía si iba a ser una tarde larga o demasiado corta.

-No sé cómo no te lo he preguntado antes, ¿quién es tu amigo invisible, Kaminari?

-Ah, ah, ah…-cantó el chico felizmente y con una sonrisa burlona.- Ya lo dijiste tú el otro día: es secreto. Tendrás que esperar al día de Navidad.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Sabes el mío!

-Vaya, qué pena.- se siguió burlando con él, con las manos puestas sobre su cabeza y mirando hacia ella.

-Te odio.-gruñó Kyouka.

Acababan de llegar al centro comercial después de un viaje de veinte minutos en autobús. Por suerte, la parada de autobús estaba cerca de la UA y este los dejaba en el propio centro comercial, así que les venía muy bien.

Después de quitarse los abrigos, habían dado una vuelta por todo el centro para hacerse una idea de lo que podían encontrar. Kaminari había sugerido que le comprara algo de Crimson Riot y a Kyouka no le había parecido mala idea. Pero encontrar algo de un héroe tan antiguo iba a ser algo complicado. Por suerte, había una tienda dedicada exclusivamente a los héroes en general, a la que quedaron en ir tras tomar algo en algún restaurante o bar.

Vieron un establecimiento que parecía estar bien y se dirigieron hacia allí, pero algo captó la mirada de Kyouka y se paró en seco en el escaparate de una tienda.

Era un pack especial del último disco de _Deep Dope_. Era una caja bastante grande y venía con el disco, una sudadera, album de fotos, pegatinas y alguna sorpresa más. Kyouka no había tenido tiempo de ir a comprarse el disco cuando salió y, viendo lo que tenía delante, casi lo agradecía. Pero era muy caro ( _obviamente_ ). ¿Debería decirle a sus padres que quería eso por Navidad? O a lo mejor debería esperar y comprárselo ella misma después de Navidades. Obviamente no iba a comprárselo en ese momento, todo el dinero que llevaba era para el regalo de Kirishima (no llevaba poco, pero no llegaba para el pack que tenía delante).

-Vaya, todavía no he escuchado su nuevo disco, pero parece estar muy bien.-Kyouka había olvidado que Kaminari seguía ahí y saltó del susto al sentirlo detrás suyo. Kaminari se rió suavemente.- Jirou, eres muy fácil de asustar.

-Cállate, idiota. Vamos.- lo cogió de la manga de su chaqueta y lo arrastró con ella hacia el establecimiento que habían visto. No pudo evitar mirar una última vez a la tienda y suspirar.

-¿Lo querías? Puedes ir a comprarlo mientras yo pido algo para comer.- se ofreció Kaminari mientras se dejaba ser arrastrado.

-No, no llevo tanto dinero. Tendré que esperar a después de Navidad para comprármelo.

-La verdad es que parecía estar bien, _Deep Dope_ mola bastante.-Kyouka se giró, no sabiendo si lo decía en serio o solo se burlaba de ella. Kaminari sonreía alegremente y parecía genuino y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Vamos, idiota.-gruñó, cogiéndole entonces la mano y llevándolo más deprisa a su destino.

Cuando llegaron y soltó su mano, le pareció ver que Kaminari estaba algo rojo también, pero debía ser su imaginación dándole falsas esperanzas, así que se deshizo de ese pensamiento en cuanto apareció.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin incidentes. Kaminari la arrastró a una tienda de ropa porque había visto algo que le gustaba, pero acabó sin comprarse nada. Aunque fue divertido ver al chico probarse gafas y sombreros mientras le ponía poses que él decía que eran "de modelo".

-¡Jirou!

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás poniendo esa pose?

-¿A que soy guapo?-preguntó él, ignorándola y poniendo una mano en la barbilla y posando hacia ella.

-No. Eres ridículo.

-Deja de negar mi belleza, Jirou.- lloró él.

 _Si tú supieras…_

-Eres hermoso, Pikachu.-le dijo con sarcasmo y haciendo como que no se lo parecía de verdad, como la mentirosa que ella era. Kaminari la miró mal y luego los dos se rieron.- Ahora vamos a la tienda de héroes, tengo que cogerle algo a Kirishima antes de que cierren.

-A donde usted me diga, mi dama.- Kaminari hizo una especie de reverencia y ella le dio con un auricular suavemente para que parara, a lo que el chico eléctrico solo se siguió riendo.

Llegaron a la tienda y Kyouka se dio cuenta de que elegir algo para Kirishima iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba inicialmente. Sorprendentemente, había bastantes cosas de Crimson Riot en la zona de héroes antiguos y no sabía qué escoger. Kyouka siempre había querido ser un héroe, pero nunca había sido especialmente fanática de ninguno, eso estaba reservado hacia los músicos para ella, así que no sabía qué cogerle exactamente. Y además no quería cogerle nada que ya tuviera, por lo que la presencia de Kaminari era perfecta: el chico eléctrico había estado en la habitación de Kirishima, así que por lo menos podría decirle qué cosas ya tenía.

-No le cojas ningún DVD, tiene un montón y no me los sé todos, así que mejor no arriesgarnos.- le aconsejó Kaminari.

-¿Y una figura?

-Mmm… no le he visto ninguna en la habitación, pero puede que tenga en casa. Me parece que una vez habló con Midoriya sobre una figura que tenía.- respondió el chico rascándose la nuca. Kyouka suspiró.

 _Y parecía que el regalo a Kirishima iba a ser fácil…_

Kyouka observó todo el merchandising de Crimson Riot varias veces hasta que por fin divisó algo que podría ser un buen regalo: unas pesas rojas con el símbolo de Crimson Riot. Juntaba dos de las cosas preferidas de Kirishima: entrenar y Crimson Riot. Era perfecto.

-¿Y esto?-le preguntó a Kaminari señalándole las pesas.

-Creo que has dado en el clavo.-el chico sonrió ampliamente, puso una mano en su hombro izquierdo y subió su mano izquierda levantando el pulgar.- ¡A Kirishima le va a encantar!

-Eso espero.- murmuró Kyouka sonriendo suavemente. Kaminari se quedó mirándola, como anonadado, y Kyouka se puso nerviosa.- ¡¿Se puede saber qué miras?!

Kaminari tosió con nerviosismo por haber sido pillado, pero se recuperó en seguida, enviándole una sonrisa socarrona.

-Creo que ya te lo dije, Jirou, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir: deberías sonreír más.

En ese momento, Kyouka podía rivalizar con un tomate.

-¡No me digas esas cosas tan de repente, idiota!

Kaminari se rió y Kyouka se cruzó de brazos, haciéndose la enfadada.

¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas tan tranquilo?

-¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué hora es?- Kaminari pasó rápidamente de la risa al nerviosismo. Kyouka parpadeó y luego le enseñó su móvil con la hora y el chico suspiró de alivio.- Esucha, Jirou. Paga por el regalo de Kirishima mientras yo voy a hacer una cosa. Nos vemos en la salida en quince minutos, ¿vale?

A Kyouka solo le dio tiempo a asentir antes de que Kaminari saliera corriendo por la puerta de la tienda. ¿Qué cojones tenía que hacer Kaminari en ese momento? Kyouka pensó que probablemente iba a cogerle el regalo a su amigo invisible, pero como no le había dicho quién era no tenía ninguna pista de qué podría ser o qué le podría coger. Además, no había señalado ninguna tienda en toda la tarde, excepto la de ropa.

 _¿Le va a comprar ropa a alguien?_

Finalmente, le dijo al dependiente de la tienda lo que quería y este le sonrió educadamente y le dijo que si pagaba cien yenes más se podía llevar un póster de Crimson Riot. Kirishima probablemente ya tenía muchísimos, pero por esa cantidad de dinero no iba a decir que no, así que el dependiente le envolvió todo para regalo y se lo metidó en una bolsa. Kyouka casi se arrepiente por comprarle eso a Kirishima, ya que tenía que llevarlo de vuelta a la UA y no es que pesaran precisamente poco. Iba a tener que pedirle ayuda a Kaminari cuando se encontraran en la salida.

Se sorprendió al ver que no llevaba ninguna bolsa cuando se reencontraron.

-Pensaba que habías ido a comprar algo para tu amigo invisible, ¿se puede saber qué has hecho entonces?

-Sí era para mi amigo invisible, pero es un secreto.

Kyouka volvió a gruñir, pero se le pasó cuando Kaminari la ayudó con la bolsa; cada uno cogió un asa de la bolsa y se dirigieron hacia el autobús. Cuando por fin estuvieron dentro del vehículo, Kyouka empezó a enrollar su auricular con su dedo.

-Kaminari…

-¿Qué pasa, Jirou?- Kaminari había empezado a jugar con su móvil para distraerse.

-Gracias por venir conmigo y ayudarme.- lo dijo todo sin mirarle a los ojos, como siempre que se ponía nerviosa. Realmente agradecía su ayuda y había sido una gran tarde. Aunque con Kaminari siempre lo solía pasar bien.- Me lo he pasado bien.

-Yo también. No hay de qué, ya te dije que estoy aquí para lo que necesites.-le dijo él por su parte.- Habrá que repetirlo.

Kyouka levantó la vista de golpe y lo miró. Él le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió con burla; ella se pegó un manotazo en el brazo.

-¡Imbécil!

-Amas a este imbécil.

-¡Nunca!

 _Pues en realidad sí._

 **¡Muchísimas gracias somo siempre por las lecturas, comentarios y favoritos! ^^**

 **La verdad es que no sabía cómo muchos reaccionarían al Kiribaku porque cada cual tienes sus propias ships, pero la respuesta ha sido positiva, así que me alegro :D**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo 3**


	7. Revelación

Todos aprobaron los exámenes finales en aquel segundo trimestre. Fue una alegría, en especial para aquellos que los suspendieron en el primero. Kaminari y Mina casi ni se lo creían, pero fueron los primeros en gritar emocionados cuando dieron los resultados. Toda la clase se reunió en la sala común y cenaron pizzas para celebrarlo. Incluso Aizawa-sensei se unió. Aunque no lo mostrara a primera vista, Kyouka estaba segura de que el hombre estaba orgulloso.

Y todo continuó normal hasta el día 23. Esa noche iban a darse por fin los regalos, dado que al día siguiente cada uno se iría a su casa para pasar las Navidades con su familia. Todos tenían ganas de volver a casa por unos días, pero también estaban tristes de tener que separarse del resto.

Si Kyouka hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar aquel día, no hubiera esperado con tantas ganas las navidades.

-¡AOYAMA-SAN! ¡Esas luces ahí no!

-¡Pero mademoiselle…! ¿No crees que quedarían mejor aquí?

-¡NO!

-No sabes lo que es el estilo…-refunfuñó el rubio tras su tercer intento de poner las luces donde él creía que estaban mejor.

Kyouka observaba tranquilamente desde el sofá cómo Momo se volvía loca con las decoraciones de Navidad (que solo iban a utilizar dos días, literalmente) que ella misma había creado. Aoyama e Iida se habían ofrecido voluntarios para ayudarle a poner todo.

Kyouka solo se divertía viendo cómo su pobre mejor amiga se estresaba y deseaba tener unas palomitas para ver todo el espectáculo.

-¡Aoyama-kun, ten más cuidado con las luces!- exclamó entonces Iida, que estaba ocupado con el árbol de Navidad.

-Oui, oui…

-¡Chicos! ¿Necesitáis algo más de ayuda?

Kyouka se giró en su asiento y vio que Midoriya, Uraraka y Todoroki acababan de llegar a la sala común. Midoriya hizo la pregunta con un tono alegre, siempre dispuesto a ayudar.

-En realidad, nos vendría muy bien. Aquí hay gente que se divierte solo mirando.- Momo respondió, enviándole una ceja levantada a Kyouka.

-No sé por qué me miras así, Yaomomo. Estoy ayudando en espíritu.

Momo suspiró y se volvió a girar hacia los tres recién llegados.

-Que alguien ayude a Iida-san con el árbol y los otros dos se pongan con Aoyama-san a colgar luces, por favor. Y donde yo he dicho.- lanzó una mirada de muerte a Aoyama, que tembló de miedo. Cuando Momo se enfadaba nadie podía pararla.

-¡A la orden!- exclamó Uraraka emocionada y riéndose ligeramente.

-¡Sí!-dijo por su parte Midoriya, determinado.

Todoroki solo asintió con cara de póker.

Kyouka se dijo a sí misma que era el momento de irse.

-Nos vemos esta noche, chicos.

Se oyó una serie de "¡Adiós!" y "¡Hasta esta noche!" mientras Kyouka se dirigía hacia su cuarto. Tenía que terminar de hacer las maletas para el día siguiente y después tenía pensado hacer el vago hasta que fuera la hora de cenar.

Bakugou se había ofrecido, sorprendentemente, a hacer la cena para todos. Según él, lo hacía porque "ningunos de vosotros, extras, puede cocinar algo mínimamente comestible" y solo dejó que Satou le ayudara. Kyouka no podía esperar tampoco a comerse la cena que iban a preparar, juntar la cocina de Bakugou con la de Satou era el cielo, prácticamente. Ella, por su parte, no podría cocinar algo bueno ni aunque la vida le fuera en ello. No se podía ser bueno en todo (aunque el puto Bakugou parecía serlo).

El día parecía uno normal y corriente.

¿Qué podría ir mal en un día así?

Pero entonces, una hora después de haber terminado de hacer su maleta, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de un portazo. Kyouka se levantó de golpe, mareándose un poco en el proceso, y se encontró a una Mina temblorosa y frenética en su puerta.

-¿Mina?

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN, NO HA SIDO QUERIENDO!

Kyouka estaba muy confundida.

 _¿De qué narices está hablando?_

Entonces, Tooru entró también en su habitación corriendo y se puso a agitar los brazos al lado de Mina, gritándole también.

-¡KYOUKA-CHAN! ¡LO SENTIMOS MUCHO!-Tooru también parecía nerviosa.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa?!

-¡OH, KYOUKA!- siguió gritando Mina.

-¡Tranquilizaos y decidme qué ha pasado!

Kyouka sentía una presión en el estómago, pero no sabía por qué.

Era como un mal presentimiento.

Y entonces, Tooru soltó la bomba.

-¡Kaminari-kun sabe que te gusta!

Y Kyouka se quedó en blanco.

Todo su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, como si algo enorme la hubiera aplastado. Eso tenía que ser una broma. Se empezó a formar un nudo en su estómago y en su garganta. Era como si la habitación se hubiera quedado en completo silencio y solo pudiera sentir las ganas de vomitar que aumentaban por momentos.

Mina y Tooru siguieron gritando, pero Kyouka no escuchaba nada. Estaba entumecida de la cabeza a los pies. Si aquello era una broma, no tenía ninguna gracia; pero Mina y Tooru parecían estar a punto de llorar, no había manera de que eso fuera fingido.

El cerebro de Kyouka tardó dos minutos en procesar aquella frase. Cuando terminó, la sensación de malestar en su estómago se intensificó y empezó a notar un sudor frío.

 _¿Qué?_

-E-estáis de broma, ¿verdad?- fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca, soltando de paso una risa que más bien sonó como un gato estrangulado.

Mina se puso a llorar.

-¡No ha sido queriendo! ¡Ha sido Mineta!

 _¿Mineta?_

 _¿Kaminari lo sabía?_

 _¿En ese momento?_

 _¡¿Qué voy a decirle luego?!_

 _¡¿Cómo voy a mirarle a la cara?!_

Kyouka se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego se sentó en su cama, mirando al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡¿Cómo que Mineta?! ¡¿Cómo cojones lo sabe él?!-estalló Kyouka antes de poder evitarlo.

Tooru y Mina se quedaron paralizadas de pie, en medio de la habitación.

-L-lo cuento yo.- sollozó Mina, acercándose a Kyouka y se sentándose en el suelo delante de ella, cogiéndole las manos.- Deberíamos haber sido más cuidadosas y más sabiendo cómo es Mineta…

-Tranquilízate y explícamelo desde el principio.- Kyouka intentó tranquilizarse a sí misma también.

-Estábamos en la lavandería, ya sabes, lavando la ropa.-Mina intentó reírse, pero solo salió un sollozo.- Y empezamos a cotillear, como siempre. Empezamos a hablar de clase, la gente y a shippear gente… ¡nos aburríamos y nos pareció divertido! Y entonces, yo he dicho: "Pues a ver cuándo Kyouka-chan se le declara por fin a Kaminari, el muy tonto no se entera de nada." Y Tooru-chan ha respondido "¡Sí, la pobre Kyouka-chan lleva ya dos meses sufriendo por él." Y yo me he burlado diciéndole a Tooru-chan "Pues igual que tú, cariño." ¡Pero con ella no he dicho ningún nombre!

Mina volvió a llorar fuertemente.

-Y ¿dónde entra Mineta?

Su voz salió terroríficamente tranquila y anto Mina como Tooru se estremecieron; la primera siguió hablando.

-De repente, hemos oído un jadeo. No hemos alarmado y hemos corrido a la puerta, pero solo hemos podido ver de lejos a Mineta corriendo. ¡El muy imbécil debía estar espiándonos o algo así!

Kyouka sintió que volvían las ganas de vomitar.

Y las ganas de matar a Mineta la estaban empezando a poseer.

-No sabemos seguro si se lo ha dicho a Kaminari-kun, Kyouka chan, ¡no te pongas nerviosa!-intentó animarla Tooru y fallando miserablemente.

Si tenía que confiar en Mineta lo llevaba claro.

-¿Podéis iros?

-¿Q-qué? Kyouka-chan, por favor, queremos ayudarte...

-Solo quiero estar sola, ¿vale?

-Va-vamos, Mina-chan.- Tooru cogió a una Mina que estaba sollozando incontrolablemente del brazo y la levantó.- Kyouka-chan, si necesitas algo estaré al lado.

Kyouka no respondió, seguía mirando intensamente el suelo. Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación y dejaron a la tercera sumida en sus pensamientos y con ganas de llorar, gritar y vomitar.

 _¿Qué cojones le voy a decir ahora a Kaminari?_

 _¿Hago como que no sé nada?_

 _¿Lo ignoro?_

 _Pero no sé si lo sabe._

 _A quién estoy engañando, Mineta habrá corrido a la habitación de Kaminari como si no hubiera un mañana. Y seguramente para burlarse de mí._

 _Ahora tendré que afrontar el rechazo._

 _¿O no?_

 _…_

 _¿Dónde puedo conseguir una pistola para matar a Mineta?_

-Joder, joder, ¡JODER!

Enterró la cara en la almohada y sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. No quería llorar, pero la presión en su estómago y ahora pecho era cada vez más insoportable. Tenía muchas ganas de tirarse la ventana, pero eso no solucionaría nada. Estuvo un rato en esa posición sin mirar la hora.

Pero puede que Kaminari se lo haya tomado a broma...

Y su móvil sonó.

El mensaje era de " _Jamming Whey_ "

 _Pues claro que no. La vida no me lo iba a poner tan fácil…_

Después de diez minutos peléandose consigo misma entre dos opciones, tirar el móvil por la ventana o abrir el mensaje, se decidió por la segunda.

 **Jamming Whey:** _Jirou, ¿estás en tu habitación? Tengo que hablar contigo._

No había ningún emoticono o cara.

Va a venir a decirme que no le gusto.

No podía hacerlo.

Decidió ignorar su mensaje.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Kyouka se dedicó a ignorar el resto de mensajes de Kaminari, de Mina, de Tooru y de Momo, a la que ya habían puesto al corriente de todo. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

Ahora se lo habrán dicho al resto de la clase y no voy a poder mirar a nadie a la cara esta noche.

Por mucho que ella quisiera que el tiempo parase, acabó llegando la hora de la cena. No era una cena formal y todos quedaron en ir como iban siempre, así que se puso sus mallas negras con la camiseta a rayas y su chaqueta negra larga. Esa chaqueta la hacía sentirse muy cómoda y protegida, en cierta forma, así que era como su chaleco salvavidas para esa noche. Realmente no quería bajar, pero no iba a dejar sin regalo al pobre Kirishima. Y, además, si no bajara y resultaba que Mineta y Kaminari no habían dicho nada, el resto iba a preocuparse. Estuvo dos minutos enteros delante de su puerta intentando reunir el valor para salir por la puerta con el regalo de Kirishima en sus brazos. Después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, salió al pasillo.

Casi vuelve a su habitación no más salir.

Kaminari estaba sentado en el suelo del pasillo jugando con su teléfono.

Se le resbalaron las pesas, que cayeron al suelo en un ruido sordo. La mente de Kyouka empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad: podía hacer como que no lo había visto y pasar de largo, pero la iba a llamar seguro; podía volver a su habitación y esperar a que se fuera, pero no sabía cuánto rato había estado ya allí.

No se dió cuenta de que Kaminari ya la había visto y se levantó mientras ella seguía paralizada, observándolo.

-¿Por qué has ignorado mis mensajes, Jirou?

-Estaba ocupada.- mintió rápidamente.

-Quiero preguntarte algo.

-¡No hay tiempo!- exclamó ella casi sin dejarle acabar.

¡Bingo! A lo mejor no sabe que Mina y Tooru me han contado lo que ha pasado y yo me puedo hacer la tonta.

Sin mirarle, se agachó a recoger el regalo de Kirishima. Antes de que pudiese levantarlo, las manos de Kaminari se posaron sobre las suyas, sin dejarle hacerlo.

-La cena puede esperar.

Kyouka gruñó y entonces lo miró a los ojos.

 _Error._

Kaminari se había agachado a su nivel y ahora sus caras estaban demasiado cerca para la débil Kyouka.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Qué quieres?-exclamó ella, poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos. No podía soportar el tenerlo tan cerca.

Kaminari suspiró y se levantó también, elevándose sobre ella al ser más alto. Nunca había visto tan serio a Kaminari, ni cuando hablaron en su habitación, y eso solo la puso más nerviosa.

 _No estoy preparada para esto…_

-¿Es verdad lo que me ha dicho Mineta?

-¿El qué?- se hizo la tonta, todo lo que fuera por intentar evitar lo inevitable.

-Sé que Ashido y Hagakure han venido después a verte, me las he cruzado antes y me han esquivado como si fuera la peste en persona.- Kaminari no apartaba la vista de ella.

Kyouka no podía hacer aquello en ese preciso momento.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, se te ha debido de fundir el cerebro de una vez por todas, Jamming Whey.-se burló ella sin mirarlo.

Kaminari soltó un gruñido, claramente de frustración. Kyouka lo miró de reojo y vio que el chico se estaba revolviendo el pelo, como nervioso. Entonces, el rubio cogió aire y habló:

-¿Te gusto?

Kyouka no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de sorpresa y volvió su vista hacia él. Kaminari la estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y los puños apretados en los costados, algo sonrojado. Kyouka ya sentía cómo su cara empezaba a quemar y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la vergüenza.

Toda la confianza que había reunido para burlarse de él e intentar distraerlo se fue a la mierda en cuanto la enfrentó directamente con esa pregunta. Pero debería haber sabido que a Kaminari no le daría vergüenza preguntar algo así.

-Yo… mira, ha sido un malentendido… yo…

Kaminari la agarró por los hombros, parecía estar entre nervioso y desesperado.

-¿Sí o no, Jirou? Quiero escucharlo de ti, no de Mineta. ¿De verdad te gusto y yo no me he enterado? Que sepas que si esto es una broma, no tiene ninguna gracia… ¡Yo no te haría..!

-¡SÍ, JODER!-Kyouka se zafó de él de un empentón y Kaminari dio un paso atrás ante su arrebato. Ahora tenía una mueca de sorpresa y, como no, seguía sin dejar de mirarla. Kyouka había cerrado los ojos muy fuerte para decir aquello. Entonces, que ya no había marcha atrás, Kyouka abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente a los ojos con la furia vibrando desde todo su ser. Sus auriculares se movieron hacia arriba, tiesos.- Sí que me gustas. Me gustas desde el Festival Cultural. Pero no tenías que enterarte así. Bueno, no tenías que enterarte y punto. Ahora Mineta se lo habrá contado a todo el mundo para burlarse de mí, porque no soy guapa y le parecerá muy gracioso. Y ahora, adelante, ¡búrlate tú también!

Kyouka paró a tomar aire y los dos se quedaron en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad, mirándose. Kaminari parecía que se había quedado sin palabras.

-¡¿Pero no te gustaba Bakugou?!-exclamó él con una mueca de confusión total.

-¡ESO SON PELÍCULAS QUE TE HAS MONTADO TÚ SOLO!-estalló ella completamente fuera de sí y a punto de llorar.

-Ji-Jirou…

 _Ah, ahí viene el rechazo._

…

 _No quiero escucharlo._

-Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que llevar el regalo de Kirishima al árbol. No quiero que Iida se enfade conmigo por llegar tarde. Adiós.

Cogió el regalo como si de repente no pesara nada y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. No tenía el suficiente valor como para esperar el ascensor y tener que enfrentarse a Kaminari mientras lo hacía. Mientras bajaba las escaleras se permitió soltar algunas lágrimas que llevaba sosteniendo desde la mitad de su conversación con Kaminari. Cuando llegó al piso de abajo, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga, corrió al árbol, dejó el regalo y luego se fue corriendo otra vez al baño del piso de abajo, ignorando a todo el mundo en el camino. Aunque nada parecía fuera de lo normal y Mineta no parecía estar por ninguna parte.

Cuando finalmente se calmó un poco y se lavó la cara varias veces, salió a la sala común. Corrió a sentarse al lado de Uraraka sin fijarse en el resto. Fue allí porque el grupo de Midoriya estaba ocupando todos los sofás y era imposible que alguien se uniera. Y por alguien se refería a Mineta y a Kaminari. Habló un rato con Uraraka, Aoyama y Midoriya, hasta que Momo anunció que era la hora de la cena.

Cuando se levantó y se giró hacia la mesa, vio que Kaminari y Mineta estaban en una esquina. Kaminari parecía… ¿enfadado? Y Mineta parecía asustado. No entendía nada, pero nadie la había mirado raro, así que por el momento parecía que no le habían dicho nada a nadie más. Kyouka apretó los puños y fue hacia la mesa con pasos rápidos.

Se sentó en la primera silla que pilló y esperó a que el resto se sentara. No tuvo en cuenta que el resto también iba a sentarse donde quisiese.

Y Kaminari decidió que era una _buenísima_ idea sentarse a su lado. Además, supo que lo hizo completamente a propósito porque prácticamente corrió a sentarse a su lado, arrastrando a un Sero que se quejaba detrás suyo. Por suerte, Momo eligió el otro sitio que estaba a su lado. Problema: Momo se había ofrecido voluntaria para repartir los platos, lo que la dejaba momentáneamente sola con Kaminari. Y bueno, enfrente suyo se habían sentado Shoji, Tokoyami y Kouda, pero no la iban a salvar del rubio.

-¿Se… se puede saber qué haces sentándote a mi lado, Kaminari?

Ni siquiera lo miró al hacer la pregunta.

-No voy a dejar que me ignores. Tenemos que hablar, Jirou.

-No quiero.

-¡¿Cómo que no?!

Media mesa se los quedó mirando.

-Cállate de una vez.-susurró ella, dándole un golpe por debajo de la mesa.

-Lo hablaremos luego.-murmuró él tranquilamente y sin inmutarse por el golpe. Luego bajó aún más la voz, de manera que solo ella pudiera escucharlo por todo el bullicio que se volvió a formar.- No le he dicho nada a nadie y me he encargado de que Mineta tampoco lo haga, si eso es lo que te preocupaba.

Kyouka soltó un suspiro tembloroso, las ganas de llorar volvían como una estampida hacia ella. Las retuvo en sus ojos mirando hacia la mesa y apretando los puños sobre su regazo.

-Gracias.-fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Notó la mirada de Kaminari sobre ella durante un rato, hasta que finalmente se giró hacia un Sero que parecía realmente confundido. También Shoji, Tokoyami y Kouda se la quedaron mirando un rato, pero cuando levantó la vista los tres volvieron rápidamente a su conversación anterior. Aunque Kouda la siguió mirando de vez en cuando durante la cena y Kyouka se preguntó si de alguna manera se había enterado también, pero no era probable.

-¿Jirou-san, estás bien?-le preguntó, genuinamente preocupado, cuando ella apenas probó bocado del primer plato

Ignoró cómo Kaminari paró de comer para mirarla, atento a la respuesta. Momo también parecía estar esperando a ver qué decía.

-Sí, perfectamente. No te preocupes, Kouda.- y se obligó a comer el plato entero, solo para no preocupar a sus amigos.

Estuvo el resto de la cena hablando tranquilamente con Momo, Kouda, Tokoyami y Shoji, y disfrutando de la más que deliciosa comida que Satou y Bakugou habían preparado. Que su estómago no se encontrase muy bien en esos momentos era la única razón por la que no repitió platos.

Algo bueno tenía que tener esa noche.

Cuando todos terminaron, limpiaron todo y lavaron los platos juntos. Cuando la zona de la mesa y la cocina quedaron limpias, Iida anunció que era la hora de darse los regalos del amigo invisible. La mayoría gritó de emoción y muchos corrieron a los sofás para poder sentarse cómodamente durante el reparto. Kyouka simplemente cogió una silla junto a Momo y las dos se sentaron juntas cerca de los sofás.

Admiró el árbol lleno de regalos de diferentes tamaños, desde muy pequeños a muy grandes; cuando había bajado, no tuvo tiempo de admirarlo ni ganas, demasiado atacada por los nervios como para hacerlo, pero cuando lo miró por fin, le entró una sensación de calor por el cuerpo… la clase A era realmente como una familia. Y el árbol les había quedado realmente precioso. Entonces, apagaron las luces principales y la sala común quedó alumbrada solamente por las luces navideñas. Era realmente acogedor y mágico.

-Al final todo os ha quedado precioso.-le dijo Kyouka a Momo mientras el resto terminaba de ponerse cómodo.

-Gracias, Kyouka-san.-Momo se puso en modo _cute_ , sonriendo y juntando las manos, realmente orgullosa de su trabajo y de que a la gente le gustara. Kyouka le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡ATENCIÓN!-todos se callaron ante el delegado de la clase. Bakugou se burló un poco por lo bajo, pero Kirishima le dio un codazo y se calló también.- Vamos a ir de uno en uno abriendo los regalos. La persona que a le toque abrir su regalo tendrá que adivinar quién se lo ha hecho, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a ir según nuestro número en clase.

Kyouka se puso cómoda junto a Momo: ella estaba a mitad de la lista y Momo la última. Iban a tardar un rato.

Kyouka no prestó mucha atención a los regalos de la gente hasta que fue el turno de Kirishima. Todos los anteriores habían dicho varios nombres hasta acertar de quién era el regalo (y muchos acertaron porque la persona del regalo les dio una pista, señalándose o cosas así), así que quería ver cuánto tardaba Kirishima en adivinar que era suyo.

Bakugou la miraba con una ceja levantada desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Mi turno, por fin!-exclamó Kirishima tan feliz y lleno de energía como siempre. Iida le señaló su regalo y el pelirrojo corrió hacia él, girando la bolsa para dejar caer el regalo, que cayó contra el suelo. Sus ojos brillaron al ver el contenido y Kyouka sonrió para sí misma.- ¡¿Pesas de Crimson Riot?! ¡Y un póster! Te quiero, persona que me ha regalado esto.

Bakugou resopló y Kyouka le sacó la lengua a la distancia.

-¿De quién crees que es el regalo, Kirishima-kun?-preguntó Iida moviendo los brazos de forma extraña y con voz muy seria. Se estaban dando regalos, pero Iida actuaba como si fuera una actividad de clase en la que les iban a poner nota. Típico de Iida.

Kirishima interpretó su intercambio con Bakugou de manera distinta.

-¡¿Bakugou, has sido tú?!- a Kirishima le divertía mucho todo aquello y miró a Bakugou con ojos brillantes.

-Ya te gustaría, yo te habría hecho un regalo mucho mejor.-bufó Bakugou con una mueca burlona dirigida hacia ella.

Kyouka rodó los ojos.

-¡¿JIROU?! ¡¿Eres mi amiga invisible?!-Kyouka simplemente asintió y el resto de la clase empezó a aplaudir y a silbar, como hacían cada vez que alguien acertaba. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kirishima la aplastó en un abrazo, levantándola de la silla. Kyouka no pudo evitar reírse, Kirishima era siempre muy efusivo.- ¡Muchísimas gracias por el regalo, Jirou! ¡Mañana mismo las estreno, además necesitaba unas nuevas! Y… ¡espera! ¿Cómo es que Bakugou lo sabía?

-¡Por nada! Y antes de que lo pienses, no me ha ayudado.- respondió rápidamente. Luego, resopló.- Bueno, le pedí ayuda… pero Bakugou antes moriría que ayudar a alguien.

-¡ESO NO ME LO DICES A LA CARA, CHICA-AUDÍFONO!

-Lo acabo de hacer, gilipollas.

La clase se rió ligeramente, Bakugou le envió una mirada de muerte y luego siguieron llamando a más gente.

Hasta que fue su turno.

-¡Jirou-kun, es tu turno!-Momo le dio una palmadita en la espalda y Kyouka se levantó lentamente de la silla. Se dirigió hacia el árbol e Iida señaló su regalo.- Este es el tuyo, Jirou-kun.

Kyouka se sorprendió: el suyo era uno de los más grandes. No esperaba que el suyo fuera uno de esos, ella esperaba que le regalaran un CD de música o algo así, no sabía qué podía ser. Estaba envuelto, así que solo podía ver la forma de rectángulo que tenía su regalo. Iida acercó el regalo a ella y se agachó para quitar el papel de envolver. Apenas rasgó la parte de arriba, se congeló.

 _Deep Dope._

Ahogó un jadeo, quitó el resto del envoltorio nerviosamente y entonces se quedó paralizada: era el pack del nuevo disco de Deep Dope que vio en el centro comercial.

Y eso significaba…

Solo había una persona que podría haber sabido que ella quería ese regalo.

Apenas oyó a Iida preguntarle quién creía que era la persona que se lo había comprado. Para ella, la habitación se había quedado en silencio. Ese regalo era caro, bastante más de lo que se había gastado ella misma en el regalo de Kirishima. Todavía en shock, se giró hasta encontrar a Kaminari, que la miraba sonriendo como con inocencia.

-Kaminari.

Iida se giró hacia el rubio, esperando una confirmación. Ni él ni ella apartaron la mirada el uno del otro cuando el chico asintió tranquilamente. Siguieron mirándose, ignorando todo el bullicio que se montó tras la confirmación de Kaminari, muchos sorprendidos que que Kyouka lo hubiera adivinado tan fácilmente. Creyó oír a Mineta burlándose, pero lo ignoró totalmente.

Los ojos de tono amarillo no dejaban de mirarla y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, aunque ella tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo. Debía de parecer estúpida, estaba casi segura de que tenía la boca algo abierta, al igual que sus ojos. Pero Kaminari no se rió, ahora la volvía a mirar igual de serio que cuando la había parado en el pasillo. Kyouka tragó saliva.

 _Me… me ha comprado el disco de Deep Dope._

A regañadientes casi, volvió su mirada otra vez al regalo, todavía sin poder creérselo. Iida siguió con la siguiente persona mientras Kyouka se apartó un poco para admirar su regalo. Se tapó la boca con la mano mientras abría la caja y admiraba todo su contenido.

 _¿Cómo voy a darle las gracias?_

 _Esto… esto es demasiado. Era muy caro…_

 _¡¿Lo ha hecho aposta para que me enamore más de él?!_

 _Espera… ¡¿enamorarse?!_

 _Y él no sabía nada entonces..._

Kyouka luchaba en su mente mientras seguía admirando todos sus regalos. Porque aquello no era solo uno, eran casi diez regalos en uno.

Tenía que ir a darle las gracias. Por mucho que no quisiera hablar con él en esos momentos.

Esperó a que el resto terminaran de darse los regalos. Todos fueron a dejar su regalo en su respectiva habitación para después bajar y Kyouka paró a Kaminari sujetándolo débilmente de la manga de su camiseta para que se quedara un momento. Él parecía realmente sorprendido de que lo parara, mientras ella ya podía sentir que sus mejillas se volvían de color carmesí.

-Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por el regalo, Kaminari.-Kyouka intentó mirarle a los ojos, pero no podía evitar apartar la mirada de vez en cuando.- No tenías que hacerlo, pero no sabes cuánto lo agradezco. Aún así, es demasiado caro y si quieres puedo darte la mitad del dinero o algo, lo que …

-Quería hacerlo.-la interrumpió con voz firme y parecía seriamente ofendido de que siquiera le dijera algo así.- Es un regalo, no tienes que darme nada a cambio.

-Pero…-Kyouka se había quedado sin palabras.

Kaminari suspiró y la miró con frustración.

-Pero nada.-Kyouka fue a protestar, pero él la interrumpió otra vez.- No tienes que darme nada a cambio, pero ya que insistes… quiero hablar.

-No.-replicó Kyouka de inmediato.-Ahora no.

-Bien. Pues entonces quiero otra cosa.-Kaminari apartó la mirada y Kyouka se sorprendió, parecía nervioso.- Quiero un abrazo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Salió más alto de lo que esperaba. Kaminari se sonrojó por su exclamación.

-Un abrazo. Y considera que me has pagado la mitad del regalo.

-Un abrazo es gratis, Kaminari. No tiene nada que ver. Mira…

-Jirou. Solo es un abrazo. Y lo mío es solo un regalo. Deja de darle tantas vueltas a todo.

Kyouka apretó los puños en sus costados y observó a Kaminari, que parecía esperanzado.

Bueno, a la mierda. Puede ser la última vez que lo abraze antes de que me rechaze y las cosas se pongan aún más incómodas.

En un segundo, se echó hacia delante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kaminari, enterrando su cara en el pecho del chico. Kaminari le envolvió también en seguida y apoyó la cabeza sobre la suya.

-De verdad que… muchísimas gracias por el regalo.-murmuró Kyouka contra él.- En realidad, gracias por todo.

-No tienes que darlas, Jirou.

Y sabía que el chico lo decía en serio.

Le dolió hacerlo, pero ignoró a Kaminari durante la mañana del siguiente día. De todas formas, no quería hablarlo de forma rápida: ella se iba a su casa antes de comer y tampoco habría dado mucho tiempo.

Con esto, conseguía dejar el tema para después de las vacaciones. Con suerte, Kaminari se olvidaría o pensaría que es un sueño. Era imposible que pudieran verse en persona durante las vacaciones: ella se iba a Shizuoka y Kaminari a Saitama, sus ciudades de origen. Estaban aproximadamente separados por dos-dos horas y media en tren y era imposible que a ella o a él los dejaran viajar para eso. Bueno, podían hacerlo, pero ella no creía que Kaminari fuera a ir a verla.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de su error: no debía subestimar más a Kaminari Denki.

Era día 28. Kyouka había pasado unos días tranquila con su familia y había quedado con algunas amigas de la escuela media para ponerse al día. Todo era normal y había ignorado todos los mensajes de Kaminari sobre el tema. Se sentía mal dejándolo en leído, pero su poca autoestima no podía manejar un rechazo. Cuanto más lo retrasara, mejor.

De repente, aquel día, le llegó un mensaje de Momo.

 **Yaomomo:** _Kyouka-san, voy a pasar unos días en Shizuoka. Llego a la estación en dos horas, ¿vienes y damos un paseo esta tarde? A mis padres no les importa que me vaya contigo._

Kyouka no sabía qué hacía Momo en Shizuoka, pero tampoco iba a pensarlo mucho; sus padres tendrían negocios o algo así. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Momo, apenas habían pasado cuatro días y ya la echaba de menos.

 **Yo:** _Claro, Yaomomo. Nos vemos en la estación._

Dos horas después, allí estaba. Al principio se dedicó a esperar jugando con su móvil, pero cuando empezaron a llegar trenes y ninguno era el de Momo, empezó a tener un mal presentimiento. Entonces, vio algo raro: no había ningún tren de Aichi, la ciudad natal de Momo, que llegase a la hora que le había dicho. Y, además, ¿qué hacía Momo yendo en tren con sus padres? ¿No deberían ir en coche o limusina o algo así? Le mandó un mensaje a Momo, pero no contestaba. Kyouka empezó a ponerse nerviosa, no entendiendo nada.

Hasta que vio una figura a lo lejos que reconocería en cualquier parte.

La saludó con una gran sonrisa y gritando, dándole igual que el resto de la gente se los quedase mirando.

-¡Hey, Jirou! ¡Feliz Navidad con retraso!

Era Kaminari.

Y, entonces, supo que su mejor amiga se la había jugado junto con el estúpido de su enamoramiento.

 **¡Muchísimas gracias como siempre por leer, comentar y dar favorito! ^^**

 **Si parece algo apresurado lo siento, pero creo que Jirou jamás se atrevería a decirle algo (o tardaría muchísimo) y Kaminari es tan lento que necesitaba que se lo gritaran a la cara xD Mineta ha sido perfecto para hacer de la persona que soltase el secreto.**

 **Y las ciudades donde viven son completamente canon, las he buscado en la wikia :D**


	8. Final

Su primer instinto fue huir.

Le habían tendido una trampa porque sabían perfectamente que ella se iba a negar a encontrarse con Kaminari durante las vacaciones.

O para siempre, ya que estaba.

 _Cuando me deshaga de él voy a por ti, Yaomomo…_

-¡Hey, Jirou! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-Kaminari llegó hasta ella y le empezó a hablar tranquilamente y con su sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Kyouka estaba muda.

-¿Jirou?

Y estalló, dirigiendo sus auriculares hacia y él y golpeándolo en el pecho con cada palabra que decía:

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Y por qué Yaomomo te ha ayudado?!

-¡Para!-Kyouka siguió dándole-¡Jirou, PARA!

Finalmente se detuvo, mirando hacia el suelo y apretando las manos en dos puños en sus costados.

-Sabes perfectamente que me da vergüenza hablar de esto y que no quería verte hasta que volviéramos.-murmuró ella tensamente.- Es incómodo.

-¡¿Por qué no querrías verme?! ¡¿No te gustaba?!

Hubo gente a su alrededor que se giró hacia ellos tras esa pregunta, sumándole a la gente que ya les estaba mirando por gritarse en plena estación. Ahogó un grito y le dio con los auriculares en los ojos.

-¡No digas esas cosas en público, imbécil!

 _¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre tan idiota?_

-Bueno, pues llévame a algún sitio donde podamos hablar.-Kaminari levantó una ceja hacia ella, esperando su respuesta.- No pienso despegarme de ti hasta que podamos hablar de nosotros.

Su respuesta: girarse y caminar hacia la salida.

-No quiero hablar nada.

Kaminari le agarró del brazo para detenerla y se colocó delante suya, totalmente serio.

-Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes. No quiero dejarlo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Pues deberíamos!-exclamó ella en voz baja, soltándose de su agarre.- Así me ahorro la incomodidad entre nosotros. Por lo menos seguiremos siendo amigos.

-¡Seguimos siéndolo! ¿Y qué incomodidad? La única incómoda aquí eres tú, Jirou.

-¡Pues porque me habrás rechazado! Por eso no quería decírtelo, prefería guardarme el sentimiento antes que enfrentarme a tu rechazo. Y seguiríamos siendo amigos sin ningún problema.

-¡¿Quién te ha dicho que voy a rechazarte?!-Kyouka jadeó y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Kaminari parecía nervioso por un segundo, pero inmediatamente volvió a una sonrisa juguetona.- Ahora, ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?

 _¡¿No me va a rechazar?!_

 _O solo lo ha dicho para que no huya…_

 _Espera… ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa, así de repente?_

-¿Qué?

-Que cuál es tu comida favorita.-repitió sin dejar de sonreír.

Kyouka estaba realmente confundida.

-No tengo ninguna, creo.- respondió lentamente.

-Mmmm, bueno…-Kaminari se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla e hizo una mueca de pensar durante unos segundos mientras Kyouka lo miraba con cara de póker. Entonces, el rubio abrió los ojos y se acercó a ella, emocionado.- ¿Te gustan las hamburguesas?

Kyouka parpadeó.

-¿Sí?

-¡Perfecto!-Kaminari le guiñó un ojo.- Solo espera un momento.

Kyouka entrecerró los ojos al ver que el chico sacaba su teléfono y empezaba a escribir algo. Kaminari tardó un rato, haciendo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en su teléfono, ignorando las quejas y preguntas de Kyouka y sin dejarle ver lo que estaba mirando en su móvil. Finalmente, acabó y bloqueó su teléfono. Antes de que Kyouka pudiera siquiera parpadear, Kaminari la agarró de la mano y la empezó a arrastrar con él.

-¡¿A-a dónde vamos?!-exclamó Kyouka sorprendida y avergonzada, recordándole a cuando ella hizo lo mismo con él en el centro comercial.

-Ya lo verás.

No le soltó la mano durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron caminando y Kyouka no hizo nada por soltarse, por mucho que en su mente se estuviera gritando a sí misma por ello. Kaminari miraba de vez en cuando su teléfono y Kyouka intentaba ver algo, pero no lo consiguió.

-¡A lo mejor nos encontramos a Bakugou y a Midoriya! Los dos viven por aquí también, ¿no?-divagó Kaminari mientras caminaban. Kyouka no tenía ni idea de a dónde la estaba llevando, pero por suerte seguía conociendo la zona.- Me suena que alguien más vivía por aquí…

-Todoroki y Tokoyami.

-¡Sí!-su mueca cambió a una asustada.- Madre mía, todos vosotros viviendo aquí… ¿qué os dan de comer en Shizuoka?

Kyouka rodó los ojos.

-¿Y en Tokyo? ¿Y en Saitama mismo? Porque también hay un montón de la UA que sois de allí.

-¡Sí, pero es que vosotros cinco dais miedo! Bueno, Midoriya no tanto… pero aún así me mataría de un puñetazo...

-Mira que eres tonto.

-¡Eh!

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un establecimiento.

Una _hamburguesería._

-¡Tachán!

Kaminari le soltó la mano para levantar sus brazos y hacer una pose de sorpresa, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¿Por qué estamos en una hamburguesería?

-Porque me has dicho que te gustan las hamburguesas y es mi comida favorita.

Kyouka miró del establecimiento a él.

-¿Y..?

Kaminari parecía entonces exasperado.

-¡Te voy a invitar a comer, tonta!

Kyouka se volvió a sonrojar

 _¡¿Que me va a invitar?!_

 _¡¿Esto es una cita?!_

 _Pero no me ha dicho nada…_

 _Pero tampoco me ha rechazado…_

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que salió de su boca y porque no pudo evitarlo.

-¡Sí, mira!-Kaminari volvió a sacar su móvil y se acercó a ella, enseñándole la pantalla. Estaba metido en una página donde recomendaban los mejores restaurantes de la prefectura, con aquel que tenía delante en el primer puesto. Luego pulsó un enlace que indicaba cómo llegar hasta él, que es el que debía haber estado mirando en el camino.- Es la mejor hamburguesería de Shizuoka. Quería invitarte a tu comida favorita, pero ya que no tienes…

Parecía avergonzado, diciendo la última frase mientras se tocaba ligeramente la mejilla.

-No tienes que invitarme a nada.- murmuró Kyouka sin despegar la vista del teléfono del chico.

-¿Cómo voy a conseguir que salgas conmigo si no te demuestro que voy en serio?

 _Espera qué_

-¡¿Eh?!

Kyouka se apartó de él, mirándolo completamente aturdida. Kaminari estaba sonriendo, pero claramente estaba nervioso también. La miraba como esperanzado, Kyouka no estaba muy segura.

-Creía que había quedado claro que no rechazaba tus sentimientos.-murmuró él, acariciándose la nuca.

Por suerte, no había mucha gente pasando por la zona en aquel momento debido a que era por la tarde. Podían hablar relativamente tranquilos y sin miradas indiscretas.

Kyouka pasó por alto que no era ni hora de cenar ni hora de comer, por lo que básicamente la estaba invitando a una merienda bastante grande. No podía creer que la estuviera invitando a comer algo y además le dijera que quería salir con ella. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Kyouka apretó las manos en dos puños y se obligó a decir:

-Kaminari, si estás jugando conmigo no es gracioso. Ya te dije que lo mío es completamente en serio y que…

-¡Va totalmente en serio!- Kaminari la cortó, sonando ligeramente frustrado.- ¿Por qué iba a mentirte, Jirou? Si hubiera querido reírme de ti, hubiera dejado que Mineta se lo dijera a toda la clase.

-Pero no soy…

-Me gustas, Jirou.-Kyouka ahogó un grito y lo miró otra vez aturdida por sus palabras. Kaminari volvía a estar igual de serio que en el pasillo de su habitación, aquel día que todo se fue al traste. O eso pensaba.- Mira, sé que suena mal, pero… estaba completamente ciego hasta que me enteré de tus sentimientos. Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas estos días y yo tampoco quiero perder tu amistad. Me has visto en mis peores momentos, literalmente, con mi cortocircuito que intento disimular de las otras chicas,-Jirou disimuló que no le dolió el recuerdo de las mil y una chicas que Kaminari se había intentado ligar.- que ni siquiera me miran, por regla general, y aún así te gusto. Quiero intentar salir. Si no funciona, podemos seguir siendo amigos.

-Yo…

-Y eres preciosa.-Kyouka jadeó, como si Kaminari le hubiera leído la mente.- Lo que dijiste el otro día sobre que no eres guapa no se me ha ido de la mente. Eres preciosa y quien no lo vea es un idiota.

Kyouka no sabía cómo responder a eso. ¡Quería salir con ella! Nunca había estado en una situación así, ¿debía decir sí y ya está? Pero, ¿eso es lo que quería de verdad? ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que luego seguirían siendo amigos si no funcionaba?

 _Me ha dicho que soy preciosa._

 _Pero hay cientos más guapas que yo._

 _¿Y si me deja?_

 _¿Y si..?_

Su autoestima había pegado un salto en ese punto, pero su inseguridad seguía ahí.

-Jirou, por favor, dí que sí.-Kaminari le cogió la mano y la apretó, mirándola de la forma más esperanzadora que había visto en él.- Prometo que te haré sentir a gusto siempre y que seré el mejor novio del mundo.

Kyouka sentía que flotaba en ese punto.

Pero también estaba algo reacia, recordando que eso mismo se lo había dicho a las cincuenta chicas antes que ella, aunque era cierto que casi ninguna le había dado una oportunidad para que lo demostrara.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de una cosa y sonrió ligeramente. Había que disimular todo el poder que Kaminari tenía sobre ella.

-¿Por favor qué?

-¿Uh?

-No me has hecho ninguna pregunta.

-¡¿Qué?!-Kyouka le sacó la lengua y Kaminari parpadeó. Y, de repente, cambió su cara a una mueca malvada y Kyouka sintió un escalofrío. El chico se arrodilló frente a ella, todavía sujetándole la mano. Ella empezó a sudar, Kaminari iba a hacer una escena porque sabía lo que odiaba llamar la atención.- Oh, Jirou Kyouka, ¿me darías el gran placer de ser mi novia?

Sus auriculares se movieron antes que su boca, dándole al chico en el costado.

-¡Te he dicho que dejes de decir esas cosas en público!

Kaminari se quejó y Kyouka apartó los auriculares. Entonces, el chico volvió a hablar, todavía quejándose por el dolor:

-¿Sí o no? Cuanto antes respondas antes me levantaré...

-¡Sí, idiota, pero levántate del suelo, la gente nos está mirando!

Kyouka estaba totalmente sonrojada y mirando hacia todos los lados al lado de un Kaminari dolorido, frotándose el costado.

-Me vas a dejar paralítico algún día, Jirou. Así no podemos empezar una relación.

-¡Cállate, imbécil!

Kyouka se giró, enfadada (no realmente) y cruzada de brazos. Pensaba girarse para ver cómo estaba Kaminari, cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban por detrás.

-Gracias por aceptar.- murmuró el chico abrazándola.-Novia.

Kyouka resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos, casi parecía que Kaminari nunca había tenido una novia. Entonces la golpeó: realmente no sabía si Kaminari había tenido alguna novia. Sabía que alguna chica había aceptado una cita con él, pero nunca había pasado de ahí, por lo que ella sabía. Tal vez, se lo preguntaría luego.

La gente los miraba aún más y Kyouka sabía que Kaminari lo estaba haciendo completamente aposta para avergonzarla. Ignoró lo bien que se sentía con Kaminari rodeándola.

-Kaminari.-dijo en voz baja y apretando los dientes.- O dejas de avergonzarme o nuestra primera cita la tendrás tú solo con una hamburguesa.

-Sí, señora.-Kaminari se separó rápidamente y riéndose por lo bajo.

Kyouka se giró y lo miró, exasperada.

-¿Por qué te ríes ahora?

-Has reconocido que esto es nuestra primera cita.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no lo he hecho!

-Sí, lo has hecho.

-Bueno, ¡¿y no lo es?!

-Sí, así que vamos.

Y se dejó arrastrar nuevamente por él hacia el restaurante.

Kyouka no había pasado una tarde tan maravillosa en mucho tiempo. Apenas notó que aquello fuera una cita, simplemente siguieron bromeando entre ellos como de costumbre, con él haciendo gran parte de la conversación. Kyouka daba gracias por eso, ella prefería escuchar y sabía que Kaminari amaba hablar, así que era perfecto.

.Entonces, ¿tus padres de verdad son músicos?-le preguntó emocionado. Kyouka asintió, masticando un trozo de hamburguesa.- Tus padres deben de molar un montón.

-Mmmm… bueno, siempre me han comprado todos los instrumentos que he querido.- dijo por su parte después de tragar.

-¡¿Todos?!

-Bueno, todos, todos no… pero a mi padre le emocionaba mucho que me gustara la música, así que si me empezaba a interesar un insturmento, me lo compraba al instante.

Kaminari dejó a medio camino la hamburguesa.

-¿Tus padres querían que fueses música?

Kyouka se removió algo incómoda en el asiento. No porque la respuesta fuera mala, sino porque apenas había superado lo de ir por otro camino y todavía la hacía sentirse incómoda.

-No, no… mis padres siempre me han apoyado en todo lo que hecho. Cuando les dije que quería ser un héroe me apoyaron de inmediato.

-Realmente quiero conocer a tus padres.- comentó Kaminari después de un pequeño silencio.

Kyouka bufó.

-Adelante, a ver si sobrevives a mi padre.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Y, entonces, la golpeó.

 _Madre mía, mi padre y Kaminari se parecen un montón._

-Por nada, cuando lo conozcas lo entenderás.-carraspeó ella.

Dejó un rato la comida sin tocar y Kaminari no entendió nada, pero volvieron a la normalidad no mucho después.

La comida salió muy cara, como era de esperar, y Kyouka se sintió culpable cuando Kaminari insistió en que él pagaría todo. Se dijo mentalmente que ella lo invitaría la próxima vez, para estar en paz.

 _La próxima vez…_

También sabía que Kaminari era una persona cariñosa, pero igualmente la sorprendió el que no le soltara la mano en ningún momento cuando decidieron volver a la estación para esperar el tren del chico.

Kaminari había intentado pasarle el brazo sobre los hombros, pero Kyouka se había alejado en cuanto lo notó, muy nerviosa tanto por las miradas que recibirían como por ella misma, todavía no preparada para tanto. Vio que el chico parecía algo decepcionado, pero en seguida se recuperó, volviendo a cogerle la mano. Kyouka no se negó a eso.

Kyouka no recordaba haber tocado tanto a alguien desde que era pequeña, pero la reconfortaba.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la estación, quedaban treinta minutos para que llegara el tren de Kaminari. El chico soltó su mano y se puso en frente suya, Kyouka supuso que para despedirse, después de todo no podía ir con él hasta el tren.

-¿Te ha gustado la cita?-preguntó él alegremente, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

-Ha estado muy bien, Kaminari.- Kaminari sonrió aún más y Kyouka sintió las ganas de decir algo, aunque lo hizo murmurando.- Gracias por esta tarde.

-De nada.-respondió él suavemente y mirándola con lo que parecía cariño. Luego se rió.- Espero que dejes de ignorar mis mensajes, me gustaría hablar con mi novia durante las vacaciones.

Kyouka bufó y apartó la vista.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-Oh, Jirou.

Kaminari se carcajeó bastante alto y la rodeó en un abrazo antes de que pudiera resistirse. Al principio solo pudo acertar a ponerse tensa, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando se alejaron, Kaminari posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Kyouka y ella se puso realmente nerviosa, notando que él no se alejaba realmente de ella y la miraba seriamente.

-¿Puedo besarte?

Kyouka podría haber explotado en aquel momento.

-¡¿EHHH?!

Se alejó de él en un instante, casi podía ver humo saliendo de sus propias orejas. Kaminari parecía estar en una mezcla entre nerviosismo y diversión.

-Que si puedo besarte, Jirou.- Kyouka se lo quedó mirando sin hacer nada y Kaminari lo tomó como una invitación para volver a acercarse y ponerle las manos en las mejillas. Kyouka realmente iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.- Te prometo que no soy tan pervertido como te piensas, pero realmente llevo queriendo besarte desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos. Osea, varios días. Y me ha estado matando.

-¿Có-cómo puedes decirme justo eso, en este momento, Kaminari?-preguntó ella, resoplando.

-No sabes lo guapa que estás con las mejillas sonrojadas, Jirou.-le dijo él, ignorando su pregunta y mirándola con una sonrisa juguetona. Kyouka solo gimió por la vergüenza y apartó la vista.- ¿Puedo besarte? Si no quieres, dímelo y me aparto, no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda.

Kaminari parecía realmente nervioso.

Kyouka realmente quería besarlo, sino le habría dado con los auriculares y problema resuelto.

-Si-si me hicieras sentir incómoda, te habría dado con mis auriculares, tonto.-murmuró ella mirándolo un poco y bajando la vista en seguida.

-Esa es la Jirou que conozco.- se rió, contagiando a Kyouka.- ¿Puedo?

Ignoró que su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho y asintió ligeramente. Kaminari asintió también y empezó a acercar su cara a la suya, ahuecando hacia arriba la cabeza de Kyouka. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, Kaminari se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, que ella no había apartado de él en ningún momento, demasiado nerviosa. Estaba esperando a que ella se apartara si quería, pero Kyouka solo quería besarlo. Por eso, sin poder esperar más, Kyouka se echó hacia delante, cortando el centímetro que quedaba entre ellos y apretando sus labios contra los de Kaminari, quien se tensó por la sorpresa, pero al instante se relajó.

Fue apenas un toque de labios, con Kyouka pensando que los de Kaminari eran realmente suaves y que se sentía muy a gusto acunada por él. Duró apenas unos segundos y, objetivamente, fue algo torpe.

Pero para Kyouka fue perfecto.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos algunos segundos, los dos completamente sonrojados.

Realmente se estaba empezando a enamorar de verdad de Kaminari Denki.

-Yaomomo, te odio.

-¡Kyouka-san, no me digas eso!

-¡Me la has jugado y te has aliado con Kaminari!

-Pero es que Kaminari-san es mi amigo también y sabía que solo quería hablar contigo, así que quería ayudarle. Tú necesitabas hablar con él, aunque lo negaras.-el tono de su mejor amiga cambió a uno preocupado, a través del móvil.- ¿Es que ha ido mal?

 _Pues ahora es mi novio y me ha dado mi primer beso. Además, me ha invitado a comer. Todo ha ido más que perfecto, tanto, que empiezo a pensar que es un sueño._

Kyouka no dijo eso en voz alta.

-No exactamente.- respondió Kyouka jugando con su auricular.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yaomomo, te odio y te amo a la vez. No sé que haría sin ti.-fue lo único que pudo decir, todavía sin atreverse a contarle exactamente lo que había pasado.

-Pero cuéntame que ha pasado, Kyouka-san.-Momo parecía impaciente.

-Pues… bueno… creo que ahora tengo novio.

Momo jadeó desde el otro lado.

-¡Lo sabía, Kyouka-san! Sabía que también le gustabas.

-Algo así.-Kyouka dudó, antes de decir lo siguiente. Pero si no se lo contaba a Momo, no se lo iba a contar a nadie.- Y puede que también nos hayamos besado…

-¡KYOUKA-SAN!-gritó sorprendida, Momo.

-¡Ha sido solo un beso! Era mi primer beso, seguro que ha sido horrible para él…

Cuando llegó a casa, Kyouka empezó a pensar en que seguramente la había cagado de alguna forma y Kaminari no iba a querer verla más, pero en el fondo sabía que solo eran sus inseguridades.

-No consiento que digas esas cosas, Kyouka-san. Si Kaminari-san te hace daño de alguna manera dímelo, aunque sea mi amigo también.

Kyouka tragó saliva, sintiendo miedo por su primer novio.

-Qué haría sin ti, Yaomomo.-se rió ligeramente.

-Podrás agradecérmelo haciendo todos los ejercicios que os mandé para repasar durante las vacaciones.

Kyouka se rió por lo bajo, su mejor amiga era única.

-Los haré todos, Yaomomo.

Momo empezó a aplaudir en el otro lado, Kyouka sonrió y luego siguieron hablando de otros temas.

Al rato, recibió un mensaje de Kaminari.

 **Jamming Whey:** _he llegado sano y salvo, sé que estabas preocupada ;)_

Iba junto a una foto de él en el espejo de su baño, haciendo una V con su mano derecha.

 **Yo:** _mi héroe, qué haría sin ti._

 **Jamming Whey:** _qué haría yo sin tu sarcasmo._

Kyouka se rió de verdad.

 **Jamming Whey:** _¡oh y mira!_

Le envió una captura rodeando algo. Kyouka casi rueda los ojos: Kaminari había cambiado su nombre y le había puesto Kyo3

 **Jamming Whey:** _sé que todavía no nos llamamos por nuestros primeros nombres, pero me preparo para el futuro ;D_

 **Yo:** _cada día te superas más, Jamming Whey._

 **Jamming Whey:** _¡oh, venga, cámbiame el nombre también!_

 **Jamming Whey:** _sé que me tienes con ese apodo y no me gusta D:_

Kyouka suspiró y luego sonrió malvadamente, a pesar de que él no podía verla.

 **Yo:** _vale._

Le envió una captura con el nombre cambiado.

 **Jamming Whey3:** _¡SOLO HAS AÑADIDO UN CORAZÓN!_

Kyouka volvió a reírse en voz alta, sus padres iban a pensar que estaba loca.

 **Jamming Whey3:** _Jirooooooou, vengaaaa, pon mi primer nombre también 3_

 **Yo:** _vale._

Le volvió a enviar una captura.

 **DenkiWhey3:** _no vas a quitar el whey, ¿verdad?_

 **Yo:** _Nope._

 **DenkiWhey3:** _awwwww, mi novia como me quiere._

Kyouka se sonrojó y casi tiró el móvil.

Todavía no se acostumbraba a eso, aunque no había pasado un día. Era tan surrealista que ciertamente pensaba que iba a despertarse en cualquier momento y que todo aquello tan solo era un sueño.

No sabía cómo aquel chico podía acelerar tanto su corazón y hacerlo latir tan fuerte, pero Kyouka estaba más que agradecida por él.

Kaminari Denki tenía todo su corazón.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí esta historia. El jueves vuelvo a las clases y no sé cuánto voy a poder actualizar, así que quiero dejar esta historia terminada, al menos.**

 **No sé si haré una segunda parte con ellos desarrollando su relación, pero tengo en marcha otros fics también de ellos (la OTP es la OTP) y pronto los subiré ^^ aunque uno tendrá varios capítulos y ese no sé de cuánto en cuánto podré actualizarlo, como ya he dicho.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis leído, comentado y faveado esta historia, no sabéis cuánto os lo agradezco!**

 **Nos vemos en mi próxima historia3**

 **PD: creo que había un error con el formato, espero que así esté bien (?) ¡Lo siento!**


End file.
